


Supernatural rewrite season one

by OfAllThingsSupernatural



Series: Supernatural rewrite [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 1998) RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, CW, Canon deaths, Charmed - Freeform, Crossover, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Eventual Dean Winchester/Reader, Eventual Sam Winchester/reader - Freeform, F/M, Freeform, Multi, Other, Paige Matthews - Freeform, Phoebe Halliwell - Freeform, Piper Halliwell - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, canon violence, charmed/reader, charmed/supernatural, netflix, season one, supernatural rewrite, supernatural/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAllThingsSupernatural/pseuds/OfAllThingsSupernatural
Summary: Y/N gets reunited with the Winchester’s after years of being apart. And although she is happy to be around them again, she finds herself lying about who she really is because of what they do.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/You, Dean/reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/You, Sam/Reader, Sam/You
Series: Supernatural rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌, My Sam x Reader fics~, Supernatural





	1. Goodbyes are always the hardest

**Author's Note:**

> (1.1) Pilot: Part one

You peeked your head through the slightly open door to the room you thought for sure you’d be staying in at least until you managed to get back onto your feet and handle living by yourself again. You looked out into the dark hallway, and just when you thought everyone was asleep, you quietly opened the door a bit further. Looking back at the two young boys, who were both asleep in their cribs, you couldn’t help but sigh at the awful fact you were going to leave them behind.

Chris Halliwell, even though he was just a little baby, was already attached to you. Aside from his parents, you were the only one he wouldn’t fuss around so much while being held. Maybe it was because his future self had done the same thing. When he was twenty-two years old, he had come back from the future to try to warn you and the Halliwell sisters of how his older brother would be turned evil, to which all of you successfully stopped from happening. But it was at the cost of his life and he had died right on his mother’s bed in his father’s arms, all before his body had faded away from sight. No one trusted him for a while, not even you. But that didn’t stop him from falling in love with you. He knew it wasn’t right, because after all, you were forty eight in his time.

And of course, there was Wyatt. The sweet little boy you’ve grown to love ever since he was born. He called you his Auntie Y/N/N. You would almost always be the first one to wake up in the mornings after he did to feed him his favorite kind of cereal. And if his brother was still asleep afterwards, you’d play trucks with him until his mother woke up. You wouldn’t see him most days, considering how you were working at the job you had now quit, but it was always the little moments with him and his brother that you cherished.

A smile crept along the ends of your lips as you watched in the moonlight that peeked through the curtains of the window as Wyatt turned his little body around. For a moment, you panicked when you thought he was waking up, but you found yourself feeling relief when you could hear a little snore coming from him.

“I’ll miss you guys.” You kept your voice to the lowest of whispers, but those words were directed at them. It took everything in you not to turn back around and stay as you adjusted the strap of your backpack on your shoulder and stepped out of the room. You made sure to be quiet about shutting the door before turning around on your heels.

But you found yourself almost jumping three feet in the air when you realized that someone had been standing right outside the door the whole time you were thinking about what you’d be missing. A relieved breath escaped past your lips when you noticed that it was just Victor Bennett; the man you looked at as a father figure ever since his daughters, Phoebe and Piper and their sister, Paige had graciously taken you into their home after a demon had killed your adoptive parents when you were only nineteen.

They let you live with them when they realized the same demon was still alive. He still is, considering how they never got the chance to find it again, but you were going to risk going on your own again.

“You scared me, Victor.” You couldn’t help but softly chuckle, before you took a good look at the man’s face. He seemed like he had tears streaming down his face, while a warm cup of tea sat in his hands. Now, you were concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep.” He admitted truthfully to you under a mutter. This was expected, as his children were going up against Zankou and more than likely weren’t going to make it back. Which is the main reason why Piper’s children and you were here in the first place. And now you were going to leave God knows where, leaving him behind as well. “Where are you going, Y/N? It’s two in the morning, you should get some rest.”

Your mouth parted open as you tried to find the right words to say, but you couldn’t really bring yourself to speak. You were twenty four, and the sisters had gotten you ready to bring the world on by yourself. Your heart was breaking just as much as his was over the mere fact that the three women who treated you like one of their own were probably not going to make it back, and as much as you wanted to stay and be there for him and his grandson’s, you hated the idea of being burden to him.

You weren’t his blooded family, nor were you related to the sisters. You didn’t even have powers like they did, so you would’ve been helpless if the demon who had killed your parents came waltzing into his apartment one day and possibly harm Victor or the boys.

“I need to go. San Francisco isn’t the place for me anymore. And besides, if the girls don’t make it back, that demon who killed my mom and dad will know and come back for me and he could hurt you, or he could hurt the boys.” You told the man part of the truth. He slowly nodded his head, although he hated someone he thought of as one of his own children leaving, he completely understood. You inhaled a deep breath when you felt tears of your own begin to stream down your face. “I’m just a call away if you need anything at all.”

You could hardly see in the dark, but you could see Victor’s lips stretching into a small smile at what he had heard. “Promise me you’ll stay safe, kiddo.”

“I will.” You made a promise you weren’t sure you could really keep, but you sure as hell were going to try your hardest. “Will you call me to let me know.. if the girls are okay, or if they’re gone?”

“You bet I will.”

You let out a soft sob at those four words as you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged you back, trying his hardest not to let any of the tea he was still holding spill onto you or the floor. His eyes fluttered shut, allowing himself to enjoy the last hug he thought he would ever give you. But just because you were leaving, didn’t mean you weren’t going to cross paths again.

It was a few moments before you finally pulled away from the hug, your lips stretching into a thin line as you tried not to cry again. “Tell the boys I love them and that I’ll miss them.”

Victor stayed quiet, only nodded his head at what were you asking him to do. You made his way around him and to the door of the apartment. Your hand wrapped around the door knob, and after letting out a breath, you opened up the door and stepped out. You didn’t know where you were going, but you were ready to see where the road took you. You had suitcases in the trunk of your car, filled with your clothes. The backpack on your shoulder, had everything to help you keep a good memory of the Halliwell’s, along with Victor and Leo.

This was the start of a whole new life, and although there was a part of you that was scared, you were also excited.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets reunited with the Winchester’s after years of being apart. And although she is happy to be around them again, she finds herself lying about who she really is because of what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.1) Pilot: Part two

After months of jumping from many different motels in different states, you never expected to come back to the state you had left; it was late at night but you could see very clearly the sign for Jericho passing you by as you drove up towards the bridge Constance Welch had jumped off of. The last motel you were at in this state, you had busied yourself by reading the newspaper, which had an article that caught your attention. There were disappearances of men that had gone back ten years, all of them occurring on the similar road.

You thought that maybe, just maybe, you could investigate and see what this all was about. It could’ve been demonic, or it could’ve been paranormal. Ever since meeting the Halliwells, you were dead set on learning all about the Supernatural. It came familiar to you. And although you didn’t have the three sisters by your side, you couldn’t back down from this.

But as you were getting closer to the bridge, you found your car suddenly coming to a slow stop as it made a noise that concerned you in more ways than one. “Aw, shit.” You muttered underneath your breath when you realized your car had broken down and by the looks of it, you were in the middle of no where. Absolutely no one was in sight to help you out, or so you thought.

You expected this to happen, as it was a little over seventeen years old. Your adoptive father had passed it down to you as soon as you had gotten your driver’s license at the age of sixteen. But you never expected this to happen today.

You tried your best to restart the engine, but you finally gave up after three attempts. A defeated sigh escaped your mouth as you unbuckled your seat belt and grabbed the bag that sat in the passenger side of the car all before popping the trunk open and exiting your vehicle.

You slammed the door shut in frustration and carried your backpack all the way over to the trunk, where your suitcases full of clothes would be and another duffel bag stashed away in the corner. You unzipped your suitcases and started shoving as many clothes as you could in to the two bags that would be easy enough to carry. You didn’t feel like dragging your suitcases all the way to the bus station after you were done with this investigation.

Happy with the outfits you had managed to get into both of the bags, you slammed the trunk shut before situating each bag onto one of your shoulders. They were a bit heavy for you, but you’d have to deal with it if you wanted more clothing than just the outfit you were already wearing.

You started walking up to the bridge and then across it. But you found yourself stopping right in your tracks when you could see a car just few feet away from where you were standing. You wondered if it was another victim who had disappeared, until you heard the sounds of two men arguing.

Dropping your bags towards the ground, you ran over to where the sound was coming from to see two men who seemed to be in their twenties. The shorter one had the other pinned up against one of the large, metal posts. It seemed as though he had pissed him off, possibly by something he had said, or something he had done. Either way, you couldn’t let this go on for much longer. One wrong move, and one of them could end up falling straight into the water.

“Hey!” You called out to the two men as you headed forward to them. Neither of them expected there to be somebody else on this bridge, but before they both had the chance to pull away, you were already prying the shorter man off of the taller one. “What the hell is going on? You could have killed him!”

“Please,” The man scoffed at what you were saying, as if you were crazy. “He’s my brother, I wouldn’t kill him no matter how much he pisses me off.”

You almost found yourself stumbling forward when he yanked himself out of your grasp, but you caught yourself before putting your full focus onto him as he turned around to face you. And just like that, you felt yourself freezing up when you saw a familiar face, one that you didn’t think you’d ever see again; Dean Winchester, the only man you ever found yourself truly loving was standing right in front of you and it didn’t take so long to see that he recognized you as well.

This was similar to how you both met the very first time when you were in high school back when you still lived in Indiana with your adoptive parents. He wasn’t there for very long and he knew that, so he decided to make the most of his time there and pull a prank on you and your entire cheer team. You were rehearsing, but as you were doing so, he had swapped out the CD with a completely different one and it had thrown everyone off guard. While the other girls were talking amongst themselves, wondering what the hell had happened, you had noticed Dean walking out of the gym with his head held high.

You had no idea who he was at the time, but you still followed him out of the room to catch up to him. You were extremely annoyed with him for ruining your practice, but things changed when you both met eye to eye. You went weak in the knees, and you fell hard for him. He caught feelings for you, too. Harder than he had fallen for any other girl because in his eyes, you were different. But things were broken off due to the fact he had to leave with his dad again.

Dean’s lips stretched into a smile after the longest time of just staring at you in disbelief. The first girl he had ever loved was standing right in front of him and it came as a completely surprise to him. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Dean?” You spoke his name as if it were a question, a wide grin stretched across your lips as you suddenly stepped forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug.

Sam Winchester, his younger brother, felt his expression fall into a look of confusion as he stared at the both of you. He didn’t expect there to be someone on this bridge, let alone someone that his brother knew. But when he repeated your name over and over in his mind, it suddenly clicked. How could he not have remembered you from the very start? You had helped him out with his bully problem by giving him some advice that he found helpful in a way, and due to that, he grew a little crush on you. Of course, he couldn’t say anything. Because you were dating his brother.

“Y/N? As in Y/N Y/L/N?” Sam spoke up towards you as you and Dean pulled away from each other.

You nodded your head, happy to see the Winchester brothers again after so many years. Even though you didn’t quite know why they were here. “That’s right. Hi, Sammy.” You greeted the younger man. You watched as a wide smile stretched across his lips from the sight of you, immediately stepping forward and engulfing you into a hug. “My god, you guys look so much more different than how you did in high school, all grown up, I barely even recognized you!”

“Look who’s talking.” Sam chuckled at what you were saying as you pulled away from each other. “What are you doing here?”

You let out a nervous chuckle from the man’s question before falling silent. You didn’t exactly know how to tell him you were checking out a case that could possibly lead you to a ghost you’d have to get rid of. “Well, I-..” You were about give him a lie, but you could see an expression on both of the boy’s faces that suddenly made you feel uneasy at they stared off into a different direction.

You turned your head to see what they were looking at; You saw a woman in white standing on top of the railing. She looked at the three of you for a few moments. You watched as she slowly eased herself closer to the ledge, all until what you could see was the flash of white fabric blowing in the wind, until it vanished too.

The three of you quickly ran to the ledge, frantically looking for the woman. But she disappeared from sight, as if she was never there. “Where did she go?” Dean demanded, looking at the water below.

“I don’t know.” Sam confessed. Then the sound of an engine rang inside your ears, your eyebrows furrowed. You turned your head to see the headlights of the car you had seen just moments ago was turned on as the engine purred once more. Something wasn’t right about this.

“Who’s driving that car?” You asked. You looked up at Dean, who didn’t take his eyes off the car as he dug into his coat pocket, pulling out the keys, making you realize that it was his car. You gulped in fear. The sounds of tires squealing against the pavement rang inside your ears, you couldn’t help yourself but look at the car like a deer in headlights, watching as the car came straight at you.

You heard of ghosts possessing humans, but you have never knew of a ghost to possess an object, let alone, a freaking car. But of course, this kind of thing was bound to cross your line of sight eventually. Hell, you’ve lived with three witches, who fought off so many demons and other monsters you thought could never exist.

You felt someone grab a hold of your hand, yanking you from your thoughts as you began running for your life. You tried your hardest to keep up with the boys, Dean was practically dragging you along as he kept pace with his brother. The three of you turned to the right and jumped off the bridge and straight into the water.

When the water engulfed your body, it felt like a thousand needles dug into your skin, the temperature was at least below zero. After swimming your way to the top, you tried your hardest to drag yourself out, but your body felt like it weighed a ton from your soaked clothes. Someone called your name as you finally found yourself touching the muddy ground. You grunted in disgust as you pulled yourself next to Dean, who looked about as worse as you.

Both of you were covered in a layer of mud. All you could do was lay on the ground, catching your breath from the rush of excitement. Sam’s laugh echoed as you turned your head to look up, he was sitting on the ledge, looking at you two with a huge grin. He was the only smart one that held on to the ledge, and he was mocking you for it. You reached your arm up and flipped him off.

When you and Dean finally made it back up to the bridge, the first thing that Dean asked about was his car. “Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now.” Sam commented, looking at the Impala.

“That Constance chick- what a bitch!” Dean shouted into the air as if she was standing right in front of the three of you. Of course, nothing happened.

“Well, she didn’t want us digging around, that’s for sure.” Sam remarked, watching as his brother sat down on the hood of the car. He followed a few seconds later.

“How come you guys didn’t freak out when you saw her?” You couldn’t help yourself but curiously ask. The brothers both looked at you, as Dean wondered the same thing. “Let’s just say I know a lot about the Supernatural. And I especially came across a few situations like the past few years.”

“So, you’re a hunter too?” Dean asked, feeling a little bit of joy from what he was hearing. You raised a brow up at the strange term he used. Did he mean hunter as in killing deer and any other animal that lived out on the woods? It seemed he got your look, as he explained what he and his brother did. “Going after all of the supernatural. Sam and I are hunters.”

Sam shook his head at the label his brother put on him. “I’m not a hunter, I’m a college student, Dean and my dad are the hunters.”

You nodded your head in understandment as a small smile stretched across your lips. “Yeah, I guess you guys can call me a hunter.” You were lying right through your teeth right now and you hated that, but the boys were hunters of the supernatural and the people you looked up to as family were witches, if either of them were to find out about them, they, especially Dean, would not even want to associate himself with you no matter how much he still loved you. The Halliwell sisters have ran into witch hunters many times during their life. Hunters of the supernatural were no different.

“So, where does the trail go from here, genius?” Sam asked his brother, breaking you from your thoughts as he sat on the hood of the Impala right next to his brother.

You tugged on your smelly shirt, gagging in disgust from the smell that lingered off. “I need to shower.” You grunted out. Sam leaned over and sniffed you and you crinkled your nose and gave him a look at his weird behavior.

“You smell like a toilet,” He commented. You rolled your eyes, trying to control the urge to throw him off the bridge and make him suffer the same fate that you and his brother had.

**~~~**

“Two rooms please,” Dean dropped his master-card on top of the motel registry. It was morning by the time you and the boys found a motel. The older man on the other side of the deck picked up the card and looked it over, never commenting on the smell that you must be giving off by now.

“You guys having a reunion or something?” The man asked, taking his time to observe the name on the card. You gave the man a curious look. “That other guy, Bert Afarmian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month.”

Both boys looked at one another, quickly paying for the rooms and heading off. Instead of getting yourselves settled, the three of you stopped at a room you were suddenly growing curious about to take a peek around. You watched as Sam picked the lock for a few seconds, until the door swung open. Dean stepped inside while Sam grabbed you by the back of your jacket and tugged you inside, breaking your concentration after watching out for what they were doing.

Your eyes wandered around the state of the room you were pulled into; photographs and strings of yarn were tacked to the walls, there was objects spread across the furniture, an odd smell lingered around the air. You watched as Dean went over and turned on the light. Noticing that there was a half eaten hamburger resting below the lamp. He picked it up and took a whiff, but quickly throwing it back down and groaned. That explained the smell.

“I don’t think he’s been here for a couple days, at least.” Dean said, turning his head to look at his brother, who was kneeling and observing a ring of salt.

“Salt, cat’s-eye shells.” Sam muttered, looking around at the contents of the room. “He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in.”

“Who is he?” You couldn’t help yourself but wonder who the boys were talking about.

“Our dad.” Dean answered your question. You asked him if Bert was actually their father, of course, that name was just a cover up so no one could seem too suspicious. “His real name is John, I’ve told you about him a lot when we were in high school, I thought.”

You shrugged your shoulders and mumbled, “I guess I don’t remember those I never met.”

Sam stood back up and headed over to his brother, bringing you two back to what you were here for. “What do you got here?” Sam questioned. You followed in suit, your eyes wandered over a board full of photographs of victims and information scribbled below.

“Centennial highway victims.” Dean commented, observing the work his father done. “I don’t get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicity. There’s always a connection, right?”

Sam turned around and headed over to the walls across from the two of you. Not giving it much interest, you looked over your shoulder to see what Sam had found. When your eyes landed on the pictures of burning bodies and a skeleton with a group of people, you were taken back by the dark content.

“What do these guys have in common?” Dean asked, ignoring the fact that you and Sam followed another trail full of other articles or small drawings that must’ve dated back a few centuries to this millennium .

“Dad figured it out,” Sam said, his eyes never leaving the little section.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, walking over to the two of you.

“Hey, he found the same article I did.” Your finger tapped against the paper, pointing out the article the three of you had been previously reading. “Constance Welch. She’s a Woman in White.”

Dean turned and looked over at the victims, a smirk spread across his face. “You sly dogs.” He amused himself. “All right, so if we’re dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.”

“She might have another weakness.” Sam suggested.

“No, Dad would want to make sure. He’d dig her up. Does it say where she’s buried?” Dean asked, heading over to look at the article again.

“Not that I can tell.” Sam said, looking at the photograph of Constance. “If I were Dad, though, I would go ask her husband,” His fingers tapped against the picture of Joseph. “If he’s still alive.”

“All right why don’t you go look for an address?” Dean added, tearing his eyes away from the picture posted below the article. “I’m gonna get cleaned up.”

You nodded your head in agreement, tugging on the mud that was now hardening on your clothes and making it awkward to walk. You headed over to the door, but Sam’s voice stopped the both of you.

“Hey, Dean, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad- I’m sorry.” Sam apologized to his brother, you could see the guilt written across his face.

Dean raised his hand up, stopping his brother. “No chickflick moments.”

Sam laughed, smiling at his brother. “All right, jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean sassed back.

You blinked a few times at what had just happened between the brothers. This is something you sure have never seen before when you had met them once before. “You guys are such.. dorks.” You told them, leaving them a remark they both laughed at. You couldn’t help yourself but to join in on the laughter all before you stepped outside of the room and headed to your own.

**~~~**

After taking a much needed shower to get that disgusting mud off your hair and body, you emerged from the bathroom with fresh clothes on. Your bare feet walked across the motel carpet before you slipped on a pair of new shoes, hating the fact that you had to throw away your favorite pair. But there was a chance you could get the smell out of it, and it would take a miracle to scrub through the thick layer of dirt caked on. As you began putting your dirty clothes and shampoo back into your bag that sat on top of your bed, knocking at the door caused you to stop in your actions. You stood for a few seconds, listening as you heard the person knock again before they spoke up.

“Open up, it’s me.” You recognized the voice as Dean. Letting out a sigh of relief, you headed to the door and opened it up, taking notice that he had washed himself.

The beloved, beat up leather jacket was never far from his outfit. One of the many things you had remembered he told you that it was a gift from his father. You secretly loved it on him, and you didn’t know it, but he loved it on you when he let you wear it one day after school as he walked you to your home. It was fall around the time you two were in high school and you forgot your jacket back in your locker, but you were all too exhausted to go back to get it.

“You clean up well.” You said, a smile spreading across your lips.

“I’m heading to the diner down the street. Wanna come with me?” He asked.

“Is Aframin paying?” He nodded his head, you shrugged your shoulders. “Why not. I wouldn’t mind having a decent meal before heading to jail for identity theft.”

You closed the door behind you and walked down the stairs with Dean, falling into a comfortable silence as you headed to the car. But seconds later you felt his hand wrap around your wrist and pull you backwards. You gave him a confused glance at his behavior. He nodded his head to his right. You looked over to see there was a cop car, standing next to it was the two deputies the brothers had ran into earlier and the motel man that checked you in, he pointed at the both of you.

You turned around, cursing underneath your breath. You watched as Dean pulled out his cell phone, making a call to his brother for him to take off. At least he could make it out. You and Dean were about to go to prison for whatever crime the police discovered.

“Stay calm, I’ll handle this.” Dean muttered as the both of you turned around to see the two deputies had approached the both of you. He flashed a smile at the both of them, seeming innocent enough. “Problem officers?”

“Where is your partner?” Deputy Jaffe questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed that he wasn’t in the mood for any funny business that Dean was trying to pull over on him to get out of this situation. His eyes trailed over to you, wondering who the hell you were. But he kept his questions to himself as he looked back at Dean when the man spoke up.

“Partner? What-What partner?” Dean stuttered out, you could tell he was trying to act innocent. He looked over at you and smiled. Suddenly you felt him wrapping his hands around your waist and pulling you into his chest. “I was just taking my girl out for a quick lunch. Is that crime, sir?” You felt his hands slowly slide to your butt, squeezing it for some effect. You bit your lip, blushing at what he had just done.

But it didn’t help, the other deputy headed to the motel where Sam was still in, panic slowly set inside of you when you realized he was the only person that could get you out of this. You only hoped that he somehow managed to get out before it was too late.

“So fake U.S. Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that’s real?” Deputy Jaffe asked.

“My boobs.” Dean remarked, chuckling at his dumb comment that he thought was amusing. It was just the nail in the coffin. You shook your head knowing what was coming next.

You watched the deputy pulled out a pair of handcuffs, he started repeating the Miranda Rights you’ve heard before, considering how an old friend of yours was a cop. The metal clicked together as you felt your hands become restrained behind your back.

You were roughly dragged down and pushed down against the hood of the police car. Dean was slammed down as the deputy read his rights. You’ve been to jail once before for doing something you hadn’t done, but Paige managed to get you out with just a simple orb. Now, you were on your own.

**~~~**

You sat inside a small interrogation room, both your wrists were cuffed to the table so you wouldn’t go anywhere. It felt like hours of you just sitting in this chair and watching the tinted glass window dance with shadows of each person that walked by. You kept thinking that each one passing by was going to be an officer telling you that your entire life was over. What were you going to say when one showed up?

You held your breath as you watched the door slowly open, waiting for some balding man to tell you that your life was over, it was going to be twenty to life in prison for the crime. But when you saw a flash of sandy blonde hair and green eyes, you found yourself breathing normally again. Dean snuck himself through the door without being caught and closed it quietly behind him. “What the hell are you doing here?” You whispered, watching as he headed to you. He slammed something down before pulling out a silver object from his pocket. It took you a second to realize it was a paper clip he must have found.

“I’m here to bust you out, sweetheart.” He mumbled, leaning over so he could start picking at the handcuffs to get you free.

“My hero.” You said, a small smile coming to your face as you glanced over at the leather journal that was sitting just inches from you. “What’s that?” You curiously asked, reaching to take a peek at it right after your hands became free. But Dean was quick to snatch it away before you had a chance to touch it, he shoved it into his jacket.

“I’ll explain later. We need to get out here before the cops come back.” Dean said.

Both of you escaped to an empty hallway that lead towards an office with a possible way to escape. It seemed that something was going on with the amount of noise and chaos that could be heard from behind the door. You watched as Dean peeked his out the window where you could hear officers running around the place and leaving one by one. After a few minutes, everything became silent. You watched as Dean opened the door and slowly walk in and disappearing. A minute later, he returned with a leather pouch, you were quick to notice the guns that peeked out.

“Are you trying to get us arrested again?” You hissed at him, taken back by what he had stolen for whatever reason.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out two weapons; he handed one to you and then putting the one back into the pouch. “Have you ever shot a gun before?” He asked, you nodded your head, although you only shot a gun once in your lifetime, you still remembered everything. “Good.”

You followed behind as Dean lead you to the end of the hall. You opened it up and suddenly felt a rush of cold air, you looked to see that you were just a step away from the rooftop.

“It’s for protection, just in case something happens.” Dean muttered as he began walking to the edge. You rolled your eyes and saw what he was looking for. You pushed him out of the way and headed down the metal ladder first.

You landed on your feet when you had to jump from the large gap from where the ladder ended. You watched as Dean quickly caught up and ran out of the alleyway you found yourselves in. Dean headed to a payphone after yours were confiscated from the cops. He made a call to Sam, standing outside and looking around at the nighttime scenery.

“Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? That’s pretty illegal.” You heard Dean speak through the phone. His voice was happy sounding, as if he was proud of his brother. It was quiet for a few moments until Dean spoke up again.

“Listen, we got to talk.” Sam must be talking on the other end because all you heard were soft mummers and something about a woman in white, he must be talking about Constance. “Sammy, would you shut up for a second?…That’s what I’m trying to tell you. He’s gone. Dad left Jericho.”

Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach at the words you just heard. It seemed as though they were looking for their father, and they’ve come so close, but it was all for nothing. “I’ve got his journal…Well, he did this time.” Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That must have been what you saw earlier. “Same old ex-Marine crap. When he wants to let us know where he’s going….I’m not sure yet.” Suddenly you could hear the echo of tires squealing and Dean calling his brother’s name frantically at the phone.

“What just happened?” You asked as you watched Dean head out of the phone booth. His face was pale. He didn’t say anything, he just ran fast as he could. You only could suck in a breath and follow behind in hopes that you could keep up with him.


	3. Liar, liar, apartment on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets reunited with the Winchester’s after years of being apart. And although she is happy to be around them again, she finds herself lying about who she really is because of what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.1) Pilot: Part three

Your feet ached and you felt like you had been running forever, but you kept following Dean to where ever he was heading to, which was the Welch household. You saw that the Impala was parked off to the side of the road. But you couldn’t quite make out where Sam was inside of it. Running a little bit faster, you finally spotted him sitting inside the car with the ghost of Constance sitting on top of his body, hurting him. Your lips stretched into a scowl.

Adrenaline pumped through your body as you thought of something, the gun dug into your backside. Ignoring the shouts from Dean, you suddenly found yourself running faster than him and pulling out the gun. You stopped at the passenger side and saw Constance had somehow transformed into this skeletal ghost that didn’t make you scared like she wanted.

“Get down!” You shouted at Sam. The ghost looked at you before you pulled the trigger several times, the window shattered into a million pieces as you slowly inched closer towards the car with each shot. You waited a few seconds until she was gone, but somehow she popped back up again. You quickly brought the gun back up again and shot a few more times until she finally vanished into thin air. You thought that it would do the job, but Sam decided that wasn’t good enough.

He turned the engine back on and floored it, driving right through the house and lost himself in the pile of wreckage. Dean called out his little brother’s name as he ran to the crash. You followed after him into the house and saw that Sam was okay, but stuck inside the car. You helped Dean get him out as best as you could. When he was free, you wrapped his right arm around your shoulder and tried to steady his body onto yours to keep him from being in too much pain.

Your eyes wandered around the house until they landed on Constance, she was across the room now. She bent down and picked up a photograph that must have dropped from the crash. Her eyes went from the picture towards the three of you. You nervously gulped, her face was written with anger as she threw the frame back towards the ground in frustration. She was pissed.

In a blink of an eye she moved and somehow dragged a dresser and threw it against your bodies, pinning you against the car. You groaned from the sudden pressure and pain, trying your hardest to help the boys push this thing off your body, but it was no use.

Then the lights flickered on around the place and an eerie vibe set in; she changed her mood, frantically looking around the place to see what was causing it. But she knew exactly what it was. She turned her head towards the staircase. You watched as water began pouring down through the wooden cracks and stairs, Constance’s attention was focused on two figures that stood on top of the stairs.

She walked to it, her eyes landed on the small shadows of bodies that she could make out. What they said made a shiver run down your spine when you realize who they were, her dead kids. “You’ve come home to us, Mommy.” The children whispered in sync, they held hands. She just stood there, looking at the shadows for a few moments until she turned her head towards the right.

Then they were back after so many years of neglect. There stood her real children in the flesh again. They wrapped their tiny arms around her body as she screamed out in terror, the guilt settled in after all these years of running away from what she had done to them. But she couldn’t escape. Seconds later you saw a flash of light causing you to turn your head as the room shook all around you.

After a few seconds, you turned back to see what happened. You noticed that Constance and her children were gone, all except for a puddle of water that was left behind. The three of you looked at one another, making sure everyone was all right. Sam and Dean pushed off the dresser and let it fall back towards the ground.

You headed towards the wet spot, you heard Sam and Dean follow behind. “So this is where she drowned her kids.” Dean said, looking around the place one more time.

“That’s why she could never go home.” Sam explained, “She was too scared to face them.”

“You found her weak spot, nice job Sammy.” Dean congratulated his brother by slapping his bruised chest before heading towards his beloved car to see if there was any damage.

Sam forced out a chuckle through the pain, his eyes dropping towards you. “I wish I could the same thing for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?”

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest. “I saved your ass, didn’t I?“

"I’ll tell you another thing.” Dean spoke up, leaning over to inspect something on the Impala. “If you screwed up my car, I’ll kill you.”

Sam just laughed at his brother’s threat as Dean flashed his brother a glare that you knew wasn’t a serious one. You smiled to yourself as you saw how immature the boys were acting. And Dean seemed to be a bit more happier, he didn’t know what it was, but having you around him again after a few years brought out the goofiest part of him he didn’t know he had.

The brothers wasted no time in getting the car out of the wreckage, while you tried your hardest to keep yourself warm from the sudden gust of wind that hit you. You rubbed your hands along your arms to create some sort of friction to keep them warm. Even with the jacket you had on, it wasn’t enough to keep you warm.

Suddenly, you felt something heavy drape over your shoulders and the familiar smell of Dean’s cologne filled your nose. The man had let you wear the jacket, just like he had let you wear before all those years ago. You slid your arms through the holes, letting out a laugh at how big it seemed on you. But oh, it sure was warm.

“Thank you for this.” You spoke to him in the softest tone of voice as you gave him a small smile.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Dean returned the gesture as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You both started walking back to the Impala. “So, where should I drop you off? Your parents house, a motel..”

You could feel your smile drop at the mention of your parents. Of course, that was one thing you forgot to tell him and his brother when you saw them again after seven damn years. You stopped walking, standing at the backseat door of the Impala as you overlooked the brother’s faces; They were both filled with concern at the sudden shift in your mood.

You let out a sigh, “My parents passed away trying to protect me five years ago.” You admitted to the both of them, leaning yourself up against the car, you folded your hands together on top of it, spilling out most of the truth about what had gone down during the years you hadn’t seen them. “A demon killed them, which is the whole reason why I wanted to learn more about the supernatural.. This demon tried to come after me, but there were a couple of people.. _hunters_ , I guess, who saved me and brought me to their home.”

The brothers were silent for a moment, Dean couldn’t help but hate himself for bringing your parents up. “Y/N.. I’m so sorry.” He apologized to you,

You shook your head, giving him a small smile. “There’s no way you could’ve known, Dean.” You reassured him. “Don’t beat yourself up over that.” 

“What about the demon?” Sam couldn’t help himself but to ask, you looked back over at him, wondering what he was trying to ask. “Did they manage to kill the demon?”

“The demon’s out there.” You admitted to them. “It wasn’t like any other demon they had seen before.” You fidgeted with your thumbs all before pushing away from the Impala.”Let’s get going, yeah?” You said to them, giving them a small smile before slipping yourself into the backseat, leaving Sam and Dean in their own personal thoughts for a moment before they followed you in suit.

**~~~**

The Impala was back on the road in no time with only a broken taillight that could be fixed in the morning, but for now, all of you needed to get home safely like promised. Dean was at the driver’s seat while Sam was in the passenger’s side, his father’s journal sitting on his lap with the page flipped towards the coordinates to see where they lead. His finger traced around a trail until he found out where his father wanted them to go.

“Okay, here’s where Dad went.” Sam pointed out on the map that he leaned against the dashboard. “It’s called Black Bottle Ridge, Colorado.”

“Sounds charming.” Dean remarked. He looked down at the map for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the road. “How far?”

“About six hundred miles.” Sam answered, turning head slightly to the side to observe the map a little bit more under the flashlight.

“If we shag ass, we could make it by morning.” Dean suggested, a little bit of hope rising in his voice.

Sam looked up from the map, he was quiet for a few moments, not sure of how to break the news towards his older brother. He wasn’t as serious as finding his father like his brother was. “Dean, um…” His brother looked at the road before glancing at his brother.

“You’re not going.” He muttered underneath his breath.

“The interviewer’s in ten hours. I got to be there.” Sam tried to explain, but his older brother didn’t want to hear anymore of it.

Dean scoffed and positioned himself around in the seat to keep the air from getting awkward. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’ll take you home.” He muttered underneath his breath, trying to disguise his disappointment with hardening anger.

The car fell into a silence between the two brothers when the conversation ended. Dean looked at the rear view mirror to see how you were doing after today’s events; he caught a glimpse of your sleeping face in the backseat. You had his beloved leather jacket wrapped around your tiny body, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of you just passed out from today’s adventures.

“Promise me you’ll keep her safe.” Sam’s voice broke the silence. Dean turned his head to look at his brother. “Whatever you do, make sure that demon doesn’t manage to get her. She was really tough today, but I don’t think she could handle being on her own.”

"Trust me, Sammy.” Dean gave a promise to his brother he was going to keep. “I plan on keeping her near me this time.”

**~~~**

You woke up a few hours later to the sound of mumbled voices and doors being slammed shut. Dawn was slowly rising again, making it a bit easier for you to make out the blurry vision of Sam leaning against the car while he talked to his brother one more time. You tried to get yourself up into a sitting position, but your body felt so heavy from all the running around you did today. You slouched back down and tugged at the jacket more to keep yourself warm again.

“You’re leaving already?” You asked in a sleepy tone, your eyes barely able to keep themselves opened. He nodded, giving you a small smile as he walked over to the door you were near. He opened it up so you could crawl out and reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. “It was really good to see you again.”

“It was good to see you, too,” Sam muttered into your hair with a small smile as he hugged you back.”I missed my best friend.”

“Let’s go Sleeping Beauty, we have a long drive ahead of us.” Dean said. You got into the passenger side of the Impala after he had said that and he drove away from the apartment building and back to the open road, heading to Black Bottle for the search to continue for his father, but you didn’t know you were tagging along with him.

“So, where are you taking me?” You asked him.

His lips stretched into a small smile. “I was actually planning on keeping you with me.” He said, dropping his right hand from the steering wheel to reach for yours. You held onto his hand as he gave it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

You smiled at the man, happy with the plan he had it mind. “I won’t go anywhere if you don’t want me to.”

Happy with what I said, he let everything fall quiet for a few minutes; all you felt was the vibrations of the moving car and the radio. But when Dean yelled out, “Son of a bitch!” You knew something was wrong as the car suddenly jerked around into a rough u-turn. You had to clutch the seat to keep yourself from slamming against the door. It took you only a few seconds to realize that Dean was heading back to Stanford.

“Listen Y/N, I want you to stay inside the car no matter what happens.” Dean instructed. You nodded your head, suppressing your fear as you mumbled out an okay.

Dean killed the engine and raced inside the building, leaving you alone with your racing mind and endless questions. Your heart was beating rapidly inside your chest with fear, wondering what the hell was going on. You turned your head to see the lights above you were flickering like crazy, before you slowly turned your eyes to the dashboard clock. Everything about this felt so familiar to you, but you couldn’t figure out what it was.

Pretty soon, you saw Sam’s apartment became engulfed into flames. You gasped as you frantically searched for any sign of Dean. A grueling ten seconds later, you saw him step outside the building with Sam, who was fighting and calling out someone’s name, you wondered who he was calling after.

**~~~**

There were police cars surrounding the building, and after Dean had explained to you that Sam’s girlfriend was in there and had died in the fire, you tried getting the boy to say something, but he kept silent. He just busied himself with taking apart a gun and reassembling it while Dean questioned the police to see if he could learn about what happened.

Dean came back after another few minutes, the look on his face was defeated, nobody had found Jessica, Sam’s girlfriend’s body. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air. Sam violently threw the gun back into the trunk when he was done putting it back together, he looked at you and Dean, speaking up for the first time since all of this happened.

“We got work to do.”


	4. Nightmares and bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the boys follow the coordinates in John’s journal and land in Colorado, where they investigate the disappearance of several campers. Meanwhile, Y/N struggles with the nightmares of her parent’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.2) Wendigo: Part one

_Sweat beaded down your forehead as you pressed the cloth you had to your mouth and your nose, keeping you from breathing in any of the fumes the fire gave off. This was one big nightmare that you thought would never happen to you; The apartment you had in San Francisco, California, had caught on fire. You didn’t exactly know what caused it, you were always so careful to make sure everything was off and unplugged by the time you would leave. You rarely had any candles lit, and when you did, you’d triple check them to see if they were still burning before you left._

_You shouldn’t have been in here, you should’ve stayed put when the fireman told you to after you had come back from the grocery store, but your parents were here. They were visiting you for the week, and they stayed inside while you went out to get some ingredients for the dinner you were going to be making._

_“Mom! Dad!” Your voice was muffled, but it was still loud enough for either of them to hear, if they were still alive. You flinched when part of the ceiling came crashing down just a few feet away from you. Your heart was beating rapidly inside of your chest as you prayed that your parents were okay._

_You stopped in your spot when you noticed that the fire was blocking you from going any further. You were on your way to the room they were staying in, but there was no chance in getting in unless you wanted to catch on fire._

_“Y/N!” You could hear a voice you had heard only a couple of times before coming from behind you and you turned around to see Piper Halliwell and her sister, Paige Matthews. They had been trying to keep you safe ever since they swore they saw a ‘demon’ coming after you. You would always laugh at such a thing, but now you were wondering how the hell they had gotten in here so fast. “We saw a shadow standing near the window of your bedroom when we were outside and I’m pretty that’s it’s the demon that’s after you. We have to get you out of here.”_

_“No!” You protested against what they were trying to do, you’d blame yourself if you left and your parents ended up dead because of you. “I’m not going anywhere until I find my parents!”_

_“Honey, I know you want to find your parents, but you’re going to die if you stay here.” Paige tried to reason with you, but you wouldn’t listen. All three of you flinched with another part of the ceiling came crashing down again, this time, it grazed your arm, burning a part of your flesh and you couldn’t help but let out a loud scream of pain._

_“Y/N, come on. We have to get you out of here, I can get my husband to heal you.” Piper told you as she reached her hand out for you. You stood there for a few moments as you stared at her, hesitant to leave your parents behind. And it seemed she was catching on. “You’re only nineteen, your parents wouldn’t want you to die at such a young age trying to look for them, they would want you alive.”_

_Letting out a sigh, you knew she was right. You grabbed onto her hand as she took a hold of her sister’s, but before Paige could get a chance to orb out of there and to the safety of Piper’s home, you three caught a glimpse of a man’s figure._

_“Get her out of here, now!” You heard your dad’s voice calling out to the three of you as he started rushing towards you. “He’s coming for her!”_

_“Daddy!” You called out to him and let go of Piper’s hand as you stepped forward to go over to him, but you were quickly pulled back when the demon you didn’t believe was after you had showed up behind him. He stabbed your dad in the neck, and let the sharp blade cut all the way down the middle._

_You let out a scream of terror as you watched your dad’s body drop to the ground, all before your eyes trailed up to meet the demon’s yellow ones. A smirk stretched wide across his lips at the fact he now had you in his sight._

_“Piper, blow him up!” Paige ordered at her sister, who had no second thoughts in using her powers on the demon. But when it only sent him stumbling backwards instead of blowing him to bits and pie, Piper grabbed a hold of your hand again, telling her little sister to get going before he had his chance at hurting you._

_And in seconds, Paige was orbing all three of you out of there._

**~~~**

A terrified gasp escaped your throat as your eyelids ripped wide open. For a moment, it took you a while to realize you were just having a nightmare as you looked around to see that you were still in the backseat of Dean’s Impala, rock music filled your ears as you controlled your heavy breathing, allowing you to calm down. You turned your head slightly to see the brothers were sitting in the front seats, everything was just like it was before you had fallen asleep.

“Are you okay?”

Dean glanced into the mirror to and stared at you with a worried look in his eye. You didn’t know why you were beginning to have nightmares about the night your parents passed away, but it had been happening ever since you came across the brothers again. This was your third time having this nightmare, and it wasn’t getting any better. But Dean didn’t know this, neither did Sam.

You still nodded your head, pretending that everything was fine as you adjusted yourself in your seat. “Where are we?” You curiously asked. You found yourself remembering the conversation you heard from the brothers about heading to Colorado from the coordinates John left in his journal for his oldest son to find before you had fallen asleep.

“Just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

Sam pulled out the paper map again so it was resting against his lap. He tried to keep himself focused on it before speaking up again. “You know what? Maybe we shouldn’t have left Stanford so soon.”

“Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing.” Dean reminded his little brother. “If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica….”

“Got to find Dad first.” Sam finished, still observing the map.

“Dad disappearing, and this thing shows up again after twenty years? It’s not a coincidence.” Dean looked over at his brother. “Dad will have answers. He’ll know what to do.”

“It’s weird, man.” Sam mumbled, his face scrunching up. “The coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge…”

“What about it?” Dean asked.

“There’s nothing there. It’s just woods.” Sam remarked, putting the map back down into his lap again after taking a closer look. “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?” The boys looked at each another, each sharing a moment of confusion before letting the car fall into a silence.

A little while later, the three of you pulled up into the Ranger’s Station to find more information on the place their father pointed them to. Sam was observing a 3-D looking map, Dean was staring at some picture as you stood next to the window looking out at the woods. You kept silent to yourself, as you remembered all of the camping trips you and your parents would take every summer when you were younger. You couldn’t remember the last time you slept in a tent with trees surrounding you and a fire burning so you could roast your marshmallows as you listened to the stories your dad would tell you.

“Dude, check out the size of this frigging’ bear.” Dean said, you wiped at a tear you didn’t even realize was falling down your face as you turned your head to land your eyes on a framed picture of a huge grizzly bear.

Sam walked over from the map, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the photograph. “…And a dozen or more grizzles in the area. It’s no nature hike, that’s for sure.” You gulped as you titled your head to the side and observed the picture for a few more moments.

“You kids aren’t planning to out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance?” A voice called out. You quickly turned around to see there was a ranger standing across the room with his hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised, waiting patiently for an answer.

“Oh, no, sir. We’re environmental-study majors from U.C. Boulder- just working on a paper.” Sam lied, flashing an innocent smile.

“Recycle, man.” Dean chuckled out, throwing his fist in the air for some added effect.

“Bull.” The ranger said. You froze in fear. “You’re friends with that Hailey girl, right?” He asked. The ranger grabbed his mug of coffee before heading over towards the opposite side of his desk. You and the boys followed behind.

“Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…” You lied, quickly dropping your eyes to his name tag. “Wilkinson.”

“Well, I will tell you what exactly I told her.” The ranger explained, the three of you walked closer to hear what he was saying. “Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Black Water until the 24th. So it’s not exactly a missing persons now, is it? Tell that girl to quit worrying. I’m sure her brother is just fine.” He mumbled the last part, slowly walking away.

“We will.” Dean said. “Well, that Hailey girl’s quite a pistol, huh?”

The ranger sighed, “That’s putting it mildly.”

“Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit.” Dean suggested, stepping closer to the ranger. “You know, so she could see her brother’s return date.”

Dean managed to persuade the ranger to give him a copy of the report. You followed behind the brothers as you all stepped out of the office and went back to walking on the dirt path, heading to the Impala. Dean chuckled to himself as he looked over the piece of paper once more.

“What, are you cruising for a hook up or something?” You asked, not even realizing that you said it out loud, that was until you caught his gaze that seemed to be written with confusion at what you were implying.

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned. His eyebrows furrowed together.

“The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let’s just go find your dad. Why do we need to talk to this girl anyway?” You questioned back.

“What, are you jealous?” Dean asked in a curious tone of voice. Truth be told, you were. But it’s been awkward between the both of you since you told him and his brother about your parents. He still loved you, in fact, he wanted to be with you again. But he couldn’t help but feel guilty for bringing up your parents. Sure, he didn’t know about any of what happened, but it still gnawed at him and now he feels as though you think he’s too inconsiderate. You slipped your hands into your back pockets and looked down at your feet, mumbling a simple lie and telling him that you weren’t jealous. He felt a bit disappointed at your answer, but he brushed it off as he spoke up again. “Look, maybe we just know what we’re walking into before we actually do it.“

You turned your head away from the man just to roll your eyes once more. After a few seconds of silence, you looked back to see that Dean kept his gaze fixated on you. Your eyebrows furrowed in wonder. “What?” You asked.

“Why are you acting all ‘shoot first, ask questions later’?” Dean questioned.

“I don’t know!” You said, your voice rising in slight annoyance at the man. “I’m just exhausted! And I want this case over with.” With that, you opened up the backseat and slid yourself into the Impala, hoping that you could at least sleep on the way to this girl’s house as the boys followed you in suit.

**~~~**

The three of you arrived at the Collins’ household just as the sun was setting; you stood with your hands inside your pockets as you watched Dean press the doorbell. It was a grueling minute before the front door opened. A girl that looked to be about your age was the one who opened up the front door. She gave the three of you confused glances, looking each of you over before the older Winchester spoke up.

“You must be Hailey Collins. I’m Dean, this is Sam and Y/N.” Dean introduced the three of you. “We’re rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy.”

“Let me see some I.D.” Hailey said. The man wasted no time and pulled out one of his fake badges for her. He pressed it up to the screen door, letting her scan over it for a few moments before looking up at the three of you again, Dean dropped his arms to his side. It felt like an eternity passed before she broke the silence. “Come in.” She opened up the screen door for you to walk in, but just as you were about take your first step, her eyes landed on the parked Impala. “That yours?”

“Yeah.” Dean said. He broke out into a flirtatious smile, acting as if he enjoyed the fact that she took notice.

“Nice car.” Hailey admitted, nodding her head once. And with that, she turned around and headed further inside the house. Dean turned his head and gave his brother a smirk, the kind that could be easily translated, he was into this chick. You rolled your eyes and pushed past him.

All of you managed to walk inside the house and follow the noise to the dining room, but Hailey was nowhere in sight. You smiled politely at a boy, who looked to be just a teenager, but he didn’t break his concentration from the table when he looked up for just a second. You saw a flick of black hair coming from the kitchen, Hailey must have wandered in there after she let all of you in.

“So, if Tommy’s not due back for a while, how do you know something wrong?” Sam asked, starting off the conversation again.

Hailey came back into the dining room with two plastic bowls filled with food, she answered the question after she placed them on the table. “He checks in every day by cell. He emails photos, stupid little videos.” She said. Her voice became harder when she spoke up again. “But we haven’t heard anything in over three days now.”

“Well, maybe he can’t get cell reception.” You said, raising your eyebrows.

“He’s got a satellite phone, too.” Hailey remarked, she turned her back and walked away again.

“Could it be he’s just having fun and forget to check in?” Dean questioned.

The boy who had been quiet since you and the brothers been here finally spoke up. “He wouldn’t do that.” He almost snapped at the oldest Winchester from his accusation.

“Our parents are gone. It’s just me and my two brothers.” Hailey confessed. “We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.”

“Can I see those pictures he sent you?” Sam asked, wrapping his fingers together and pointing.

Hailey agreed, getting all four of you around her computer as she pulled up files of her brother, Tommy. You noticed most of them were from the camping trip. She pulled up the last video he sent her.

“Hey Hailey,” Tommy said with a grin, you noticed that it was taken at night in the comfort of his tent. “Day six. We’re still out near Black Water Ridge. We’re fine, keeping safe, so don’t worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.” Maybe it was you going crazy, but you swore you saw a shadow quickly run past the tent during the few seconds of the video. You looked at both the boys, but Sam was the only one that turned to look back at you, sharing the same confused look.

“We’ll find your brother. We’re heading out to Black Ridge first thing.” Dean said.

“Then maybe I’ll see you there.” Hailey said as she brushed past Dean. Both brothers looked at one another. “Look, I can’t sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I’m heading out there in the morning, and I’m gonna find Tommy myself.”

“I think I know you feel.” Dean muttered, Hailey looked at him.

“Hey, would you mind forwarding these to me?” You asked, pointing to the files. “I think they would help me a little better, you know.” She gave you a slightly confused look, but she nodded her head and agreed.

**~~~**

That same night, the three of you went to a bar. It was a busy night with people crowding the place, guys playing a game of pool and waitresses passing around glasses of beer. The last bar you ever stepped into was P3, a club that Piper owned. It was weird being somewhere completely different without the sister’s surrounding you.

“So, what did you come up with that research of yours?” You turned your head to look at Dean, he was staring at you, nodding towards your bag that sat on the floor.

You reached for your bag, placing it on the table and pulled out the laptop you’ve had since you were twenty one and your notebook. “So, Black Water Ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic- local campers mostly- but, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there.” You explained, watching as Sam began to pull up the video with your laptop. “The strange thing is, they were never found.”

“Any before that?” Dean asked, watching as you pulled out a newspaper article you found online.

“Yeah,” You said, handing the paper to Dean and Sam to look at. “In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And, again, in 1959, and again, before that in 1936- every 23 years, just like clock work.”

“Okay, watch this. Here is the clincher.” Sam said, pulling up Tommy’s video. “I downloaded that guy Tommy’s video to the laptop.” He fast forwarded the video until it was just seconds away from the part that confused you. He clicked on a button a few times, letting the video go frame by frame to show you and Dean.

“Do it again,” Dean said, leaning it closer to take a better look.

Sam rewound the video by a few seconds and clicked a button three times to let you see the video in slow motion. You could clearly see the shadow pass by the tent. “That’s three frames. It’s a fraction of a second.” Sam explained, “Whatever that thing is, it can move.”

Dean slapped both of you on the shoulders, “I told you something weird was going on.” He stated in a matter of fact tone. You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah. I got one more thing that’s gonna make you jump for joy.” You sarcastically remarked. “In the ‘59 attack, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid- barely crawled out of the woods alive.”

“Is there a name?” Dean asked, taking a look at the article again.

“Yup, Sam has his address and everything. I think we could check him out after we eat dinner.” You said, grabbing a menu and looking at what to eat. “Because I don’t know about you two, but I am starving.”

You watched as Dean’s lips stretched into a slight smirk as he leaned in closer to his brother to whisper something in his ear. The smile on Sam’s face made you wonder what exactly it was Dean had said to him.

**~~~**

“Look, Ranger, I don’t know why you’re asking me about this.” An older man muttered, letting the three of you into his home. You noticed the man was now in sixties, dressed in sweats and an old bathrobe. A cigarette was hanging out of his mouth and it looked like he hasn’t shaved in a few days. You watched as Dean closed the door behind him and looked around the place. “It’s public record.” He went on. “I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-”

“Grizzly? That’s what attacked them?” Sam questioned as the room fell silent for a few moments. With his back turned to you, all you could see was a ring of smoke he blew out and the nodding of his head.

“The other people that went missing that year- those bear attacks, too?” Dean asked, taking a few steps forward to the older man. The man blinked a few times before looking away, ignoring Dean’s questions. “What about all the people that missing this year? Same thing?”

“If we know what we’re dealing with, we could stop it.” Your voice was soft, you tried to get the man to feel comfortable, but it didn’t work.

Pulling out the cigarette, he looked at you straight in the eye. “I seriously doubt that.” He stated. “Anyways, I don’t see the difference it would make.” He sat down in a seat right next to the window he was once standing at, reaching for a drink and muttering, “You wouldn’t believe me. Nobody ever did.”

“Mr. Shaw…” Sam took a few steps forward, slowly making his way over and taking a seat next to the man. His tone was soft and reassuring. “What did you see?”

He sighed to himself, you watched as the look on his face slowly turned in to some sort of pain. Like he was just remembering what he went through all those years ago. His eyes were full of sadness. “Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid to well. I heard it, though.” His eyebrows slightly furrowed together as he recollected on the memory. “A roar…” Sam turned to look at you and Dean, before looking back at the man. “…Like no man or animal I ever heard.”

“It came at night?” Sam speculated, the man nodded his head. “Got inside your tent?”

“It got inside our cabin.” The man confessed. “I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn’t smash a window or break the door- it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that?” You had to look at the boys, something about this story made your stomach turn into knots. And it was only getting worse. “I didn’t even wake up until I heard my parents screaming.”

“It killed them?” You found yourself asking in a quiet tone.

“Dragged them off into the night.” The man recalled, the sadness was becoming too much for him.

“Why it left me alive- I’ve been asking that myself ever since. It did leave me this, though.” You watched as he pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal four deep wounds on the left side of his collar bone.

“There’s something evil in those woods.” He admitted, nodding his head. “It was some sort of demon.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at the older man, trying your hardest to keep yourself calm all before turning around and following the brothers out to the hall and shut the door.

“Spirits and demons don’t have to unlock doors.” Dean stated, “They just go through the walls.”

“So it’s probably something else- something corporeal.” Sam guessed.

Dean looked over at his brother, his face was written with confusion. “'Corporeal’? Excuse me, professor?”

“Shut up,” Sam remarked back. Typical brothers. “So, what do you think?”

“The claws, the speed that it moves- it could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we’re talking about, we’re talking about a creature,” Dean stopped and looked at his brother. “And it’s corporeal, which means we can kill it.”

You rolled your eyes and followed behind the brothers until both of you headed outside, you watched as Dean headed towards his trunk and opened up the secret compartment, he lifted up a shotgun to use it as a base to keep it open. He pulled out a cameo green duffel bag and began putting in different weapons inside the bag. Sam headed over and began helping.

“We can’t let that Hailey girl out there.” You declared, not wanting the girl to get hurt.

“What are we gonna tell her- she can’t go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?” Dean muttered, looking over his shoulder to stare at you.

You gave him a glare. “Yeah, I do actually. It’s not safe for her to head out there with that creature roaming around the place. She could get hurt.”

“Her brother’s missing, Y/N.” He reminded you, you rolled your eyes. “She’s not just gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.”

“So finding your father isn’t good enough?” You questioned, tilting your head to the side, watching as he pulled out the bag full of weapons. Sam was keeping quiet, but you knew he was feeling the same about this situation. He ripped the gun away and slammed the hood down. “Now you gotta babysit too?”

“What the hell is your problem?” Dean asked, his face slowly twitching into anger.

“Nothing.” You lied.

“Y/N..”

“Maybe my problem is the fact we’re on this stupid case, and you’re too busy focusing on a way to possibly get into this chick’s pants!” Your outburst seemed to have shocked Dean. He went to speak up to you, but you made your way to the Impala and slipped yourself into the backseat, slamming the door behind you. Maybe it was wrong of you to say that, it was wrong to get jealous like you were because you and Dean weren’t together anymore, you haven’t been for seven years.

But since meeting him again, you thought maybe, just maybe there was a chance. After all, he had given you a promise the day he had to leave with his father; if you two ever were to run into each other again, you’d be together again. You were his first love, and you were his first heart break. The day he had to leave you, was the most emotional day of his life. He didn’t want it to happen again.


	5. The woods can be a dangerous place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the boys follow the coordinates in John’s journal and land in Colorado, where they investigate the disappearance of several campers. Meanwhile, Y/N struggles with the nightmares of her parent’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.2) Wendigo: Part two

The next morning, the three of you loaded up the Impala and headed to the woods to search for Hailey’s brother. You haven’t spoken to Dean after your little outburst, no matter how many times he tried to talk to you. He even offered you a coffee before you and the brothers hit the road, considering how tired you were, but you didn’t take it, only kept your arms crossed over your chest and looked away from the man.

You watched as the view of Hailey and her little brother were getting bigger. An unfamiliar man was standing off to the side with a gun in his hands. You suspected it was Roy, the man that Hailey hired to help them navigate through the woods.

The Impala stopped as Dean turned off the engine, you opened your door with your backpack in your hands before stepping onto the dirt path. Your eyes landed on Hailey, looking surprised to see the three of you. “You got room for three more?” Dean called, heading up to the group.

“You want to come with us?” She asked.

“Who are these guys?” Roy eyed the three of you with suspicion.

“Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up.” Hailey remarked, turning her head to look at Roy.

You rolled your eyes at the attitude she had. Following behind Sam, you smiled at Ben and tried to ignore the small banter going back and forth between Hailey and Dean.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Roy asked in a serious tone, jumping into the conversation. You turned your head to look at the man. “It’s dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.”

“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be.” Dean explained. “We just want to them find their brother. That’s all.”

The six of you headed into the woods without another wood. You had missed the sounds of your feet crunching against the dead leaves, or the sounds of the birds chirping as they flew by above you. It was almost like you were heading to the campsite you were about to stay at with your parents, but instead of them, it was with the Winchester brother’s and three other people you hardly knew. And we were hunting down a creature none of us knew. You took a deep breath, and stopped in your tracks for a moment as you looked around the woods. You weren’t alone in this, but a big part of you felt like all you had was yourself.

“Getting tired already?” Roy asked from the front, you looked up to see him giving you a glare from how you randomly stopped.

You rolled your eyes and let out a scoff as you started walking again. “No, I’m not tired, there’s just.. a lot of memories running through my mind right now.” You told him, a small smile stretched across your lips.

“Memories of what?” He curiously asked as you two walked side by side.

“My parents took me camping a lot when I was younger every summer.” You admitted to him. “It was my favorite thing to do with them, I haven’t been out in the woods since they passed away because it was going to be the same.”

Roy’s expression softened at what you had told him. “I’m sorry, how did your parents die may I ask?”

You opened your mouth to say something, but before you could speak, Dean changed the subject, thinking it would’ve been hard for you to recall the memory of your parents dying. “So Roy- you said you did a little hunting?” He asked, stepping in between the two of you.

“Yeah. More than a little.” He answered, his tone now sounding bored.

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded, looking down at the ground to see where he was going. “What kind of furry creatures do you hunt?”

“Mostly buck. Sometimes bear.” He answered, stopping as he observed around the place.

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Dean questioned, walking a little bit further up from everyone as he looked around. You bit back a laugh.

Roy grabbed Dean by the back of his collar and roughly yanked him back. Everyone stopped and looked, you clenched your jaw, waiting for something to happen. “What you doing, Roy?” Dean asked, his tone dropping lower.

Roy let go of him, grabbing a stick and hitting it to the ground, making a bear trap go off. He looked at Dean and smirked, “You should watch where you’re stepping…Ranger.” He muttered before walking off at his own pace.

Dean stood there, staring down at the trap. “It’s a bear trap,” He chuckled out nervously.

You rolled your eyes and stood next to Sam for a few seconds, he was staring down at the trap like something was off putting about it. You gave him a worried glanced, he just shook his head and began walking again to catch up with the rest of the gang. You followed behind and fell last in line, which you didn’t mind.

After another few minutes of walking, Hailey spoke up. “You didn’t pack any provisions.” She tried to walk faster to catch up with him. “You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You’re not rangers, so who the Hell are you?” She yanked Dean by his arm to stop and turn him around.

Sam and you stopped behind as Dean glanced at both of you, wondering if he should speak the truth. You sighed and walked up to Dean, you leaned over and whispered. “Let me talk to her, go ahead with the rest of them.” You said as you stared into his eyes. He gave you a confused look. “Go off and do what you came here to do.” You warned, giving him a soft smile. He sighed and nodded his head over to his brother, you watched as the two of them walked off.

“Sam and Dean are brothers, I’m their best friend.. I guess.” You explained, sighing to yourself. “They’re looking for their dad, and for some reason they think he might be here, but they don’t know that for sure. Look…Dean thought since he was in the same boat as you, he wanted to help.”

“Why didn’t he tell me from the start?” Hailey asked, you wanted to laugh.

“He’s not very honest, I guess. I bumped into them again a couple of weeks ago after a few years, I’m just now figuring out who they are.” You admitted, smiling at her. She tried to smile, but all she was turn away to look at something in the distance. “Look, if it makes you feel any better, I have a feeling we’re getting closer to finding your brother. He’s out there somewhere, alive. We just need to stick together and find him before it’s too late, okay?”

She was quiet for a few seconds before looking at you and nodded her head. “Okay, let’s head back.”

**~~~**

Through the miles of trees and plants, you began to see an opening through the almost human sized weeds as pushed them away and walked up to the group that sopped. “This is it- Black Water Ridge,” Roy explained, stepping out of the way so everyone could walk ahead.

“What coordinates are we at?” Sam asked, walking first as he looked around the place.

Roy pulled out his GPS, punching on a few buttons.“35 minus 111.”

Dean stepped up to his brother and you. “You hear that?” He muttered, you listened quietly around you. But there was nothing but silence.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered. “Not even crickets.”

“I’m going to take a look around.” Roy announced, tucking his device away as he observed the scenery.

Sam, being the overprotective one, spoke up. “You shouldn’t go alone.” He suggested, turning his head to look at the older man.

Roy chuckled to himself. “That’s sweet,” He replied as he began walking over to the three of you. “Don’t worry about me.” He slid between the two boys and headed off.

The five of you were now alone, you all slowly grouped together as Dean stepped up and looked at all of you. “All right, everybody stays together.” He says, “Let’s go.”

Everyone was about to start, until Roy’s voice boomed through the air causing all heads to turn to where the sound was coming from. “Hailey! Over here!” She took off, which caused a ripple effect, everyone went after her. All of you ran for a minute until she stopped dead in tracks, her eyes growing at what she saw. It was something that you didn’t want to see on this entire trip. Tommy’s camping sight. Or what was left of it.

Everything looked like it was ripped apart, nothing was left untouched from what attacked the place. You saw that the tent was slashed apart and barely standing. Different objects laid sprawled across the ground with the same pattern on the tents, everything looked like something had taken their claws and slashed it to bits. When your eyes landed on a pile of blood on top of the tent, your stomach twisted into knots.

“Looks like a grizzly.” Someone muttered, but you couldn’t hear them, you were too busy looking around the place with horror.

“Tommy?” Hailey called out, stepping around the place. She unclasped her backpack and dropped it onto the ground, before bolting off and calling her brother’s name again.

Sam quickly ran up to her and tried to quiet her down, he looked around the place as she questioned why. “Something might still be out there.” He whispered, cautiously observing the woods around you.

“Sam, Y/N.” You heard Dean call your name from somewhere else.

The both of you excused yourself before finding Dean crouched down over something. You walked over and got down on your knees, your eyes observed what looked to be the kind of long marks. “The bodies were dragged from the camp sight.” He said, looking at the two of you. “But here, the tracks just vanish. It’s weird.” The three of you stood back up as you looked around again.

“I’ll take a guess, it’s not a skin walker or a black dog?” You asked, looking back at Dean. He just nodded his head and walked back to the rest of the group with Sam following behind, leaving you alone.

You looked at the tracks again, before turning your head up and looking up at the trees surrounding you. You walked around the forest and started examining each tree, anything out of the ordinary. You were farther away from the camp sight than you intended, but you found something you were looking for.

Turning your head up, you saw a handful of trees marked with claw marks. It looked like someone had done it with a bloody hand. Like something you would expect from a monster that drags their bloody pray away.

“Help! Somebody help me!”

In the distance, you heard the sound of someone shouting deep into the woods, but not far enough from where you were. You rushed back to the camp sight as fast as you could and called out for the brothers when you could see that no one was in sight

Your heart raced in fear when you could hear the sounds of leaves rustling, but you quickly let out a sigh of relief when you saw everyone emerging back to the camp site. It took a few moments to realize all of your gear and belongings suddenly had vanished. Sam and Dean darted around, looking for the thing that could have taken it, but the woods around you appeared to be empty.

“Our packs!” Hailey noticed, her eyes wandering around the place to see where they went. But there was nothing to see except the vandalized belongings you found earlier.

Roy wandered around until he stopped at a certain spot and crouched down on the ground. “So much for my GPS and satellite phone.” He muttered to himself.

“What the Hell is going on?” Hailey questioned, looking over at Sam.

Sam looked around, he shook his head. “It’s smart. It wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.”

“You mean someone- some nut job out there just stole our gear.” Roy wondered, curiously turning his head around to see if he could find the culprit.

When you realized what might’ve been going on, you headed over to the brothers. “I need to speak with you…in private.” You whispered to them, nodding your head to another part of the woods.

“What’s going on, Y/N?” Sam asked you, wondering why you had brought them to a different part of the woods.

“I have a feeling I know what this thing is, Dean, let me see your dad’s journal so we can figure out how to kill this thing.” You demanded. Dean opened his jacket and pulled out the journal, as you pulled out your own journal from your back pocket, it was something the Halliwell’s had gifted to you, giving you information of all of the things they had dealt with, what exactly they were and how to stop them. You flipped through a few pages of the book until you found what you were looking for, before grabbing a hold of the journal Dean was handing over to you and flipping through it until you came across the same thing. "All right. Check that out.” You turned the book so Sam and Dean could see what you presumed the creature was.

“Oh, come on.” Dean muttered, taking the journal and shaking his head at the findings. “Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I’ve never heard of one this far west.”

“Think about it Dean- the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.” You informed, looking around at the woods. “The hunters I was staying with have dealt with this kind of creature before.”

Sam nodded his head at the information you were feeding to both of the brothers, knowing that you were right on this one. “She’s right, Dean.” He agreed with you. “It all adds up.”

His brother mumbled something underneath his breath as he rolled his eyes, he held up his gun and sighed. “Well, then this is useless.” He muttered to himself.

You sighed and walked away, before you did, you turned around and said what’s been burning in the back of you mind. “We got to get these people to safety.” You informed before heading back to the sight to talk to the group.

“All right listen up. It’s time to go.” You declared, walking up to Roy. “Things have gotten more complicated.”

“What?” Hailey hissed out, but you ignored her.

Roy chuckled, he looked at you and smiled. “Whatever out there, I’m think I can handle it.” He stated, turning his back and began to do something else.

“If you shoot this thing, you’re going to make it mad.” You warned, looking at Roy. “We have to leave now.”

“One, you’re talking nonsense, two, you’re in no position to be give anybody orders..” Roy’s voice was getting louder with anger.

You clenched your jaw and pulled back your anger from hurting the man. “We should have never let you come out here in the first place. I’m trying to protect you.”

“You protect me?” Roy slowly stepped forward, his voice was becoming harsher. “I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight.”

“It’s a damn-near-perfect hunter,” You stated, staring Roy straight in the eyes. “It’s smarter than you. And it’s gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.”

Roy just laughed, pushing you back roughly. “You know you’re crazy, right?”

“Yeah?” You questioned, your tone was becoming lower with anger. “You ever hunt-”

Before you could finish your sentence, Dean was pulling you back so you couldn’t lunge at Roy. He didn’t like the fact that the man put his hands on you the way he did, and he sure as hell didn’t want the situation to become worse. “Sweetheart, you gotta chill out.” He warned.

“Stop it. Just everybody stop it.” Hailey shouted, stepping forward. “Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I’m not leaving without him.”

It was quiet for a few moments between the group, Dean looked around. “It’s getting late.” He observed the sky before looking at everyone. “This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We’ll never beat it- not in the dark.” He stated, he paused for a few moments. “We need to settle in and protect ourselves.” He said before walking a few steps and getting prepared for the night ahead.

**~~~**

Night fell quicker than expected, a fire crackled behind you as Dean sketched a symbol in the dirt with a stick he found on the ground before heading back to the group that was circled around the fire.

“One more time. That’s a-” Hailey asked, watching as he went to another spot and did the same drawing in the dirt.

“Anasazi symbols. It’s for protection.” Dean explained. “The Windigo can’t cross over them.”

Roy watched over Dean as he stood there with his gun perched on his shoulder. Laughter erupted from him, “Nobody like a skeptic boy.” Dean said, looking up at the man. He just gave a glare to the man and dropped the stick.

Dean stood back up and walked over to his brother. You were a little further away, using your own little flashlight to help you read over your journal, giving the brothers a little bit of privacy as they talked. Sam sat there in his thoughts, and if he did that for too long, he would get himself worked up. Dean sat down and looked over at his brother. “You want to tell me what’s going on in that freaking head of yours?”

Sam didn’t break his concentration from the ground. “Dean…” He warned, putting his hand up to mumble a lie, but he was quick to catch on.

“No, you’re not fine.” Dean said, “You’re like a powder keg, man. It’s not like you. I’m supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?” He tried to joke, but his brother just kept quiet.

“Dad’s not here.” Sam muttered, not bothering to look up. “I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right….To tell you the truth,” He confessed. “I don’t think Dad’s ever been to Lost Creek.”

Both of them looked up at each other. “Then let’s get these people back to town, and let’s hit the road…find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?” He threw a stick he was holding in anger, sighing to himself in frustration.

Dean stood up and walked over so he was crouched down at eye level to Sam. He pulled out the journal and tapped his top hand against the leather. “This is why…this book.” He explained, his finger tapping against it. “This is Dad’s most single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about evil thing is in here. And he passed it on to the three of us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off- you know, saving people, hunting things….the family business.”

Sam was quiet, trying to make sense of what came out of his brother’s mouth mouth. He shook his head and looked down at the ground. “That makes no sense.” He said, rubbing his face with his hands. “Why- Why doesn’t he just call us? Why doesn’t he just tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” He admitted, “But the way I see it, Dad’s given us a job to do, and I intend to do it.”

Sam looked at his brother. “Dean…” He whispered, shaking his head. “No. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica’s killer. And we also have to find the demon that’s after Y/N before it’s too late.” He looked over to you, you seemed so content as you read over the journal you had of your own. “it’s the only thing I’ve been thinking about.”

“Okay. All right. Sam, we’ll find them. I promise.” Dean consoled his brother. “Listen to me. You’ve got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search for Dad could take a while. And all that anger,” He softly pushed his brother. “You can’t keep it burning over the long haul. It’s going to kill you. You’ve got to have patience, man.”

Sam shook his head, looking at Dean. “How do you do it?” He asked, letting out a chuckle. “How does Dad do it?”

“Well, for one, them.” Dean nudged his head to the side. “I mean, I figured our family’s so screwed to Hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little more bearable.” The two of them focused on Hailey and Ben, who were sitting at the fire, trying to keep each others mind occupied.

“And I’ll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches I can.” He added, smirking when he saw his brother smile softly. “And I promise you we are going to find the demon that’s after Y/N. I’m not going to let anything to happen to her.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at what his brother had said. “You really love her, don’t you?”

“I don’t think I was ever willing to stop loving her.” Dean admitted with a sigh. “I just wish she knew that.”

“Wish I knew what?”

The brothers both almost jumped three feet in the air when they realized you were now standing right near them. You let out a soft chuckle at their behavior before taking a seat next to Dean, looking over at him with a smile, curious to know what he was talking about while you were off to the side.

Before Dean could even answer you, though, you all heard it screaming again. The three of you stood up, grabbing a flashlight as you walked up to investigate. The sounds of a gun cocking and rustling in the woods just a few feet away wasn’t something you wanted to hear.

“It’s trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put.” You said in a calm tone, looking around.

“Inside the magic circle?” Roy taunted, laughing at how it sounded. But the sounds of pleas and helps soon turned into a growl that echoed through the forest. He instantly regretted those words, pointing his gun to the trees. “Okay, that’s no grizzly.”

“It’s okay,” Hailey tried to comfort her little brother as they backed away. “We’ll be all right. I promise.”

There were first sounds of scrams and bushes rustling, then the sounds of a gunshot going off was heard. Roy turned around as he saw a ghostly figure pass him, he aimed his gun and shot again, the sound of the creature being wounded was the sound of victory to him. “I got it!” He cheered, before running after the thing, ignoring Dean’s shouts and protests for him to get back.

“Don’t move,” Dean warned Hailey and Ben, she wrapped her arm around her brother and pushed him back to safety.

You and the brothers ran into the woods and after the man, Dean called the older man’s name several times. As you walked further and further, you couldn’t find Roy anywhere. The three of you looked at one another in defeat.

You found yourself splitting up from the brothers so you three could find Roy faster, but that seemed to be a big mistake. As you were so caught up in looking for the man, you found yourself being grabbed and roughly pulled down to the ground by your feet and all you could remember was letting out a loud scream of fear before your whole world faded to black.


	6. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the boys follow the coordinates in John’s journal and land in Colorado, where they investigate the disappearance of several campers. Meanwhile, Y/N struggles with the nightmares of her parent’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.2) Wendigo: Part three

_You could feel yourself let out a relieved sigh from the pain that was no longer on your arm. You had a pretty nasty burn thanks to the fire that sent your ceiling down to the ground. But thanks to Piper’s husband, Leo Wyatt, you had been healed. And you wished more than anything that he were able to heal the pain that you were feeling on the inside, you didn’t want the memory of your parents erased from your mind, but you sure as hell couldn’t stand the heart ache you were feeling after realizing they were both dead._

_Although you weren’t in pain anymore, you were still shaking up, making a little bit of the tea Phoebe had made for you splash out of the cup and onto their living room floor. You pulled the blanket the sister’s had offered you more over your shoulder before bringing the rim of the cup up to your lips, taking a sip of it before lowering it to your lap._

_Paige and Phoebe both sat on each side of you on their couch, while Piper sat on the arm rest of one of the love seats they had across from it, leaving Leo to plop down onto it._

_The family of four were all patient with you as you took time to process everything that had happened with in the hour, your dad getting brutally murdered in front of your eye sight and what the sisters had told you about magic and demons. You were their innocent, and you were going to remain that way until they managed to find a way to get rid of this demon that was after you once and for all._

_“So.. you guys were right about that demon the whole time.” You finally found your voice after a few minutes of silence. You swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat as Piper spoke up towards you._

_“Yeah, and this demon is nothing like what we have gone up against before.” The older Halliwell truthfully admitted to you. You inhaled a deep breath from what she was saying. “He didn’t blow up like I wanted it too. It’s tough.”_

_Leo shook his head, he had just come back from speaking with the elders about this kind of demon, but just like he figured, they didn’t have any information on him either. “The elders don’t know anything about a demon with yellow eyes. And it’s not in the books, so we don’t exactly know it can be vanquished. Phoebe, did you find anything out from your grandmother?”_

_“I asked both mom and grams, they never came across this kind of demon either.” Phoebe told all of you what neither of you wanted to hear._

_You let out a sigh as tears began to stream down your face. You didn’t bother to wipe them away, you just wanted to cry. That’s all you wanted to do. Your parents might’ve been your adoptive parents, but they were still the only family you had. “I got so angry with them for not being my real parents, and I ended up moving so far away from them after telling them I didn’t want to see them ever again.” Your voice broke as you admitted the thing that you dreaded the most. “They both died thinking I was still so angry with them.. And my dad was just trying to protect me. I have no one.. and no where to go.”_

_“You have us, honey.” Paige reassured you as she rubbed small circles along your back. “You can stay with Phoebe and Piper for however long you’d like until you manage to get back onto your feet.”_

_Phoebe reached a hand up to your face, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away your tears. You looked over at her as she gave you a promise she was so set on keeping. “Yeah, you’ll be safe with us. We won’t let anything bad happen to you.”_

_You gave her a small, yet weak smile before you let out a soft sob at her words, causing her to pull you into a tight embrace. You rested your head onto her shoulder, allowing yourself to cry until you couldn’t anymore._

**~~~**

As much as you wanted to stay unconscious and leave yourself to believing that you were back to the beginning of when you first got to know the Halliwell sisters, you knew you couldn’t when you felt a gentle tap on your cheek. Your eyelids fluttered open to look into a pair of green eyes. Your eyes were filled with tears from the dream, or as you wanted to call it, _memory_ you were having.

“Hey, Y/N/N.” Sam’s voice was hushed, a worried expression was etched into his face when he noticed the tears streaming down your face. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I-I'm okay.” You stuttered, your voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. He shushed you as you felt your feet touch the ground. That was when you felt the pain in your ankle and you let out a cry of pain. Sam immediately shushed you, bringing one of your arms around your shoulder before lifting you up bridal style. "I think it's twisted."

"It might be." Sam whispered, carrying you over to where his brother was sitting. Because he, too, was in an immense amount of pain. "We'll look at it once we're out of here. In the mean time, let's just keep pressure off of it."

You nodded your head as the younger Winchester set you onto the ground, before turning his attention over to Hailey and Ben, who were hovering around their brother, Tommy. They needed help cutting him down and Sam was happy to help. You watched as he took out his knife and made his way up to the other man. With one cut of the rope, the oldest Collins was dropping to the ground.

As the three siblings found themselves in a happy reunion, something seemed to have caught Dean's attention. With furrowed brows, you watched as he leaned over to grab two objects that looked to be guns before managing to stand up to his feet. "Check it out." He called out, catching his brother's attention.

Sam let a small smile grow across his face when he realized what they were. "Flare guns." He said. "Those will work."

Dean looked over them for a moment, before shoving them into his jacket pockets so that he could help you back up. Once you were somewhat standing, you leaned into him, your arms wrapping around his waist to bring him into a hug.

Your emotions have been getting the best of you since the Halliwell’s plan to take Zankou down. You thought they were dead and gone for good, leaving you thinking that you lost another family. You wanted to cherish the brothers, because with the life they lived, you never knew when the next time you’d be able to hug either one of them was.

Dean wrapped an arm around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. But it wasn't long until he found himself wincing. As much as he loved you, he was in too much pain to help you walk. "Sammy, you gotta come help her." He instructed his little brother, who was now up and heading over to you. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders once again, and Sam wrapped his around your back to keep you steady as you started limping behind everyone through what looked to be an underground cave.

You hissed out in pain with each step you took, the younger Winchester repeatedly told you how amazing you were doing. But you knew that was a lie. With the amount of pain your ankle was in, you thought for sure it might've been broken.

The Collins were huddled together, trying to keep themselves supported as the brothers cautiously looked around for the Wendigo. It wasn’t for a few moments until a growling sound echoed through out the cave.

With one hand, Sam held up the flare gun that Dean had given to him as the older man made a comment. “Looks like someone is home for supper.” 

“We’ll never outrun it,” Hailey said as she adjusted Tommy’s arm that laid over her shoulder. 

Dean looked over at Sam, “You thinking what I’m thinking?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam said as the growling started again.

“All right listen to me.” Dean instructed as he looked at the four of you. “Stay with Sam. He’s gonna get out of here.”

“Dean, what are you going to do?” You quickly asked, the panic rising in your voice.

He didn’t say anything, he just winked at you before running off. You clenched your jaw and hoped that he wouldn’t end up dead. “It’s chow time, you fucking Bastard!” He yelled as he vanished from your sight. “Yeah, that’s right! Bring it on, baby! I taste good!”

You watched as he now disappeared, but his voice could still be heard. The growls slowly started to get smaller as Sam brought you over to the wall of the cave so you could lean yourself against it, letting you go for a moment so he could slowly edge himself to where Dean had run off to. When he saw the coast was clear, he looked at the siblings. “All right, come on. Let’s go!” He said, ushering the Collins to start running. He quickly made his way back over to you, gathering you up again to help you walk. "I know you can't really run, but we've gotta walk fast. Can you do that?" 

You nodded your head, and the two of you did your best to be quick at getting out of here. But as all of you were getting closer to the exit, you swore you could hear the growling coming back. You and Sam turned around and inspected the tunnel as the noises continued, but there looked to be nothing there. “Okay, get them out of here,” He instructed, removing your arm from his shoulder so that he could pass you off to Ben. Hailey opened her mouth to protest, but Sam stopped her. “Go!” He shouted.

Ben tightened his grip onto you just a bit, using all of his strength to practically carry you through the rest of the way. You looked back at Sam to express your look of concern, but all he could manage to do was give you a reassuring smile to let you know he was going to be all right.

You let out a shaky breath and looked forward, all four of you walking just a bit faster. 

You were almost there, but the feeling of being safe died down when you heard the sounds of gunshots and growls, then running. You twisted your head around to see that Sam was rushing towards the four of you. “Hurry, hurry, hurry! Go!” He demanded. You saw a glimpse of the monster, just before you quickly turned back around, you tried pushing yourself to go faster so that Ben wouldn't get hurt.

But the monster backed all of you into a corner. Sam shoved all of you behind him as he tried his hardest to shield you from the monster that was slowly crawling around the place. It growled and snarled as it slowly crept up towards you. You held in a breath as it stopped and screamed.

“Hey!” Your eyes landed on Dean, who was standing not so far away with the flare gun pointing at the creature. He shot it straight in the stomach, the flares slowly turning into flames. It screamed in pain when it caught onto fire, but it was only a few seconds until it had slowly dropped to the ground, dead. “Not bad, huh?” You rolled your eyes and smiled at the man, only to have him return it.

**~~~**

Luckily for you, one of the paramedics had a spare boot in the back of the ambulance to help you walk around in. He assured you that all that really happened was that you sprained your ankle pretty badly, and it was going to be a few days until it healed completely. The medication they gave you took the pain away, but it also made you tired as hell. 

You thanked the man who had helped you before you stood up, beginning to make your way over to the Winchesters, who seemed to be wrapping up a conversation just to wonder what the paramedic said. “How you holding up, Y/N/N?” Sam asked, the curiosity in his voice was mixed with concern. “What did the paramedic say?”

“I’ll be fine.” You admitted, shoving your hands into your back pockets as a small smile tugged at your lips. “The paramedic said it's just a sprained ankle, but it'll take a few days to heal.”

“Looks like we'll have to keep it iced up and rested,” Dean spoke up, a smile tugging at his own lips. “We won't let you on that foot until it's better."

You could feel your smile grow wider at what he said, all before you let out a sigh as your eyes dropped to the ground. “Look, Dean.. I’m sorry for snapping at you the way I did.”

“Y/N, I get it.” Dean tried to reassure you that it was fine. He now understood why you acted the way you did. “It’s fine.”

But you only shook your head. “It’s not fine.” You told him. “The hunters.. the ones I stayed with, they might be dead. And I was having some kind of memory of when I first got to truly know them back in that cave. I don’t want to fight with you, either of you. Because I’ve already lost so much family, I don’t want to lose another.”

“You’re not going to lose us, Y/N.” Sam told you, he gave you a warm smile when you turned your head to look at him. “You’re our best friend. We’re here for you no matter what.”

You could feel tears welling up in your eyes as you opened up your arms for the both of them to walk into. And they did, each of them wrapping an arm around you and embracing you into a hug. Dean pressed another kiss to the top of your head, letting his lips linger there for a minute. He smiled against your hair when you nuzzled your face into Dean’s chest.

You suddenly felt like you had a home, and although it wasn’t an actual house you would be living in, it was Dean who made you feel this way. And you prayed to god that it would stay this way.

The three of you pulled away from each other and you gave them another smile, before you headed towards the backseat of the Impala, ready to take a nap in your new favorite car.


	7. The quiet ones are the most traumatized.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small town in Wisconsin, Y/N and the brothers investigate a series of mysterious drownings officially explained as drownings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.3) Dead in the Water: Part one

You sat at the bar of the diner with Dean sitting next to you. Your leg bounced up and down as you concentrated on reading the journal the Halliwell’s had made for you. This was your first time looking through it in a while, it was good to freshen up your memory on some of the things you were taught about over the years.

Dean was scribbling or circling obituaries that seemed out the ordinary enough to check out. You looked over at him before down at the paper when you saw that he circled one several times for a teenage girl. You opened your mouth to say something, wondering what it was about, but the waitress came over and interrupted you.

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked with a flirtatious smile, only looking at Dean. She leaned over the table, showing off her cleavage. You rolled your eyes at how desperate she seemed for his attention.

Dean looked up, the pen he was holding was now pressed against his lower lip. He couldn’t help himself but give her a friendly smile back. But unlike any other time, he wasn’t paying attention to her body “Just the check, please.“ You mumbled underneath your breath as Sam slipped back into his seat on the other side of you. She smiled and nodded her head before walking away.

You watched as Dean lowered his head and dropped the pen to the counter, a chuckle escaped past his lips as he looked over at you. “A little jealous now, are we?” He teased you, you couldn’t help but give him an annoyed look as you let out a huff. Right now, you didn’t know where you and Dean were at in your relationship. You two weren’t dating again, but every now and then he loved to get you all bothered by either allowing another girl flirt with him, or by flirting with a girl who showed no interest in him just to get a reaction out of you. “Relax, sweetheart. I’m allowed to have fun once in a while. Maybe I should make you more jealous often.”

“Oh god, please don’t.” You muttered underneath your breath. You didn’t know how much more you could take. You rolled your eyes and leaned over to point your finger at the obituary that Dean circled. "Can we focus on what we were doing?”

Dean dropped the newspaper so you and Sam could see, his finger pointed to her photo. “I think I found something. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn’t walk out.” Dean explained as you glanced up from the paper to look at him. “Authorities dragged the water- nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the bodies were found, either. They had a funeral two days ago.”

“Funeral?” Sam questioned.

You shrugged your shoulders. “They buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever.”

"Closure? What closure? People just don’t disappear. Other people just stop looking for them.” Sam remarked. You clenched your jaw, waiting for what was about to happen next between the brothers.

Dean looked up and stared at his brother, “Something you want to say to me?”

Sam quietly sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “The trail for Dad- it’s getting colder everyday.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Dean questioned.

“I don’t know. Something. Anything.” Sam ranted on as he looked away from his brother’s glare.

Dean was getting angry. “I’m getting sick of this attitude. You don’t think I want to find Dad as much as you do? I’m the one that’s been with him every single day for the past two years while you’ve been to college going to prep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we’re going to kill everything bad between here and there, okay?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Can you two quit fighting focus on this case, please?”

Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed at his brother. He was quiet for a few moments until he turned the newspaper more to him. “All right, Lake Manitoc.” He said, “How far?”

**~~~**

The Impala stopped in front of the Carlton household in Lake Manitoc, all of you exited the car and headed up to the porch. Dean knocked on the front door as all of you waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later, a man that looked to be in his early twenties answered the door, “Will Carlton?” Dean asked, it must have been the victim’s older brother.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Will said, observing the three of you.

“I’m Agent Ford,” Dean introduced himself before pointing towards Sam that was standing on his left. “This is Agent Hamill,” He then pointed towards you, who was standing on his right. “And this is Agent Diaz. We’re with the U.S. Wildlife Service.” He flashed his fake badge to Will. “We’d like to ask you a few questions about your sister, Sophie.”

Will nodded, he closed the front door behind him as he gestured for the three of you to follow him to the lake. As you stopped about a yard from the body of water, Will began to explain what happened on the day she disappeared.

“She was about a hundred yards out. That’s where she got dragged down.” He looked at the lake for a few moments before turning back to the three of you.

“Are you sure she didn’t just drown?” Dean asked, looking at Will.

“She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake.” Will said with a small smile as he turned to look at the lake again before his face fell into a saddened expression. “She’s as safe out there as in her own bathtub.”

“So no splashing, no signs of distress?” Sam questioned.

Will swallowed and shook his head. “No, that’s what I’m telling you.”

“Did you see any shadows in the water, maybe some dark shape breach the surface?” Sam looked at the lake for a few seconds before making eye contact with Will again.

“No, again, she was really far out there.” Will admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?” Dean wondered.

“No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?” Will asked, his face was growing with concern from all these peculiar questions being thrown around.

“We’ll let you know as soon as we do.” Dean explained as the two brothers began to walk off to the car, but you stood in your spot. Your eyes were kept on the man that was sitting on the dock’s.

“What about your father?” You asked, eyes jumping to Will again. “Can we talk to him?”

Will didn’t seem so happy with the idea. Sighing to himself, he turned around to glance at his father before looking back at you. “Look, if you don’t mind, I mean, he didn’t see anything, and he’s kind of been through a lot.”

You nodded your head and softly smile. “I understand. Thank you for your time.” You said before turning around and following behind the boys, heading back into the car and driving to your next stop.

**~~~**

“Now, I’m sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?” The sheriff asked, walking from the front counter to the three of you so he could let you into the back.

“You sure it’s accidental?” Sam asked as he followed behind the officer. “Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.” He was lying- that wasn’t something you’d expect out of him.

“Like what? Here, sit, please.” The officer gestured to the two chairs that sat across from his desk as he continued to stand. You took a seat as Sam sat down next to you, Dean stood behind you. “There are so indigenous carnivores in that lake. There’s nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster.”

“Yeah.” You muttered underneath your breath, letting a laugh part your lips, causing Sam to glance at you. “Right.”

“Will Carlton was traumatized,” The sheriff put his hands on the desk as he leaned forward. “And sometimes, the mind plays tricks.” He took a seat and continued on, looking back and forth while he spoke. “Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.”

“That’s weird, though.” Dean said, leaning forward slightly. “That’s the third missing body this year.”

“I know,” The sheriff agreed as he nodded his head. “These are people from my town. These are people I care about.” Dean nodded his head as the sheriff sighed and leaned back. “Anyway…” He threw his hands up in the air, trying to make sense. “All this- it won’t be a problem much longer.”

“What do you mean?” You asked with confusion.

“Well, the damn,of course.” The sheriff said.

“Of course. The dam.” You nodded your head and smiled. “It uh…it sprung a leak, right?”

“It’s falling apart,” The sheriff corrected you as he explained. “And the feds won’t give us the grant to repair it. So they’ve opened the spillway. In another six months, there won’t be much of a lake.” He leaned forward in his seat again. “There won’t be much of a town, either,” You were a bit taken back by the news. “But as a Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.”

“Exactly,” You said as you nodded your head again.

Suddenly a female voice was heard, you turned around to see a woman staring at the three of you. “Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later.”

Everyone stood up as you observed the woman, she smiled at all three of you. “Gentleman, uh, lady,” The sheriff awkwardly said, “This is my daughter.”

Dean walked right up to her and pulled his hand out for her to shake. And once again, you were back to being jealous. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Dean.” He introduced himself as he smiled at her.

She took his hand and shook it, smiling back. “Andrea Bar. Hi.” You wanted to roll your eyes when you heard Dean say hello back in a flirty tone.

“They’re from the Wildlife Service about the lake.” The sheriff explained.

Andrea’s face dropped as she looked at the three of you. “Oh,” She said. Your eyes landed on a little boy that peaked out from her. He stood by her side and seemed a little shy being in front of you.

“Oh, hey there.” Dean smiled at the boy. “What’s your name?”

But the boy didn’t say anything in return, he just turned around and walked out as Andrea followed behind. “His name is Lucas.” The sheriff answered. You watched as Andrea joined him at a small table as he drew a picture. She pulled out a crayon and talked to him softly.

“Is he okay?” You heard Sam ask.

“My grandson’s been through a lot. We all have.” The sheriff admitted, but he changed the subject. “Well, if there’s anything else I can do for you,” He said while walking towards the front door of his office, “Please let me know.” You thanked him as all you walked out his office, but Dean stopped right across from Andrea.

“You know, now that you mentioned it,” Dean said as she stood up and looked up at him. “Could you point us in the direction of the nearest motel?”

Andrea smiled, “Lakefront Motel- go around the corner, it’s two blocks up.” She said, you smiled at her and took a step to follow her directions, but Dean wasn’t done trying to reel her in.

He lifted up a finger for you and Sam to stop. “Two- would you mind showing us?” Andrea chuckled at the strange request.

“You want her to walk two blocks?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. Dean turned his head towards you, giving you a look to shut up.

“Not if that’s any trouble for her.” He said while turning around and looking at Andrea.

“I’m headed that way anyway.” She turned around and looked at her father. “I’ll be back to pick up Lucas at three o'clock.” She then leaned down and kissed her son on the forehead. “We’ll go to the park, okay, sweetie?” He kept quiet. She stood up and walked so all you could follow behind.

The three of you headed out to the outside as you walked in silence for about a block. You were enjoying the sounds of life going on around you until Dean opened his mouth and tried to make a conversation with Andrea.

“So, cute kid.” Dean said as you turned your head to look at him. She thanked him and kept quiet after that, crossing the street. “Kids are the best,huh?” He said, continuing to try and relate to the single mom. You and Sam smiled at his horrible attempts to make Andrea talk to him more. But she wasn’t having it.

You saw the motel come into view. It looked small, but cozy from the outside. “There it is. Like I said, two blocks.” She said as she stopped on the sidewalk, Sam thanked her as she turned around to look at Dean. “Must be hard with your sense of direction,” She commented as Dean smiled at her, but it wasn’t going in the way he wanted it. “Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” You gritted your teeth at what came out her mouth next as Dean’s face dropped. “Enjoy your stay.” She said before running off.

“‘Kids are the best’?” Sam asked with a smirk. “You don’t even like kids.”

Dean turned around and looked at the two of you. “I love kids.” He lied.

“Name three children that you even know.” Sam said, watching as he stood there for a while, thinking of any names he could say. You laughed and rolled your eyes, lightly pushing Sam so both of you could check into the motel.

“I’m thinking!” Dean argued, following behind the two of you.

“It’d be best if you admit that you were just trying to make me jealous again.” You said, your voice coming out snippier then intended. Dean fell silent, giving you your answer.

**~~~**

After checking into two rooms, one for you and the other for Sam and Dean, you decided to get settled and unpack your belongings. The room was decent from what you expected from a motel. You got your belongings settled the way you found comforting all before going to check up on the boys.

You walked out of your room and down the hall until you were standing in front of their door. You lightly knocked a few times and it took a few seconds until Dean opened up the door for you to come in.

You gave him a small smile and slid yourself through, your eyes settling onto Sam, who was sitting at the desk with his laptop open, doing some research on the lake. You took a seat on the bed as Dean walked back over to his bag and pulled out some articles of clothing.

“So there was three drowning victims this year.” Sam explained, his eyes skimming something.

“And more before that?” Dean asked, throwing a shirt to a chair.

“Yeah, six more, spread out over the past thirty-five years.” Sam explained, clicking onto another article. “Those bodies were never recovered, either. If there’s something out there, it’s picking up its pace.”

Dean threw a shirt onto the bed you were sitting on, ignoring your presence. “So we got a lake monster on a binge.” He theorized as he saw you throw the shirt back at him, but missing by a bit. He caught it before it could hit the ground. “You throw like a girl.” He said as you frowned.

“This whole lake monster theory- it just bugs me.” Sam interrupted the two of you. Dean asked why as he took a few steps and stood behind his brother. You joined, getting up from the bed and headed over to the laptop, hovering over his shoulder to look at the screen. “Loch Ness, Lake Champlain- there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts,” He clicked to a website dedicated towards Lake Manitoc. “But here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one’s living to talk about it.”

Sam clicked on another link of all the victims that vanished from the lake and scrolled through it. You scanned it, stopping on one that sounded familiar. You pointed at the screen. “Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar- Where have I heard that name before?”

“Christopher Bar, the victim in May.” Sam clicked on the link and began reading a newspaper article that popped up. Your eyes landed on a very familiar face, your heart dropped at what you read. “Christopher Bar was Andrea’s husband, Lucas’ father.” You saw from the corner of your eye Dean standing up straighter as Sam began reading. “Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned two hours before the kid got rescued.”

You sighed to yourself as Sam clicked on the picture, enlarging it to show Lucas wrapped in a towel. His eyes were glazed over with sadness and fear. “Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.” You suggested as you ran your fingers through your hair.

“No wonder that kid was so freaked out.” Dean muttered, his eyes never leaving the picture. “Watching one of your parents die.” Your eyes jumped over to him as you gave him a look, he looked at you for a few seconds, but he never said anything in return as he continued to unpack.

Your mind soon trailed back to when you had watched your dad get killed right in front of you. Although you weren’t all that young when it had happened, it still haunted you to this day. And as much as you wanted to forget that day, you found yourself not being able to.

But your thoughts quickly darted back to Wyatt and Chris, you wondered how they were doing right now. And just like that, your heart was beginning to break at how much you missed them right now. You wanted to so badly go back and be there for the both of them. But it had been months and Wyatt probably forgot all about you by now.

They didn’t watch their mother and their aunts die, you knew that. Because they were safe and sound at Victor’s house. But you still knew how much it was going to hurt them knowing their family was gone. So in some ways, they could relate to Lucas. And so could you.


	8. Drawings speak louder than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n a small town in Wisconsin, Y/N and the brothers investigate a series of mysterious drownings officially explained as drownings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.3) Dead in the Water: Part two

You and the brothers headed to the park, where a group of kids were running around the playground. You noticed Andrea was sitting on the bench, watching over her son Lucas, who was in the middle of the grass coloring by himself. “Can we join you?” Sam asked, you stopped at his side and smiled at Andrea.

She seemed a little taken back by your sudden appearance, but she smiled. “I’m here with my son.”

“Mind if I say hi?” You asked. She nodded her head yes and you headed over to Lucas. You knew what the child was going through in some way, and you hoped this would make it a little easier for him to open up to you. When you got up to Lucas, you crouched down so you were at eye level with him. “How’s it going?” you asked, but the boy remained silent, still drawing a picture. Your eyes jumped to the little green army men and chuckled to yourself. “Oh, I have a nephew back home who loves these things.” You said. You grabbed one of the little soldiers and made gun noises before pretending that it had gotten shot as you dropped it.

You looked to see that Lucas didn’t even budge. “So crayons is more of your thing?” You asked, putting the toy back and observing at what he was doing. You noticed a stack of drawings that he had done. The top one was a black circle and the one that you flipped to next was a bike. Your eyebrows furrowed at the transition.“You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?” You asked, picking up a crayon. “I’m not so bad myself.” You picked up a stack of construction paper and laid it down on your lap and began drawing.

You drew a picture of something on the top of your head, “You know, I’m thinking you can hear me. You just don’t want to talk.” You began, eyes jumping up to look at him. “But I know it was something real bad.”

You fell silent for a few moments as you looked up from the paper and stared at Lucas. “I think I know how you feel.” You said, continuing to draw yourself. “I wasn’t exactly your age, but uh, I saw something a few years ago..” It became quiet between the two of you for a few more seconds. You stared down at the ground as I thought for a few moments. “Anyway…Well, maybe you don’t think anyone will listen to you or, uh…or believe you.” You glanced back up at Lucas. “I want you to know that I will. You don’t even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake.” You suggested, but Lucas didn’t say anything. “Okay, no problem.” You muttered to yourself.

You put down your crayon and turned to the little boy. “This is for you.” You said as you showed the picture to Lucas, pointing to the different people you drew. “This is my family.. That’s my dad. That’s my mom. These two are my best friends who are standing over there.” You pointed towards where his mother was at, talking to Sam and Dean. “I’ll tell you a little secret, I like the one with the short hair. His brother can be kind of a nerd, but he’s okay, too.. And these three.. they’re also my best friends, more like sisters, all though they’re not here. I just couldn’t leave them out.” You pointed to your attempt at drawing the Halliwell sisters. “And that’s me.” You smiled, but Lucas still didn’t say anything to you. “All right, so I’m a sucky artist. I’ll see you around, Lucas.”

You put down the paper as you got up and headed back to Andrea and the brothers, you looked over your shoulder to see that Lucas had stopped drawing. He picked up your picture and observed it and you smiled to yourself. You weren’t bad with kids, you knew how to handle them. And you hope somehow you managed to get through to Lucas.

“Lucas hasn’t said a word,” You heard Andrea explain as she was standing next to Sam, her arms crossed over her chest. “Not even to me- Not since his Dad’s accident.” She turned her head to glance at you.

“Yeah, we heard. Sorry.” Dean said, she nodded and looked at the ground.

“What are the doctors saying?” Sam asked, looking at Andrea.

She shrugged her shoulders. “That it’s a kind of post-traumatic stress.” She explained.

“That can’t be easy for either of you.” Sam sympathized, looking at Lucas than Andrea again.

“We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot.” She looked at three of you, you could tell she was getting a little emotional. “It’s just…When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…kids are strong.”

“You’d be surprised what they can deal with.” You said, looking at her.

She turned to look at the three of you again. “You know, he used to have such life.” She smiled at the memory as she crossed her arms over her chest. “He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth.” She grinned, turning her head to look at her son, but it dropped again. “Now he just sit there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-” She saw that her son was walking up now, something dangled in his hands. “Hey, sweetie.”

But he ignored her as he handed a picture over to you and looked down at the ground. “Thanks, Lucas.” You said while observing the picture to see that it was a house with grass and two little animals outside. Lucas walked away and went back to his drawings. All four of you looked at one another.

This was a start.

**~~~**

While Dean sat on his bed in the motel room he and his brother shared, just to keeping to himself, you decided to make a warm cup of coffee. You leaned against the counter as you took a sip of your drink, allowing your mind to think about Wyatt and Chris again. But it wasn’t long until you could see Dean raising a brow at you, wondering what’s been going on in your mind.

“What?” You asked.

Dean shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Nothing.. what are you thinking about, though?”

“Nothing.” You quickly defended yourself.

Before he could say anything, his attention on you was ripped away to the bedroom door being opened and shut. Sam had come back and walked up straight to Dean.

“So, I think it’s safe to say we can rule out Nessie.’ Sam said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, he looked rather angry at his findings.

"What do you mean?” You asked. You moved a bit closer and listened to what Sam had found.

“I just drove past the Carlton house.” Sam explained, looking at you and Dean while he told the unexpected news. “There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.”

Part of you wasn’t shocked at the news, but Dean asked the question that buzzed inside your mind. “He drowned?”

“Yep, in the sink.” Sam said, you looked at him for a few seconds, trying to make sure what he said was true.

“What the hell?” Dean muttered to himself, turning his head to look at the ground, then at his brother. “So this isn’t a creature. We’re dealing with something else.”

“Yeah, but what?” You questioned.

“I don’t know,” Dean said while looking at you and Sam. “A water wrath, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean something that controls waters…”

It was quiet between the three of you for a few moments, trying to think of a possible answer. Suddenly it clicked in your head. “…Or water that comes from the same source.” You snapped your fingers, looking at both of the boys.

“The lake- which would explain why it’s upping the body count.” Sam went on, glancing between the both of you. “The lake is draining. It’ll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it’s running out of time.”

“And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone almost anywhere.” Dean said, jumping from the bed and heading over to the seat, putting his shoes on. “This thing is gonna happen again.”

“This has got something to do with Bill Carlton,” Sam suspected, glancing over at his brother.

“Obviously, it took both his kids.” You stated.

“And I’ve been asking around. Lucas’ dad, Chris- Bill Carlton’s godson.” Sam said, you sighed as you patted the bed, pushing yourself up.

“Let’s go pay ourselves a visit to Mr. Carlton.” You suggested, looking at both of the boys.

**~~~**

You had found the man sitting on the docks again. You walked up to him, softly calling his name. His eyes jumped up from the water to look at the three of you as all you headed up to him. You noticed he had a heartbroken expression etched onto his face.

“We’d like to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind.” You stated as he continued to stare at the lake. “We’re from the department-”

“I don’t care who you’re with,” He simply said, his voice sounded like he was on the verge of crying. “I’ve answered enough questions today.”

“Your son said that he saw something in that lake.” Sam tried himself, gesturing to the lake with his shoulder. “What about you? You ever see anything out there?” But he didn’t say anything, he just kept quiet as you saw his bottom lip slightly quiver. “Mr. Carlton, Sophie’s drowning and Will’s death- we think there might be a connection to you or your family.”

“My children are gone. Its…” Mr. Carlton kept quiet for a few moments, trying to keep himself composed. “It’s worse than dying.”

You clenched your jaw his words. Part of you wondered if losing a child was the worst thing than losing a lover, or even a parent.

“Go away…please.” Mr. Carlton muttered, trying his hardest to be polite.

The three of you did as you were told and walked back to the Impala, As you were near enough to the car, the boys were reflecting on what happened before stopping at the car.

“What do you think?” Sam asked, heading towards the passenger side.

“I think the poor guy’s been through hell.” Dean admitted, “I also think he’s not telling us something.”

“So, what now?” Sam questioned, leaning his side against the car. He turned his head to see that you were focusing on something for a long moment. “What is it?”

“Huh,” You muttered to yourself, your eyes fixated on the house. “Maybe Bill’s not the only one who knows something.” You pulled out the picture Lucas drew for you, unfolding it as you placed it up to the house. It was almost a perfect match. All three of you looked at one another with suspicion.

**~~~**

“I’m sorry. But I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Andrea said, standing with her hands on her hips. She let the three of you in her home after trying to explain the situation the best you could, without spilling what was really happening, afraid she might freak out.

“I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes.” You tried to explain, your fingers laced together.

“He won’t say anything. What’s good it gonna do?” Andrea questioned, looking at you with suspicion.

Sam sighed, “Andrea, we think more people might get hurt.” Sam tried to explain, her eyes jumped to him with confusion. “We think something’s happening out there.”

She shook her head. “My husband, the others- they just drowned, that’s all.”

You shrugged your shoulders, “If that’s what you really believe, then we’ll go,” Your tone became a bit sharper when you spoke again, your nerves were becoming the best of you. “But if you think there’s even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.”

It took a moment before she finally gestured for the three of you to follow behind as she lead you down a hall where you saw Lucas. He was sitting on the floor with his army men and colored construction paper spread all around him, drawing like he was the last time you saw him.

You slowly walked into the room as the other three stood in the hallway, you crouched down to the boy and smiled. “Hey Lucas, you remember me?” You asked, but Lucas just remained quiet and kept drawing, not even bothering to look up at you. You peeked at the pile of drawings, noticing that they were just pictures of bikes, almost looking identical to one another. “You know, I, uh…” You dropped down and crossed your legs so you were now sitting on the ground with Lucas. “I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is I need your help again.”

You pulled out the picture from your jacket and unfolded it, before setting it down on the ground and looking up at Lucas. “How did you know to draw this?” You asked. The boy still didn’t respond, he just kept coloring. “Did you know something bad was gonna happen?” Still, he remained silent. “Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.” You tried to work with Lucas, but it wasn’t going well, so you did another approach.

“You’re scared.It’s okay. I understand.” You whispered. “See, a few years ago, I saw something real bad happen to my dad, and I was scared too..” You could feel both of the Winchester’s eyes trailing over to you. It was extremely tough to open up about what I had seen, especially since I knew nothing about the supernatural before then, but you figured it’d get Lucas to open up.

“I didn’t feel like talking, just like you, but see, my dad-” You kept quiet for a few seconds, looking up at something else as you swallowed down the lump forming inside your throat. “I knew he wanted me to be brave. And I think about that everyday. And I do my best to be brave.” You back at Lucas, “And maybe your Dad wants you to be brave, too.”

Suddenly, Lucas stopped drawing and dropped his crayon, he looked up and stared at you. Andrea was surprised at what had happened. Lucas picked up the picture he was working on and handed it over to you. You stared at it for a few moments before looking back at the boy. “Thanks, Lucas.” You said, smiling at him.

You stood back up and headed to the other three, thanking Andrea for the time you could speak to Lucas before you followed behind the brothers as you let yourselves out and headed back to the Impala. Sam sat in the passenger side, observing the picture.

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his father died.” Dean explained, glancing at the picture before focusing on the road again.

“There are cases going through traumatic experience that could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions and psychic tendencies.” Sam said, looking over at his brother.

“What if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?” You questioned. Sam turned around in his seat and gave you a curious look as Dean was agreeing with you with a nod of his head. “It’s only a matter of time until someone else drowns.” You reminded them, “So if you guys have any other lead, please share.” You muttered while sitting back into your seat.

Sam sighed, throwing his hand up in the air. “All right. We have another house to find.”

“There’s about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.” Dean spoke up, bursting your plan.

But Sam pointed towards a building in the picture, making a new lead. “See this church? I bet there’s less than a thousand of those around here.”

You got back up and looked at his discovered, you smiled. “Oh, college boy think he’s so smart,’ Dean remarked in a sarcastic tone.

It became quiet for about a minute between the three of you again. Sam spoke up after a while, trying to start another conversation with you. "You know, um…what you said about your dad- you didn’t tell us that.” Sam said, turning his head to look back at you.

“It’s not a big deal.” You muttered underneath your breath as you played with the lucky bracelet your mother gave you when you were six years old. “I just wanted Lucas to open up, you know?”

Sam dropped the conversation as he glanced over at his brother, who looked just as concerned as he was about you. But they both kept silent, knowing you all had more pressing matters here.

**~~~**

After driving around for a while, you finally found the church building. The three of you observed it as you pulled out the picture and made sure it looked like a match. You turned your head slightly, looking around for the home, it took you a few seconds until you found it right across the street.

Deciding to head over, you knocked on the front door and watched as an old aged woman with short gray hair greeted you. She lead the three of you inside as Dean was the first one to speak up. “Ma'am we’re sorry to disturb you, but does a little boy live here by chance? He might wear a blue baseball cap, has a red bicycle.” Dean described the little boy in the picture, and it seemed that the woman knew what he was talking about.

She looked down at the ground as her face began to show sadness. “No, sir. Not for a very long time.” She shook her head, trying to explain. “Peter’s been gone for thirty-five years.” You glanced at the brothers, Sam looked at you with the same stare. The older woman sighed and turned her attention to a picture that was presumed to be Peter, her late son. She continuing her story. “The police never- I never had any idea what happened to him.” She turned and looked back at the three of you. “He just disappeared.”

As she continuing talking, you turned your head to see little green army men. You lightly pushed Sam on his shoulder as you nodded your head to the toys. The boys looked and saw what you found.

“You know, it’s…it’s worse than dying.” She admitted, you quickly looked back at her, swallowing and looking down at your feet.

“Did he disappear from the house here- I mean, from this house?” Dean asked, correcting himself.

She looked up at him, “He was supposed to ride his bike,” She took a deep breath as she continued to talk about that day. “Straight home from after school, and he never showed up.”

You watched from the corner of your eyes as Dean walked off, heading over to a mirror where an old picture was tucked into one of the corners. You saw it was two little boys, hugging and smiling. He took it down and observed it for a few seconds before turning it over and reading the writing on the back.

“Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970.” Dean read, looking up at the two of you.

You walked over to Dean, leaning in, you whispered so he could hear. “We need to pay a little visit to the Carlton house again.” You suggested, Dean nodded his head as he put down the picture. You turned your attention back to the older woman. “Thank you for your time, Mrs. Sweeney. You’ve been a great help.” She smiled and nodded, letting the three of you exit her home.

All of you headed back to the Impala and Dean drove back to the Carlton household. You sat up in your seat and explained what you were slowly piecing together. “Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected back towards Bill Carlton somehow.”

“Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something.” Dean commented.

“Bill- the people he loves- they’re all getting punished.” You said.

Dean turned his head to look at you, “What if Bill did something?”

“What if Bill killed him?” Sam interrupted, putting his theory in.

You shrugged your shoulders, thinking it could be a possibility. Dean nodded, “Peter’s spirit would be furious. It’d want revenge. It’s possible.”

The car pulled up to the home and all of you exited, looking around for Mr. Carlton. Sam called his name as he wandered around to look for him. You turned your head to the lake to see him in a boat, heading straight in the middle of the water. “Hey, check it out.” You said, turning to look at the boys again. All three of you started to think of the same thing. “Goddamn it,” You muttered when you realized what he was about to do

All three of you rushed to the docks. You kept calling his name as the boys pleaded for him to turn around, he just looked at you, but never stopped. And in just seconds, the boat flew into the air, causing Mr. Carlton to drop into the water and sink into the lake. You waited for a few seconds to see if he would rise back up from the water, but he never did.


	9. Not all heroes wear capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small town in Wisconsin, Y/N and the brothers investigate a series of mysterious drownings officially explained as drownings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.3) Dead in the Water: Part three

After witnessing what happened, it didn’t take long for the cops to respond. The most logical thing to do was head to the police station with Officer Bar. As you headed inside, you saw Andrea and Lucas sitting behind the desk.

Her head shot up and stared at the three of you, “I didn’t expect to see you here,” She said, watching as all of you headed back. She stood up and placed what she was holding on the seat.

“So now you’re on a first name basis.” Officer Bar commented, turning around to look at the three of you. He turned his attention back to his daughter with slight confusion in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you dinner.” She said, her hand gesturing to the bags. You saw that Lucas was staring at the ground, not looking up at anyone. But he looked like he was about to cry at any second.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I really don’t have the time.” He said, taking off his jacket and placing it somewhere.

Andrea looked at the three of you before turning her attention back to her father. “I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true?” Officer Bar immediately looked up her daughter with surprise at her sudden knowledge. “Is something going on with the lake?”

Officer bar glanced over his shoulder at the three of you, he wasn’t pleased at what his daughter was asking. “Right now, we don’t know what the truth is,” You turned your head to see Lucas, he was rocking back and forth in his seat. “But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went home.”

Suddenly Lucas whimpered, bolting out of his seat and headed to you. Lucas tugged on your jacket sleeve. “Lucas, hey, what is it?” You asked, but the boy kept pulling, as if he wanted you to go somewhere with him.

“Lucas, Lucas, it’s okay.” Andrea rushed over to her son, trying to comfort him. “It’s okay.”

But he just wouldn’t stop, he kept tugging pulling at your sleeve. You crouched down and started talking to him again. “Lucas, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.” You placed a hand on his head, trying your hardest to calm him down.

Somehow Andrea got him under control, just enough, to take him out of the station. But Lucas wasn’t happy, he kept his eyes straight on you until he was lead outside and gone from sight. You watched as just stood there as you suddenly felt a mix of sadness and confusion. Dean looked at you with concern as he placed a hand onto your back, causing you to look at him.

“Come on,” He whispered, nodding his head to the side. You looked one more time at the door before following behind him into the office.

You let Sam and Dean take the seats as you leaned against the wall and listened to what Officer Bar wanted to discuss with you. It all seemed to be going fine, until he opened his mouth and let out something you weren’t quite expecting.

“Okay, just so I’m clear, you see…something attack Bill’s boat,” Officer Bar was sitting on his desk, his tone was filled with confusion as he repeated what you told him. “Sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way,” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest, waiting to hear hat else he was about to say. “Into the drink, and you never see him again?”

“Yeah,” You said, shrugging your shoulders. “That about sums it up.”

Officer Bar let out a scoff, “And I’m supposed to believe this, even though I’ve already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you’re describing is impossible.” You froze in place when he spoke again after a few seconds. “You’re not really Wildlife Service, are you?” You nervously gulped, straightening your position. “That’s right, I checked. The department’s never heard of you three.”

“Now we can explain that,” Dean tried to make an excuse, but the officer wasn’t in the mood for it.

“Enough, please.” Officer Bar said. “The only reason you’re breathing free air is one of Bill’s neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did.”

You pushed yourself off the wall, taking a step forward between both of the boys. You knew your anger was getting the best of you when you spoke up. “Are you implying something?” You asked, looking the officer straight in the eye. Before you could get any further, Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you backwards.

The officer looked at you for a few moments before speaking again. “We have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton’s disappearance,” He looked at the three of you, a threatening glare written across his face. “Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town into your rear view mirror,” His tone was becoming more harsher as he pointed a finger straight at you. “And don’t ever darken my doorstep again.”

“Door number two sounds good.” Sam answered.

“That’s the one I’d pick.” Officer Bar commented, you rolled your eyes again.

**~~~**

The three of you were back on the road. You didn’t want to leave when you were getting so close to solving this case. But if you went back there, you’d get thrown into jail and that was not a place you wanted to be at again. Rock music played in the background, it was already dark when the car pulled up to a red light. You turned your head to see that the light flashed from red to green, but Dean’s foot was still on the brake.

“Green.” Sam said, turning his head to look at his brother.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Light’s green.” Sam repeated. It took a few seconds, but the car started going again. But his brows furrowed when the car turned right. “Ah, the interstate’s the other way.” Sam pointed out.

“I know,” Dean said in a matter of fact voice.

“But Dean, this job- I think it’s over,” Sam argued with his brother, not wanting to spend the night in jail. “If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney, and Peter’s spirit got revenge, case closed.” He reminded his brother. “The spirit should be at rest.”

“So what if we take off and this thing isn’t done?” Dean asked, looking at his little brother. “What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?”

“But why would you think that?” Sam questioned with confusion.

“Because Lucas was really scared.” You spoke up, pointing out the obvious.

“That’s what this is about?” Sam asked you both, “Just because Lucas was acting out?”

“I don’t know about Dean, but I don’t want to leave here until the kid is okay.” You confessed to Sam.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Dean admitted. Sam looked at him with shock. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” He teased with a smirk.

Dean looked over at his little brother and rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He muttered, paying his attention back on the road.

Deciding to check up on Lucas, the three of you headed to the Bar household to see how things were going. It wasn’t too late, you suspected that they were winding down for the night before heading to bed. All three of you stood outside and observed the outside interior.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked, looking around at the place. “It’s pretty late, man.”

You ignored Sam’s question as you reached to ring the doorbell, but it seemed that the door was ripped open before you had the chance. Lucas was panting as he looked panicked. He didn’t say anything as he bolted off again, all of you followed as you raced upstairs to that there was water coming from the first door on the left when you got to the top of the stairs.

You grabbed Lucas and wrapped your arms around him to keep him out the way as Dean kicked the door open and raced inside. You saw Andrea was in the bathtub, struggling to keep her head up from the water. You gripped Lucas tighter as he hugged onto you. Sam bolted for Andrea, trying his hardest to get her out of the spirit’s grips. It felt like forever until it finally ended.

You watched as Sam pulled Andrea out of the water as she started coughing. They dropped to the floor and you let out a sigh of relief and hugged Lucas back, letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

After getting everything calmed down, you and Sam lead Andrea to her living room. You saw that dawn was approaching through the window as you glanced around the home. Dean was around here somewhere, probably searching the place for clues. You turned your head as Sam tried asking her questions.

“What can you tell me?” He asked.

“No. It doesn’t make any sense.” Andrea muttered, shaking her head as she began to sob. She placed her hands inside her face and began to cry. “I’m going crazy,” She sobbed.

You placed a hand on her back, rubbing it as you tried to calm her down. “Shh, you’re not. I promise.” You whispered. “Tell us what happened- everything.”

She dried her tears, and looked at the ground.“I heard-” She kept quiet for a few moments, thinking to herself. “I thought I heard…” You nodded for her to continue. “There was this voice.”

“What did it say?” Sam asked.

“It said- it said, ‘come play with me.’” She said, you and Sam looked at one another. Andrea couldn’t help herself but sob again. “What’s happening?”

She started crying and you tried your hardest to calm her down as you watched Dean appear into the room with a book in his hands. He came up to the three of you and put it down on the coffee table. He opened it up and pointed to an old photograph of what looked to be a group of boy scouts.

“Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Dean asked, leaning over the table.

“What?” Andrea asked, it took her a few seconds to observe the picture and change her tone. “Uh, no, I mean, except that’s my dad right there.” She said, pointing to the one picture, then another little boy on the left of another one. “He must have been twelve in these pictures.”

“Chris Bar’s drowning- the connection wasn’t to Bill Carlton.” Dean said, looking at you and Sam. “It must have been the sheriff.”

“Bill and the sheriff- they were both involved with Peter.” Sam said, making the connection.

“But wait, what about Chris?” You questioned.

Andrea wasn’t getting it, “My dad- what are you talking about?” She asked, her tone was becoming sharp as she looked at Sam.

You saw that Dean turned his head, you glanced over to see that Lucas was standing at the window, staring off at something in the distance. “Lucas? Lucas, what is it?”

But he didn’t answer, he just walked over and opened the front door, stepping outside causing everyone to follow behind. He walked a few yards from the house, Andrea calling behind as she followed her son until he stopped just next to the woods, stepping on a bed of moss. He looked up at you, as if he found something.

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” You instructed, watching as Andrea grabbed her son and headed back inside.

Sam headed back to the car to grab three shovels as Dean took off his jacket. The three of you began to dig around in the dirt for a few seconds. It only took about two digs until you heard a _thunk._ You threw your shovel to the ground before dropping to your knees and began to dig with your hands as the boys followed behind until Sam got a hold of something. Dean helped his brother, pulling out what looked to be a red bike that was covered in rust and dirt.

“Peter’s bike,” You said, looking at both of the boys as they dropped it.

“Who are you?” You turned your head to see it was Officer Bar, holding a gun to the three of you.

You nervously swallowed as you slowly put your hands up, trying your hardest to stay calm.This was the first time you’ve ever had a gun pointed in your direction.

“Put the gun down, Jake.” Sam said as he kept his eyes straight on the barrel of the gun.

“How did you know it was there?” He questioned, shaking in anger as he looked down at the bike, then back at the three of you.

“What happened- you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and buried the bike?” You asked, clenching your jaw when you saw the gun slowly started to point at you. You swallowed what fear you had and spoke up again. “You can’t bury the truth, Jake. Nothing ever stays hidden forever.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Officer Bar lied.

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago.” Dean reminded him. “And now you got one seriously pissed-spirit.”

Suddenly you saw Andrea come running out of nowhere, she stopped just a foot away from her father as she looked at everyone with shock and confusion.

“It’s gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love.” You explained to him, in a calm tone of voice. “It’s gonna drown them, and it’s gonna drag their bodies God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter’s mom felt. And then after that, it’s gonna take you, and it’s not gonna stop until it does.”

“How do you know that?” Officer Bar questioned, giving you a look of confusion.

“Because I’m psychic, dumb ass” You spat out. You sighed, reminding yourself that he had a gun pointed at you. “Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.”

Officer Bar scoffed, “Listen to yourselves. All three of you. You’re insane.”

“I really don’t give a rat’s ass what you think of us,” You shrugged your shoulders as you continued talking. “But if we’re gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust.” You were kind of proud of yourself for remembering how to get rid of a spirit.

But then it struck you, as you suddenly looked at the officer with anger. “Tell me you buried Peter’s body. Tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake.”

Andrea spoke up, looking at her father for clarification of what she was hearing. “Dad, is any of this true?”

“No. Don’t listen to them. They’re liars. And they’re dangerous.” Officer Bar lied, again, as he looked at his daughter with an innocent face before looking back at the three of you.

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died in that lake.” Andrea spoke up, anger rising in her voice. “Dad, look at me.” He slowly turned his head, frantically looking around before making eye contact with her. “Tell me you- you didn’t kill anyone.” But he didn’t say anything as he looked down at the ground. “Oh. my God.”

“Billy and I were at the lake.” Officer Bar began explaining. “Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time…it got rough.” You watched as he looked into his daughter’s eyes for a moment, before dropping his gaze back to the ground. “We were holding his head under the water. We didn’t mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned.”

Andrea looked horrified at what she was hearing, she tried to look away as her father told the rest of the story. “We let the body go, and it sank.” You sighed to yourself, looking away as your mind tried to soak up the information. “Oh, Andrea.“ Officer Bar sighed, trying his hardest to stay composed. "We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake, but, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost-” Disgust was written across her face as she looked up at her father. “It’s not rational.”

“All right, listen to me, all of you.” Dean began, “We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now.”

You heard Andrea gasp as you quickly turned your head to see that Lucas was bent down on the docks, trying his hardest to reach the water to grab a toy he had dropped. Before you could stop yourself, you started running as fast as you could to the docks as everyone followed behind.

In just the matter of seconds, the trees opened up as you reached the edge of the water and without thinking, you dove straight into the lake, Sam and Dean following close behind. You pumped your arms and legs, trying your hardest to navigate through the murky water.

It felt like you were under there forever, your lungs burned from the lack of oxygen as your vision was becoming blurry from the many times you opened your eyes. You kept swimming, ignoring the times that someone was calling your name. You had to do this, you needed to save Lucas’ life before it was too late.

In the distance, you saw something rise from the bottom, Lucas. you tried your hardest to reach him before the spirit did, but just your luck, you found yourself caught onto something. You looked towards your leg, trying your hardest to see what you were caught on so you could get out of the water before it was too late.

You could see that someone else, possibly Dean had grabbed Lucas, but you still remained underneath the surface, struggling to keep alive. But the burning sensation in your lungs made you scream out as you kept trying your hardest to get unstuck.

Slowly, but surely, you could feel the air within you begin to fade away and all you could feel at that point were two strong arms wrapping around you to pull you back up to the surface.

**~~~**

When Dean got Lucas back up to the surface and made sure that he was all right and breathing, he couldn’t help himself but look around and notice that instead of five, there were four people. Of course, the sheriff was now taken away by Peter. But fright quickly washed over Dean as he looked over towards his brother.

“Where’s Y/N?” He asked Sam, who looked around the lake, only to find no one in sight. Dean cursed underneath his breath and quickly dove back under the water

The years he had spent away from you were the hardest. He wanted nothing more than to see you again, and he finally had. The day he had to leave you to go back on the road with his father was the day he regretted most. He already lost you once, he couldn’t lose you again. And if you were still by any chance holding on for your life, he was never going to let you go.

Dean managed to get to you, noticing you had gotten caught onto something, he freed you. But when you just sat there for a couple of seconds instead of instantly going up to the surface, he knew that something was wrong. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around your tiny figure and brought you back up to the surface.

As quick as can be, he had Sam, who was now sitting up on the dock, lift you up onto it. Dean placed both of his hands onto the dock and with a jump, he lifted himself onto the platform all before crawling to you.

Placing both hands onto your chest, he began pumping, hoping to get the water out of your lungs and the air circulating through again. “Come on.” He muttered underneath his breath as he pumped for a third time, only to have once again, nothing. “Come on, sweetheart. Don’t die on me. I can’t lose you again.”

And by some miracle, you coughed up the water you had in your lungs. Your beautiful Y/E/C eyes flickered up as you sat up, immediately wrapping your arms around Dean. He hugged you tightly as he looked up at Sam and Andrea, their faces now filled with relief, as they were filled with worry before.

**~~~**

You all headed back to the motel to get some dry clothes. As the boys tossed their bags into the backseat, you saw that Dean was looking rather down from what had gone down earlier. You sighed, trying your hardest to think of something to get him out of this mood.

“Look, we’re not gonna save everybody.” Sam confronted his brother.

Dean sighed, “I know.”

You heard someone call your names, you turned around to see it was Andrea and Lucas. You smiled as they approach the three of you. You all walked up towards them and Dean greeted them with a hello.

“We’re glad we caught you.” Andrea said, you looked down to see Lucas was holding a plate of food. “We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.”

“Can I give it to them now?” You heard Lucas speak up for the first time, you couldn’t help but grin. He looked so much more happier.

“Of course,” Andrea said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Dean leaned down and helped him. “Come on, Lucas. Let’s load this into the car.” You watched as the two of them walked off towards the Impala, you smiled at how cute the two of them were.

It was quiet between the three of you for a few moments, until Sam spoke up. “How are you holding up?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?”

You sighed to yourself “Andrea, I’m sorry.” You couldn’t help but apologize for what happened with her father.

“You saved my son.” She told the both of you with a smile. “I can’t ask for more than that.” She let in a breath. “Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.”

You smiled at the thought and walked over to the car where Dean and Lucas were talking. You crossed your arms over your chest as Andrea said thank you one more time. You gave her a quick hug and said goodbye to Lucas before turning to face the brothers. You looked over Dean for a moment, before turning your gaze over to Sam. “Hey, uh.. Sammy? Could you possibly give us some privacy?” You asked him.

The younger Winchester nodded his head yes as he slipped himself inside the passenger side of the Impala. You smiled to yourself, before looking back at Dean. Without a second thought, you reached up to cup both sides of his face with the palm of your hands, bringing him into a passionate kiss. Dean instantly kissed you back, his eyes fluttering shut as he placed his hands on each side of your hip, pulling you impossibly closer to his body.

The kiss you two were sharing lasted for a good minute before you finally pulled yourself away from him and looked straight into his eyes as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You gave him a warm smile when you realized that the spark between the two of you was still there after seven years of being apart.

“Thank you for saving my life back there.” Your voice came out soft, but it was loud enough for him to hear it. He gave you a smile as he leaned forward again, giving you a peck on the lips before pressing his forehead against yours.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said.

Your lips stretched into a wider smile as you pulled away from him. You slipped yourself into the backseat of the Impala, leaving Dean standing there with a goofy grin on his face. You were finally his again, and he felt like the luckiest man on earth.


	10. Memories and an unseen photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mysterious crash of a commercial airliner, Y/N and the boys are called in by a family friend to investigate. They soon learn they are dealing with a disaster-causing demon, and will need to board a doomed flight in order to exorcise it. The problem is, Y/N is afraid of planes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.4) Phantom Traveler: Part one

You slept through most of the night in the motel you and the boys were staying in, although you kept waking up each time Dean tossed and turned in the middle of the night, either turning to you to wrap his arms around you or to turn his back to you. But he would keep you awake for only a few seconds until you dozed back off. But the very last time he had done it, you couldn’t help but stay lying awake as you stared up at the ceiling as you let memories of the Halliwells run through your mind again.

The only other person you had shared a room with, let alone, a bed, was Paige. She had decided to move out of her apartment and into the manor a couple of months after you had moved into there. And since your bed was bigger than Phoebe’s, and Piper shared hers with her husband, you allowed the youngest Halliwell to sleep in the same room as you until another room was cleared out for you to stay in.

Sure, Paige could’ve slept on the couch down in the living room, or maybe you could have. But neither one of you wanted to suffer through that. And it wasn’t all that bad. You both would stay up each night talking about your day, or the fact that you were both adopted and didn’t find out until you were both much older.

You and Paige Matthews both had a lot of things in common, which made it easier for you to open up about so much you kept bottled up over the years. She was the first one you told about Dean, and how special he had made you feel along with how _infatuated_ with him you were. You admitted to her of how broken you were when he had to leave you to go with his father.

After that, she tried setting you up on blind dates, in hopes to find you someone you’d find spending the rest of your life with. But you always turned her idea of it down, because you were so set on the possibility that you were going to meet Dean again. And you did, and you two were together again. For the first time in five years, you were truly happy again. You just wished the girls were there to see it.

Dean was sleeping on the left side of the bed, leaving you in between him and the glass wall on the other side of him. You didn’t know why, but it gave him a bit of reassurance of your safety. You turned around to face him, he was laying on his stomach, his head turned away from you. You could hear the sounds of his breathing, bringing you calming sensation. You took notice that Sam wasn’t anywhere to be seen, of course, he might’ve been somewhere in town.

You turned your head when you heard the sounds of someone unlocking and the creaking of the motel door open. You watched as a tall figure enter into the room slowly. It stood in front of you behind the glass wall for a few moments before walking further into the room. Dean must’ve thought it was an intruder as his head quickly turned around to see who it was. You saw that it was just Sam, holding three cups in his hands.

“Morning, sunshines.” Sam greeted, standing in front of the bed.

You shuffled around a bit, wanting so badly to get up for the day, but you just laid there, wrapping the blankets around your body as Dean began to wake up himself. You twisted around until you were on your back and looked at the youngest Winchester with squinted eyes, trying to block out the sunlight.

“What time is it?” You asked, letting a yawn slip from your mouth.

“It’s about 5:45.” Sam answered, looking out the window.

“In the morning?” Dean groaned, shifting around in bed so he was now looking at his brother.

“Did you grab any sleep last night?” You asked Sam, finally sitting yourself up as the younger man handed you one of the cups of coffee.

“Yeah, a couple hours.” Sam said, you gave him a surprised look.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Liar- cause I was up at three,” He said said, pulling his body out of bed and sitting on his side. “And you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.”

“Hey, what can I say? It’s riveting TV.” Sam remarked causing you to scoff.

“I got way more sleep than the both of you,” You didn’t mean to brag, but you feeling pretty great this morning. “I passed out way before midnight.”

Dean chuckled at what you were saying, “Yeah, and it was the cutest thing.” The man was in complete awe, you couldn’t help but blush as he turned his attention back onto his brother, asking him a question. “When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “A little while, I guess. It’s not a big deal.” He said, looking over at something before paying attention to his brother. “I peripatetic your concern.”

“I’m not concerned. It’s your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp. While on the other hand, it’s my job to keep this one alive.” Dean said, pointing a finger at you. You leaned over to bite his finger, as if to let him know that you could take of yourself. But before you could even touch him, he was pulling his finger away from you.

“Are you still having nightmares about Jessica?” You asked, trying to change the subject as you scooted over to the edge of the bed.

Sam tried to smile, looking around the room to focus his attention somewhere else. But he couldn’t ignore your concerned look. He sighed to himself, walking over to his bed and sat down. “Yeah,” He admitted. “But it’s not just her. It’s everything.” He handed a cup to his brother before setting his down on the nightstand. “I just forgot, you know? This job- man, it gets to you.”

“You can’t let it. You can’t bring it home like that.” Dean gave his brother some advice, taking a sip of his coffee.

“All this- it never keeps you up at night?” Sam asked. Dean just shook his head.

“Never? You’re never afraid?” You couldn’t help yourself but ask, giving him a curious look to see what his answer was.

“No, not really.” Dean admitted, but something told you he was lying. Sam let out a laugh as he reached over and slipped a hand underneath Dean’s pillow to pull out the knife he had. “That’s not fear,“ He stated, leaning over and taking the knife back. "That is precaution.”

“All right, whatever. I’m too tired to argue.” Sam muttered, looking down at the ground.

As you took another sip of your drink, Dean’s cell phone began ringing. He leaned over and grabbed it, looking down at it with confusion. All three of you wondered who it could be. He flipped it open and answered and you leaned in closer to hear who was on the other line.

“Dean, it’s Jerry Panowski.” A male voice on the other line said. “You and your dad helped me out a couple years back.”

He was quiet for a few moments, trying to think, speaking up again after a few moments of silence. “Oh, right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania.” Dean said. “The Poltergeist thing. It’s not back, is it?” Your face scrunched up in confusion, wondering what he was discussing.

“No. No. Thank, God.” Jerry chuckled, before speaking up again. “But it’s something else, and, well, I think it could be a lot worse.”

“What is it?” Dean questioned, his expression fell into concern.

“Can we talk in person?” Jerry asked, you watched as Dean turned his attention to his brother.

Dean agreed and said goodbye to Jerry before closing his phone and setting it back down on the nightstand. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Well, I found ourselves another case.” Dean said, pushing himself off the bed and walking over to grab his bag. “We’ll leave in twenty minutes. All right?”

You and Sam nodded your heads in agreement, you finished your coffee after a few more sips, before getting up and throwing the cup away before heading over to your duffel bag to find some clean clothes to wear.

**~~~**

“Thanks for making the trip so quick.” Jerry said as he walked in front of you while the rest of you followed behind. You weren’t exactly sure where you were going. All you saw were airplane parts and people working on them. “I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around.” You watched as Jerry looked over at Sam. “Dean and your dad really helped me out.”

“Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?” Sam asked, looking around at the building.

Suddenly a random man that walked by looked at three of you and smiled. “‘Poltergeist?’ I loved that movie.” He simply stated. But Jerry wasn’t in the mood.

“Hey, nobody’s talking to you. Keep walking.” Jerry sassed, looking at the man walking by. You couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh. “Damn right it was a poltergeist- practically tore our house apart.” He said, looking at Sam from over his shoulder. “Tell you something- if it wasn’t for you and your dad, I probably wouldn’t be alive.”

“You know this boy, always making sure to keep people safe.” You said with a smile as you looked over at Dean. He gave you a small smile, reaching his hand over to lightly pinch you in the side before taking a hold of your hand.

Jerry looked at you with confusion, as if he was trying to figure out who you were. You looked almost familiar to him, it took a few moments before he finally realized that you were the girl from the picture of you and Dean that the older Winchester had tucked away into the pocket of his jacket. “Aren’t you Y/N?” He asked, you slowly nodded your head, wondering how he knew that. “Dean has a picture of the both of you from when you two were in high school, he told me all about you, I didn’t think I’d ever meet you too.” You found yourself blushing again as you looked over at Dean.

“I need to see this picture.” You told him.

“I’ll show you later, sweetheart.” He promised you.

Jerry turned away from the two of you to focus his attention on Sam. “Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?”

“Yeah, I was. I’m…taking some time off.” Sam said, trying to come up with a proper response.

“Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell.” Jerry said, turning his head to look at something in the distance. “He talked about you all the time.”

Sam seemed a little bit shocked at what he was hearing. “He did?” He asked as you all passed an airplane that was being worked on.

“Yeah, you bet he did.” Jerry admitted, before looking over at Dean. “Oh, hey, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn’t. How’s he doing, anyway?”

Dean shrugged, shoving his hands inside his jacket pockets. “He/'s, um, wrapped up in a job right now.” He lied, brushing it off with a small smile.

“Well, we’re missing the old man.” Jerry turned around, walking backwards to look at you and Sam with a smile. “We get Sam and Y/N. Even trade, huh?” He joked, turning around so he could walk normally again.

All of you laughed at the compliment, but Sam brushed it off. “No, not by a long shot.” Sam said, you gave him a look of annoyance. He shrugged off your look and paid attention to what Jerry was saying about the case, finally.

“I got something I want you guys to hear.” Jerry lead you to his office. You all took a seat around his desk, watching as he pulled out a disk. “I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley.” He put the disk into a player. “Normally I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485.It was one of ours.”

You all listened to the recording. At first all you could hear was static and voices shouting, it was hard for you to make out what they were saying. But then an alarm went off, as the sounds of the airplane slowly falling was heard.

“Took off from here, crashed about two hindered miles south.” Jerry explained. “Now, they’re saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow.” Your eyebrows furrowed, Jerry continued with the story. “Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. The pilot was one.”

You listened to what Jerry was talking about, the pilot. “His name is Chuck Lambert. He’s a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…” Jerry tried to find the proper response. “Well, he’s pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault.”

“You don’t think it was?” Sam asked.

“No, I don’t.” Jerry said, looking at the youngest Winchester.

You sighed. “Jerry, we’re gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors-” You began listing off what could help you with the case, but Dean interrupted you.

“Right. And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean asked, his voice was nonchalant, as if that wasn’t classified information.

“The other stuff is no problem,, but the wreckage-” Jerry said, looking at the three of you. “Fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I’ve got that kind of clearance.”

Dean nodded his head. “No problem.” He said, as if it wasn’t a big deal, but he was coming up with a plan to get the three of you into that warehouse. And it wasn’t going to be something easy.

**~~~**

You tapped your foot against the pavement as you waited for Dean to come out of some shop with the new fake ids. You didn’t exactly know what plan he was going with, but you just hoped that it was good enough to get through security without getting caught.

And what felt like hours of waiting for the oldest Winchester, he finally came out of the shop and walked up to the two of you.

“You’ve been in there forever,” Sam complained, throwing his hands up in the air.

Dean just showed off the three newly made ids, you leaned in closer to take a better look. “You can’t rush perfection.” Dean said as you took the ids out of his hand to take a closer look. Never in your life did you think you’d be doing something like this.

“Homeland Security?” You asked with your eyebrows raised. “That’s pretty illegal, Dean.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, digging his hands inside his pocket and walking over to the driver’s side of the car. “Yeah, well, it’s something new, you know?” He said, as if it wasn’t a big deal. “People haven’t seen it a thousand times.”

You sighed in annoyance, opening up the front door and heading into the back of the car like everyone else. “All right, so, what do you got?” Dean asked, looking over at his brother.

“Well, there’s definitely E.V.P. On the cockpit voice recorder.” Sam began, pulling out his laptop and bringing up the audio recording that you heard earlier.

You leaned against the front seats, making sure to take a good listen. It was mostly static again for the first few seconds, but a whispered voice spoke up halfway through. “No survivors.” It hissed before disappearing.

“'No survivors’?” Dean repeated in a questionable tone. “What’s that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.”

“Got me.” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders, paying attention back to his laptop.

“So, what are we thinking? A haunted flight?” You suggested, looking at the brothers with curiosity, wondering what their thoughts on this was.

“There’s a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.” Sam explained, glancing over his shoulder to look at you. Nodding your head, you let him continue with his thought. “Or remember flight 401?” He asked, losing you at where he was going next.

Dean nodded his head, jumping right into the conversation. “Right- the one that crashed, the airline salvaged its parts, put it in other airplanes. Then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.”

“So…you’re saying we might have a spirit hooked on to a machine part in this flight?” You asked, trying to make sense of everything. You knew that spirits could anchor themselves onto an object, even after the corpse was salted and burned. But if this was the case for the reason why this plane crashed, your job might have just gotten tougher.

“Maybe we got a similar deal.” Sam said, looking at you with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Right.” Dean said, putting everyone’s attention on the next task that needed to be done. “So, survivors- which one do you guys want to talk to first?” He pulled out a sheet of people that Jerry gave you right before leaving. He looked over the list of passengers.

You pulled your body up and leaned over the seat, pointing at the name, but it required you to hover over Dean’s shoulder. You apologized before going back to reading the list. “Third one on the list- Max Jaffey.”

“Why him?” Dean asked, turning his head to look at you.

“For one, he’s from around here.” You stated. “And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.”

“What makes you say that?” He questioned, looking at you from over his shoulder.

“Well, I spoke to his mother, and told me where to find him.” You said, letting out a sigh. “And you’re never gonna guess where that is.”


	11. Suits, fences, and demons. Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mysterious crash of a commercial airliner, Y/N and the boys are called in by a family friend to investigate. They soon learn they are dealing with a disaster-causing demon, and will need to board a doomed flight in order to exorcise it. The problem is, Y/N is afraid of planes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.4) Phantom Traveler: Part two

The three of you headed to Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital and greeted Max Jaffey outside, you noticed that he was quite injured from his accident, having to use a cane to get around. As you walked around the hospital grounds, he was a bit surprised to have another visit from the Homeland Security.

“I don’t understand. I already with Homeland Security.” Max said, walking in between the boys as you followed behind. You listened to where this conversation was heading.

“Right. Some new information has come up.” Dean explained, walking in sync with Max. “So if you could just answer a couple questions for us, that would be great.”

“Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?” Sam asked, you watched as Max limped. He was probably getting tired from walking.

“Strange lights, weird noises, maybe…voices.” Dean asked. Max looked at him like he was crazy

“No, nothing.” He said, looking back at the ground to see where he was walking.

You all headed over to a near table and took a seat, you sat across from Max and decided to jump into the conversation, after all. “Mr. Joffey-” You began, but Max corrected you.

“Jaffey.” He said, you nodded your head, apologizing.

“Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right? Can I ask why?”

Max scoffed and looked at you, a smile spread across his face. “I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.” He stated.

You licked your lips, nodding your head again. “Yes, and that’s what terrified you? That’s what made you scared?” You pressed, trying to sound as nice as you could.

“I-I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Max said, shaking his head as he stuttered out his sentence.

You smiled, leaning your body against the table so you could look at him a bit closer. “I think you saw something up there. We need to know what.” You said, quickly glancing at the boys from the corner of your eye.

“No.” Max snapped, shaking his head again. “No. I was delusional- seeing things.”

You looked at the boys and sighed. “He was seeing things.” You muttered, looking at the boys with defeat. You sighed and leaned back in your seat, letting Sam take over.

“It’s okay.” Sam began, he leaned his elbows against the table and looked at Max. “Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please.”

Max sat quiet in his seat for a few moments, looking around to find the courage to speak up. He started, but stopped, keeping quiet until he finally spoke up. “There was this…this…man.” He started. “And, uh, he had these eyes…” His nose scrunched up at the memory. “These, uh…black eyes.”

You looked at the boys, knowing this wasn’t just any spirit, it was a demon. You’ve came across a lot of them before, that you knew exactly what this was. You just wished the Halliwell’s were alive to help you out. Max continued and you turned your attention back onto him. “And I saw him- I thought I saw him…” But he became quiet after that.

“What did you see?” You asked, trying your hardest not to sound eager. You just smiled and let him continue.

Max sighed, speaking up again. “He opened up the emergency exit.” He looked at Dean for clarification that he was wrong, but the oldest Winchester was taken back by the news. “But that’s impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There’s about two tons of pressure on that door.”

“This man- did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage.” Sam tried to come up with a simple explanation.

Max let out a laugh, looking at Sam with confusion. “What are you, nuts?” Sam blinked a few times, a bit taken back by Max’s response. “He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.” You looked at both of the boys and shrugged, knowing this interview was over with.

**~~~**

“Here we are- George Phelps, seat 20C.” Sam said, looking down at the sheet of paper.

You glanced out of the window, looking over the two story house that was just down the sidewalk that you were parked next to. “Man, I don’t care how strong you are.” Dean said, all of you stepped out of the car as he still rambled on, leaning himself against the car. “Even worked up on PCP or something, no way can you open up an emergency door during a flight.”

“Not if you’re human.” Sam thought, his back turned away so he could observe the house before turning back to look at Dean. “Maybe this guy George was something else- some kind of creature, maybe, in human form.”

“Does that look like a creature’s lair to you?” You questioned, turning your attention to the two story house. Sam turned around and looked at it, before sighing and giving you a look. You shrugged your shoulders, giving him an innocent look before walking to the house. Both boys followed behind.

Mrs. Phelps answered the door a few seconds after you rang the doorbell. After explaining who you were and flashing the fake ids at her, she lead you inside of her house. She sat on her couch, Sam and Dean were sitting in two wooden chairs and you took a spot on the love seat, sitting across from Dean. Sam leaned over to the coffee table and picked up a picture of who you presumed to be George.

“This is your late husband?” Sam asked, looking up at Mrs. Phelps.

She nodded her head. “Yes, that was my George.”

“And you said he was a…dentist?” Dean said, trying to keep a straight face.

“He was headed to a convention in Denver.” She explained, Dean looked over at his brother. “Do you know that he was petrified to fly?” She made a face as if she was about to cry, but she composed herself. “For him to go like that…”

“How long were you married?” You asked, trying to change the subject.

She smiled to herself, looking at you. “Thirteen years.”

“In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him, anything out the ordinary?” You questioned, watching as her eyes jumped around the three of you until she settled on Dean.

“Well…uh, he had acid reflux, if that’s what you mean.” She admitted, you tried to smile as you turned your attention to the brothers. All of you were sharing the same look of confusion.

After leaving the home, you walked behind the brothers down the porch as the door shut behind you, the boys started discussing what you all had just heard.

“It goes without saying. It just doesn’t make any sense.” Sam said, throwing his hands up in the air when all of you stepped on the sidewalk and headed to the car.

“A middle aged dentist with an ulcer. It’s not exactly evil personified.” Dean muttered, looking over at the house once more. “What we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse check out that wreckage.”

You sighed at his plan, knowing it wasn’t exactly what you wanted to do. But you wanted to get this case solved. “Okay,” you said. “If we’re gonna go that route, we’d better look the part.”

**~~~**

You wore a black pencil skirt, with a white blouse tucked neatly inside of it, which went well with your black suit jacket. You were lucky that you kept your outfit from the job you once had a couple of years ago before you quit in order to find yourself stashed away inside of your duffel bag.

You were bent down only slightly to get a perfect view of yourself in one of the mirrors, doing your best to fix up the tie that had to go along with your entire suit so that you could officially pull off the look of homeland security. And as you were doing that, you didn’t really notice that the brothers were both making their way towards you until you could hear their voices ringing inside your ears.

“Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.” Dean was complaining about the outfit he had to wear, you turned around to see that both brothers were dressed in the same thing. And clearly, neither of them were too happy about what they were having to do.

“Tell me about it. We look like seventh-graders at their first dance.” Sam muttered underneath his breath. “I feel ridiculous.”

“Well, you certainly don’t look ridiculous.” You brought their attentions over to you as you began walking up to the both of them so that you could fix Dean’s tie. You were beginning to feel a little awkward when you took notice that not just your boyfriend, but his brother, were staring at you. They never once pictured you to be the type of girl to wear a skirt. “Do I look bad.. or something?”

“N-no.” Sam found himself stuttering out the word. He had a little crush on you back in high school, and it was like that part of him was showing up again, no matter how hard he tried to keep it shoved down. After all, you were his brother’s girl. “You just.. don’t look ridiculous either.”

“I agree with what he said.” Dean said, seeming to not have picked up on how nervous his brother seemed, considering how he was lost in the sight of you. His tongue poked out slightly as he licked his lips. “You clean up nice, sweetheart.”

You felt a blush creep up along your cheeks. “Thank you.” You mumbled, finishing up with your boyfriend’s tie before stepping back and eyeing them both with a small smile. “For the record, you both look like _very_ handsome seventh-graders at their first dance.”

It took everything in Sam not to start blushing as soon as you turned away to head back to the Impala. He cleared his throat, holding back his smile as he followed behind. Dean, on the other hand, was a bashful mess. He still hated this outfit, but somehow, you always knew what to say to make everything just a little bit better.

After a few moments, he managed to get himself to stop focusing on your words, and he made his ways towards the Impala, where you and his little brother were waiting. All three of you got into your rightful places and just seconds later, you were driving away from the shop.

**~~~**

You flashed your fake Homeland Security badge at the security guard sitting behind the desk at the warehouse. It felt like forever as he examined the id, before finally looking your way to give you a suspicious look. But his suspicions still didn’t seem to stop him from granting all three of you access into the warehouse. You passed a couple security guards, who didn’t seem to be paying much attention as a buzzing sound went off, letting you know that the door was open for the three of you to slip right through.

Upon entering, the first thing you took notice of were all of the busted up parts of the plane that somehow recovered from the crash. They were all lined up in a certain way that made it look like the actual plane. You frowned at the sight, as Dean pulled something from his jacket pocket. You turned your head to look at it when it caught the corner of your eyes, your brows furrowing in wonder.

“What is that?” You asked, pointing at the device that looked like some sort of walkman with headphones attached to it.

“It’s an E.M.F. meter, sweetheart.” He explained, showing it to you and Sam close up. “It reads electromagnetic frequencies.”

“Yeah, I know what an E.M.F. Meter is, but why does it look like a busted up Walkman?” You asked.

Dean stopped in his tracks, offended by what you had just said. “Cause that’s what I made it out of.” He said, lifting up as a smile spread across his face. “It’s homemade.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Sam agreed with a sarcastic smile. Dean gave his brother a dirty look, before you all fell silent.

Dean took the lead, you and his brother following close behind him as he checked out the place for any possible readings. Meanwhile, you were looking around to see if anything was suspicious. But all that you could see were burnt up machine parts.

“Check out that handle.” Dean stopped at what you assumed to be a part of the emergency door handle. You walked up and stood on his right side, leaning over to inspect what he had found. His finger traced over some sort of powder so that he could inspect it more closely, rubbing it between his finger tips. “What is this stuff?”

“One way to find out.” Sam said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small knife. He scraped out a bit of the residue and placed it into a small glass container he found lying around.

Just a second later, you heard the sound of one too many heavy footsteps coming your way. Sam pulled you in front of him, ushering you to be quick on your feet as all of you ran out of the warehouse. The three of you ran outside until you found some sort of metal wall to hide behind so nobody could spot you. But it was only for a few moments until both of the brothers began walking again. You let out a shaky breath and followed behind, hoping that you wouldn’t get caught.

Of course, all of your worries worsened when a blaring alarm sounded through the air. You tried your best to catch up with the brothers as you all ran towards the exit, but you were finding it rather hard with the heels you just had to wear.

You stopped for a second to kick them off, all before you picked them up and started running again. This time, you were much faster, and you hoped that you were in the clear. Of course, you should’ve known that it was wrong to get your hopes up, because there was metal face that stood in the way.

Dean threw up his jacket to keep the bobbed wire from pricking at him before jumping onto the top. Sam had jumped onto the other side in the matter of seconds, while his brother sat on the ledge, getting ready to throw his other leg over in order to jump down. But he stopped himself when he took notice of you standing there, clutching your shoes to your chest as you stared at the fence nervously. Not once in your life have you ever jumped a fence, and you didn’t think you could start today.

“Give me your hand.” He said, reaching his hand down as he waited for you to grab onto it. But you only stepped back and shook your head at the man, you couldn’t do it. “Sweetheart, give me your hand and I’ll help you up. Just run and jump, I’ll do the rest. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.”

You took a deep breath, stepping forward to hand him your shoes, knowing they were only going to get in the way of what you were about to do. He took them from you, before throwing them towards his brother, who was willing to hold onto them for the time being.

And as he did, you stepped backwards, becoming hesitant for a moment, but you soon found yourself running forward as fast you could before jumping up. Dean quickly grabbed ahold your wrist, pulling your body up to the top. You stayed on top of the fence until you took notice that the younger Winchester was going to catch you.

Your boyfriend ushered you to jump down and you did, a relieved sigh escaping past your lips when his little brother caught you.

Dean followed behind you, jumping down before reaching up to grab his jacket. A small smile stretched across his lips from what had happened. “These monkey suits do come in handy.” He commented. You went over to pick up your shoes before taking a hold of the older Winchester’s hand and bolting off, Sam following behind.

**~~~**

Back at the motel, you all got out of your suits and put on more comfortable clothing for the research that was needed to be done. Pages and drawings you found were pinned on the wall that was behind Sam. He sat at the small table and did online research on his laptop while you and Dean flipped through books. All of you were trying to find anything about phantom travelers and demons. You sat crossed legged on the bed next to Dean as he used the edge of your shared bed to rest his belongings.

“So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right?” Sam broke your concentration, you looked up at him to see what he had found. He leaned back in his seat, continuing to talk. “Christian, Native American, Hindu- you name it.”

“Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this.” Dean speculated.

“That’s not exactly true,” Sam pointed out. “According to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes and the other causes disease.”

“And this one causes plane crashes?” You asked.

Dean sighed, getting himself off the bed and began walking around. “We have a demon that’s evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?” He tried to make up a theory, but it came out more like a question.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head. “You know, who knows how many planes it brought down before this one?” Sam thought out loud, turning his attention to his computer for a few seconds. But when he looked at his brother, he noticed that Dean wasn’t his usual self. “What?”

Dean rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the proper response. “I don’t know, man. This isn’t our normal gig.” You watched as he turned around to look at Sam, shaking his head. “I mean, demons, they don’t want anything- just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big.” He sighed to himself at what came out his mouth next. “I wish Dad was here.”

“Yeah, me too.” Sam mumbled, putting his attention back onto his laptop.

You closed your book and sighed to yourself. You wanted to admit this out loud, but you knew you couldn’t. This case was a big deal for the three of you, especially you. You haven’t encountered a demon without at least one of the Halliwell sister’s being by your side to keep you protected. You didn’t have any potions to get rid of this demon, nor did you have any powers to get rid of it. All you could do was follow the boy’s lead.

You were ripped away from your thoughts when Dean’s cellphone rang. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled it out to answer it. “Hello?” He asked, you and Sam looked at him to see who was calling. “Oh, hey Jerry.” It was quiet in the room for a few seconds, but it seemed what Jerry had said to Dean wasn’t exactly pleasant as his face became written with shock. “Wha- Jerry I’m sorry. What happened?” He was quiet for another minute, he rolled his eyes and spoke up. “I’ll try to ignore the irony in that…nothing. Hang in there, all right? We’ll catch up with you soon.” Dean closed his phone and looked at the both of you with a worried look.

“Another crash?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Dean instructed, putting his phone back inside his pocket.

“Where?” Sam asked with curiosity.

“Nazareth.” Dean answered.

**~~~**

You stood with your arms crossed over your chest, watching as Jerry stood over a microscope and examined the substance that Sam found at the crash sight. It felt like forever, just seeing him adjust the knobs to take a closer look, but all of you had an idea of what it really was.

“Sulfur?” Dean asked, watching as Jerry stood up in his seat. He let out a breath and nodded his head. “All right, that’s great.” He turned around to look at you and Sam. “That’s two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.”

“With all due respect to Chuck, if that’s the case, that would be the good news.” Sam stated, you turned around and gave him a confused look.

“What’s the bad news?” You asked.

“Chuck’s plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this- so did flight 2485.” Sam explained.

“Forty minutes? What does that mean?” Jerry questioned.

“It’s biblical numerology. Noah’s ark, it rained for forty days. Basically,” You stated, looking at Jerry with a straight face. “It means death.”

“I went back. And there have been six plane crashes the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.” Sam explained what he found.

“Any survivors?” Dean asked, Sam shook his head no.

“Not until now, at least- not until flight 2485, for some reason.” Sam explained. “And the cockpit recorder, remember what the E.V.P. said?”

“No survivors.” Dean muttered, turning his head to the side as he licked his lip.

You looked at Sam, putting the evidence all together inside your mind. Your face dropped into concern at the connection. “It’s going after all the survivors. It’s trying to finish the job.”


	12. Face your fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mysterious crash of a commercial airliner, Y/N and the boys are called in by a family friend to investigate. They soon learn they are dealing with a disaster-causing demon, and will need to board a doomed flight in order to exorcise it. The problem is, Y/N is afraid of planes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.4) Phantom Traveler: Part three

You were back in the Impala and on the way to finding out which flight the passengers the demon was going after were going to be on. Sam was finishing up another call with one of the passengers, pretending to be an employee of the airlines asking for a bogus survey.

“Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don’t forget your friend your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.” Sam hung up the phone and pulled out the list of passengers, crossing off a few names. “That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They’re not flying anytime soon.”

“Our only wild card is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.” Dean said, glancing over to look at the sheet before turning his attention back on the road.

“Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight o'clock. It’s her first night back on the job.” Sam explained, dropping the paper and pen back into his lap as he looked over at his brother.

“That’s sounds like just our luck.” Dean muttered underneath his breath.

“This is a five hour drive.” You reminded Dean of what he seemed to be forgetting. “Even with you behind the wheel.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Sam, ignoring your comment. “Call Amanda’s cellphone again, see if we can’t head her off at the pass.”

Sam scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off.” He dropped his hand back to his lap. “God, we’re not gonna make it.”

“We’ll make it.” Dean said as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal.

You let out a quiet sigh as you pulled your phone out of your back pocket. You flipped it open and scrolled through the contacts until you came across Piper. You knew it was dumb, but you had sent her a text message, letting her know what was going on the past couple of days. You told her it was weird coming across a demon without her or her sisters with you, and you also told her that you wished she were here.

She was never going to respond to your message, and you _knew_ that. But it still didn’t hurt to at least pretend that she and her sister’s were alive. Not only did you send a text message to her, but you also texted Victor, after the longest time of not reaching out to him, you finally did. You told him how you missed him, and asked how your two favorite nephews were doing. It’s been a day since you texted him, though. And your stomach was beginning to twist into knots at the thought of him being dead, too.

You swallowed the lump forming in your throat as you flipped your phone shut and began playing with your bracelet. Dean glanced into the rearview mirror and watched as you turned your head to look out the window as you rested yourself back against the leather seats. He was concerned at the state you were in, he thought it was just because you were nervous about this case. But the truth was, you were feeling homesick.

**~~~**

You all managed to get to the airport just in time and ran inside the terminal booth, dodging people that were roaming around with their roll on luggage. You headed up to three screens that showed all the flights that would be taking off tonight. Your eyes scanned for the one that Amanda would be taking, your arm shot up and pointed at where you found it.

“Right there. They’re boarding in thirty minutes.” You said, looking at the boys.

“Okay. We still have some cards to play.” Dean looked around at the place. “We need to find a phone.”

He ran off and you and Sam followed behind. It didn’t take long for you to find one, Dean grabbed it as you leaned in close. “Hi, Gate thirteen.” A female voice answered on the other line.

“I’m trying to contact Amanda Walker. She’s a flight attendant on flight, um…” Dean stuttered, looking at both of you for an answer. You rolled your eyes and whispered out the number. “Flight 424.”

On the overhead, you heard her name being announced. You tapped your foot against the floor, becoming impatient at how slow this was taking. After a few seconds, you heard a second female voice answer the phone. “This is Amanda Walker.” She spoke up.

“Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital.” Dean began to make up a lie, you and Sam gave him a confused look. “We have a Karen Walker here.” She sounded frantic when she repeated the girl’s name. “Nothing serious- just a minor car accident, but she was injured , so-” But the plan didn’t go through when Amanda spoke up.

“That’s impossible. I just got off the phone with her.” Amanda said, disbelief lacing her voice.

Dean was quiet for a few moments. You sighed to yourself and clenched your jaw. “You what?” He asked.

“Five minutes ago.” Amanda explained, her tone became harder as she continued on speaking. “She’s at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?”

“Uh, well…there must be some mistake.” Dean let out a nervous laugh, knowing he just got busted.

“And how would you even know I was here?” She went on, you and Sam leaned in closer, trying to listen into the conversation better. “Is this one of Vince’s friends?”

“Guilty as charged.” Dean lied.

Amanda chuckled out of annoyed. “Wow. This is unbelievable.” She hissed.

“He’s really sorry.” Dean tried to apologize, throwing his hand up in the air.

Amanda was quiet for a few moments, before speaking up again. “Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?” She asked.

“Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so-” Dean tried to speak up, but she cut him off.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s too late.” She admitted.

You ripped the phone out of Dean’s hands, ignoring his silent protests as you pressed the phone against your ear. “Amanda? This is one of Vince’s…lady friends. Look, from a girl’s perspective, you shouldn’t be like this. You should see the poor guy, he’s a mess.” You lied, pretending as if she was your friend. “Really. It’s quite pathetic.”

Her tone changed quickly, becoming softer. “Really?”

You smiled and nodded, as if she could see you. “Oh, yeah.”

“Look, I’ve got to go.” She said, you frowned at what you heard. “Tell him to call me when I land.”

“No, no. Wait, Amanda.” You repeated her name over the phone, but all you heard was the dial tone. You slammed the phone back on the hook and sighed.

You followed behind the boys as they walked away, Dean cursing underneath his breath as he walked around in slight circles. You brought your bottom lip in between your teeth and chewed at it softly.

“All right. It’s time for Plan B. We’re getting on that plane.” Sam said, looking at you and Dean.

But you and Dean weren’t so happy with the idea. “No, just hold on a second.” Dean began, but Sam cut him off before he had the chance to say anything.

“That plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board,” Sam snapped at his brother. “And if we’re right,” He looked around and whispered. “That plane is gonna crash.”

“I know.”

“We’re getting on the plane,” Sam stated. “We need to find that demon and exorcise it. We’ll get the tickets and you guys get whatever you can out of the trunk. Meet me back here in five minutes.” As Sam turned around, he noticed that you and Dean were not moving an inch from where you were supposed to be heading. Sam gave you a worried look. “Are you guys okay?” He asked.

You and Dean were quiet for a few moments, Dean shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the place before making eye contact with Sam. “I’m not.” He admitted, shaking his head slightly.

“Yeah, me neither.” You muttered underneath your breath.

“What? What’s wrong?” Sam leaned in closer, giving you a serious look.

“Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…” Dean tried to explain it with hand gestures, Sam couldn’t help but smile at what he was admitting.

“Flying?” Sam asked, biting back another smile.

“Well, look at that.” You couldn’t help but let out a nervous chuckle as you looked over at Dean. “We’re both afraid of flying.. this has never really been an issue until now.”

“You two are joking, right?” Sam tried to laugh it off. But you both still had a look of fear on your faces, Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean stomped his foot like a child. “Do I look like I’m joking?” He hissed. “Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?”

Sam sighed, trying to figure out another way to make this work. “All right. Uh, I will go.” But you weren’t so happy with Sam’s plan.

“What are you, nuts? The plane’s gonna crash.” You stated, throwing you arm in the air.

“Okay- we can do this together.” Sam slowly said. “Or I can go alone. I’m not seeing a third option here.”

You looked around the place again, trying to make up your mind about what to do. It took a minute until you sighed to yourself and rolled your eyes. “Fine.“ You hissed underneath your breath. "We’ll go. Only because your plan is stupid.”

Sam raised a brow up at you, but you didn’t notice as you began walking away with Dean trailing close behind. Seconds later, his lips twitched into a small smile when he realized that you were worried about losing him. If either brother was going to die, you were going to die with them.

**~~~**

After getting your tickets and boarding the plane, the three of you settled into your seats. You sat in the middle of the boys, Dean sat closest to the aisle and Sam settled on the window seat. You tapped your foot against the floor of the plane as you observed a manual of what to do if the plane were to crash. Dean was doing the same. But when the plane started to go up into the air, the man quickly grabbed a hold of your hand.

After a few minutes into the flight, humming filled your ears. Sam turned his head to see that Dean was leaned back in his seat. He looked at him with a confused face. “You’re humming Metallica?”

“Calms me down.” He explained, Sam scoffed and paid attention back to the window.

You sighed as you put the manual back where you found it, before looking over at Dean, who still had his eyes closed and hummed to himself. “Look, I know you two are nervous, all right? But you guys got to stay focused.” Sam said to you and his brother. “I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it’s possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.” Sam explained in a rush tone, you rolled your eyes. He wasn’t helping much.

“On a crowded plane. That’s gonna be easy.” You muttered in a hissed tone.

“Just take it one step at a time, all right?” Sam whispered, trying to calm you down. “Now, who is it possessing?” He asked, turning his head to look at the both of you.

“It’s usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness,” You explained. “You know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction or emotional distress.” You turned your head to look up at the stewardess walking around the aisle and checking on other passengers. “This is Amanda’s first flight after the crash.” You said, sitting back down in your seat. “If I were her, I’d be pretty messed up.”

Dean nodded, turning his attention to the blonde stewardess that stopped right next to your row. “Excuse me, are you Amanda?” He asked, she smiled and shook her head. “Oh, my mistake.”

As she walked away, you slightly stood back up in your seat and saw another blonde woman in the back of the plane fixing up a cart. You plopped back down and looked at the brothers once more. “All right, that’s got to be Amanda back there, so I’ll go talk to her and.. read her mental state, I guess.”

You were about to get up from your seats, but two hands kept you in place. You saw that both of the brothers were pinning you down. You gave them a confused look. “What if she’s already possessed? We can’t have you go in there.” Dean said, his voice filled with worry.

“There’s ways to test that.” You leaned over and opened up your duffel bag, pulling out a small container of holy water.

Sam ripped the bottle out of your hands and tucked it into his jacket, before clearing his throat. “No. I think we can go more subtle.” He insisted. “If she’s possessed, she’ll flinch at the name of God.”

“Oh, yeah.” You muttered. You got out of your seat and headed over to the back, but Sam called for you again. You leaned over Dean’s seat. “What?” You asked.

“Make sure to say it in Latin.” He reminded me, you nodded your head.

As you took a few more steps to the back, he called you back again. You went back to the seats and leaned over. “Sam, what!?” You hissed out in anger.

“Uh, in Latin it’s ‘Cristo.’” He reminded you.

You rolled your eyes. “Dude, I know! I’m not an idiot!” You wanted to yell, but it came out as a whisper. He was quiet again.

You sighed to yourself and stood back up again, but you were stopped for the third time as Dean called out for you. You went back over to them, wondering what he wanted. “Be safe, okay?”

You nodded your head, letting him know that you’d be fine before you started walking to the back. There was a slight turbulence that caused the plane to shake, but you quickly caught yourself on two seats before you could fall. You let in a deep breath and composed yourself, getting back up and walking to where you saw Amanda.

You smiled and slowly inched yourself into the little spot, saying hello as she just smiled at you. “Can I help you with something?” She asked, placing a cup on a stack with others.

“Oh, no. I’m just a bit of an uneasy flier.” You admitted smiling again. “It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.”

“It happens to the best of us.” She said, continuing to move things around on her cart.

“Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy for you.” You said, rubbing your hands together as she laughed.

“You’d be surprised.” She muttered underneath her breath.

“Really? You’re a nervous flier?” You asked.

“Yeah, maybe- a little bit.” She smiled at you, shrugging her shoulders.

You smiled. “How is that being a stewardess, you’re scared to fly?”

“Kind of a long story.” She admitted, reaching over to grab a stack of paper towels, she looked at you for a few seconds. You nodded your head.

“Right. Sorry for asking.” You apologized giving her a smile. Both of you stood in a silence for a few moments, until you spoke up again. “Have you ever considered other employment?”

“No,” She admitted. “Look, everyone’s afraid of something. I just, uh…I’m not gonna let it hold me back.”

You licked your lips, looking down at your feet as you sighed and muttered underneath you breath, “Cristo.”

Amanda stopped what she was doing and looked up at you. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

You shifted around in your spot, giving her a small smile. “Cristo?” You asked, seeing if she would freak out. But all she did was look at you with confusion. You sighed, shaking your head. “Nothing. Never mind.”

You made your way back to the aisle and to the boys. You got back into your seat. They looked at you, wondering what happened back there. “All right, well, she’s got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.” You admitted, adjusting yourself into a comfortable position.

“You said ‘Cristo’? And?” Sam asked, leaning over and looking at you with curiosity.

“There’s no demon in her.” You said, turning your head to look at him. “There’s no demon getting in her.”

Sam looked straight ahead and sighed to himself. “So, if it’s on the plane, it can be anyone…anywhere.”

Suddenly the plane began to go into another turbulence as it shook around. You let out a small squeak and clutched onto Dean, who was clutching onto the arm rests. “Come on! That can’t be normal!” He shouted as his expression filled with concern.

“It’s just a little turbulence,” Sam explained in a calm down.

You turned your head to look at him, a frown stretching on your lips. “Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating us like we’re fucking four.” You hissed out.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You two need to calm down.”

“Well, I’m sorry we can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. It’s not helping.” Dean snarled at Sam, Sam let out a breath and rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Listen here,” Sam hissed, leaning over so he was close enough to look at him. “If you two are panicked, you’re wide open for demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now.”

You and Dean became quiet at his tone. You turned your head to focus on the back of the seat that was in front of you as you exhaled deeply. Sam narrowed your eyes and shook his head, sitting back in his seat.

“Now,” Sam spoke up, getting everyone’s attention as he pulled out a book. “I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work- the Ritual Romano.”

“What do we have to do?” Dean asked, looking at him.

“It’s two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim’s body.” Sam explained. “It makes it manifest, which makes it more powerful.”

“More powerful? How?” Dean asked, giving his brother a worried look.

“Well, it doesn’t need to possess someone anymore. It can wreck havoc on its own.” Sam said, you wanted to smack him.

“Oh, and why is that a good thing?” You hissed out, giving him a glare.

Sam looked down at the book and explained. “Well, because the second part sends the Bastard back to hell once and for all.”

“First thing’s first- we got to find it.” You stated.

Dean pulled out his little E.M.F. Meter and check the passengers to see if the demon was possessing any of them. He started at the end, slowly making his way down to the beginning part of the place. You signaled for Sam to follow you when you decided to check up on Dean and see what he found.

You approached Dean with his back turned to you, as you placed a hand on his shoulder, he jumped around. When he saw it was only the two of you, he sighed in relief. “Don’t do that.” He hissed.

“I’m sorry.” You said, a frown stretching across your lips. “Did you find anything?”

“No, nothing. How much time we got?” He asked, turning his attention to Sam.

Sam looked down at his watch, then at you and Dean. “Fifteen minutes.” He said, looking around at the passengers. “Maybe we missed somebody.”

“Maybe it’s not on the plane.” Dean said, earning a confused look from his brother.

“You believe that?” Sam asked, shaking his head at what the oldest Winchester thought.

“Well, I will if you will.” Dean suggested.

You looked up at Dean, who looked became quiet, acting like he just saw a ghost. You gave him a worried look, but he wasn’t paying attention to you and Sam, his gaze was fixed on something else. You turned your head to see one of the pilots that stepped out of a small room and smiled at Amanda, heading to the cockpit.

“Cristo.” Dean muttered.

You watched as the pilot stopped in his tracks, twitching slightly at the word. His head turned around and looked at the three of you. You nervously gulped when his eyes turned black.

Dean bolted down the aisle when he saw the demon, you quickly trailed behind when you knew exactly where he was heading. “She’s not going to believe us.” You tried to catch up with him, ignoring the looks that passengers were giving you.

“Twelve minutes, Y/N.” He reminded you of the time that was slowly passing by until there was a possible crash.

You squeezed into the small space behind Dean and Sam. Amanda turned around and spotted you first, she smiled warmly at you. “Flight’s not too bumpy for you, I hope.” She said in a joking tone.

“Actually, that’s kind of what we need to talk to you about.” You began, trying to sound normal as Sam pulled the curtain back to give all of you privacy.

“Um, okay.” She said in slightly confused tone, but she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “What can I do for you?”

“This is gonna sound nuts, but we just don’t have time for the whole 'the truth is out there’ speech right now.” Dean said bluntly, looking around.

Sam stepped into the conversation, leaning over his brother’s shoulder and put out a hand, he smiled slightly. “Look, we know you were on flight 2485.” Sam admitted.

Her face dropped into panic as she looked at the three of you. “Who are you guys?”

“We’ve spoken to some of the other survivors.” Sam continued, trying to explain this situation. “We know something brought down the plane. It wasn’t mechanical failure.”

“We need to stop it from happening again.” Dean continued on, but Amanda wasn’t in the mood to hear anymore.

She shook her head, walking up to push the three of you out of there. “I’m sorry. I-I’m very busy.”

Dean managed to stop her before she could leave by putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her straight in the eye. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second.” He tried to calm the scared girl down. “I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?”

“Listen to me.” You said, getting her attention. “The pilot from flight 2485, Chuck Lambert- he’s dead.”

“What?” She asked, shaking her head at the news you told her. “Chuck is dead?”

You nodded your head. “He died in a plane crash.” You said. “That’s two plane crashes in two months. That doesn’t strike you as strange?” She didn’t say anything as she looked down at the ground, trying to process the information you gave her.

Sam scratched the top of his head, trying to think of something else, before he spoke up again. “There was something wrong with 2485. There’s something wrong with this flight, too.”

“Amanda, you have to believe us.” Dean said.

She kept quiet for a few moments, looking around the place as all of you stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She swallowed and spoke up. “On…” She rubbed her forehead as she continued. “On 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what we’re talking about.” Sam said, smiling at the woman.

“What are you asking me to do?” She asked in a rushed tone, looking at you with suspicion.

“Get the copilot. We need you to bring him back here.” you explained.

“What does he have to do with anything?” She questioned, you shook your head, trying your hardest not to roll your eyes.

“Don’t have time to explain. We just need to talk to him.” Dean said, trying to sound calm.

“How am I supposed to get the copilot-” She began arguing, but Sam cut her off.

“Tell him there’s something’s broken back here, whatever will get him out of the cockpit.” Sam tried to explain of what she needed to do, but she still wasn’t budging, making up another excuse.

“Do you know I could lose my job if you-”

“You’re gonna lose a lot more than your job if you don’t help us out!” You hissed, at her.

She looked at the boys, who were giving her pleading looks. Amanda silently stood there for a few seconds, before she took in a death breath and nodded her head, agreeing to help you. You watched as she walked into the hall, and made her way to the door of the cock pit. She knocked it when she got there and a few seconds later, the pilot stepped out. After exchanging a few words, both of them began walking back to where the three of you were.

Sam pulled out the holy water from his jacket and Dean grabbed the book from his own, handing it over to his brother before peeking out of the curtains one more time to see they were getting closer. As soon as the pilot came in, Dean threw a punch straight at the man’s jaw, sending him backwards. Dean lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up before slamming his body back down on the ground. The man went to scream, but Dean placed a piece of tape on his mouth.

“What are you doing? You said you were just gonna to talk to him.” Amanda said, walking over to the boys.

“We are going to talk to him.” Dean said, struggling to keep the man’s hands pinned in his grip as Sam squirted holy water on his body. It sizzled and burned through his shirt, leaving three burn wounds.

“Oh, my God. What’s wrong with him?” She asked, her face written with panic at what she was seeing.

“Y/N, you need to calm her down. Take her outside and close the curtain” Sam instructed, looking over at you. You dug your nails into the palm of your hands, hating the fact that this is what you were having to come down to. He turned his attention to Amanda. “Don’t let anybody in, okay? Can you do that?”

She wasn’t paying much attention to Sam, her gaze was focused on the copilot. You grabbed her arm and spoke her name, nodding over at the curtain as you pulled her out of the room and closed the curtain behind her. You turned around just in time to see Dean punch the man one more.

“Hurry up, Sam. I don’t know how much longer I can hold him.” Dean hissed as he struggled to keep the man down. You bent down in between the boys and tried your hardest to help Dean as much as you could, but this man was strong.

Sam started the exorcism as he kept spraying holy water on the body. Everything seemed to be going according to plan until the demon until the bottle flew out Sam’s hand, and seconds later all of you went toppling to the ground.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes before getting back up pinning him back down again. Dean straddled his body, forcing him to stay still as Sam began to speak again. But the demon easily flicked you and Dean to the corner of the room. The lights began to flicker rapidly around you. He grabbed Sam by the collar and pulled him in close, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“I know what happened to your little girlfriend!” He taunted, his eyes flashing black. “She must have died screaming! Even now, she’s burning!” His attention turned towards you, and you could feel a sudden ping inside of your chest at the words he was speaking. “Same goes along with your mother, bitch.”

Dean lunged at the demon in anger of what was said, punching him in the jaw when he wasn’t looking, before managing to pin him back into place. Sam stared at the demon for a few seconds, losing focus as you just sat away from him. Dean called out to his brother, trying to get him to focus again.

Sam continued speaking, continuing to finish the exorcism. He dropped the journal to the floor and helped Dean as the demon groaned in pain and tried to keep itself inside the body. But a smoke of black air slowly rose out of the man’s mouth and into an air vent, something that you didn’t want to happen.

“Where did he go?” Sam asked, frantically looking around.

“He’s in the plane. Hurry up. You got to finish this.” You said, gesturing to the curtain. Somehow the demon managed to fling the book back into the hallway and Sam went to go get it.

As he was starting to do so, the plane lost its balance and started to fall. Your body was being thrown back against Dean’s as you heard screams from the front of the plane. Dean wrapped his arms around you from behind as you clutched onto the wall as best as you could.

All you could hear was the sound of the alarm blaring and your own screaming along with Dean’s. Your fingers dug into the wall as you silently prayed, hoping that Sam found the book in time before all of you were dead. It felt like forever, hearing all the noises and the shaking of the plane as you clutched on for dear life. But if you were going to die, at least you were dying in the arms of the man you loved.

It was a few seconds later until the plane slowly started to shake less, and pretty soon the plane stopped shaking. You opened your eyes to see that everything was back to normal.

You let out a shaky breath, trying to compose yourself as best as you could. “Are you all right?” You heard Dean ask, his breathing was heavy he tried to control his breath.

You nodded your head and the both of you headed over to the curtain to peek outside, your gaze landed on Sam who was holding the journal, making you sigh in relief at the fact that everyone was safe again.

**~~~**

The plane landed back to the airport it was at before taking off. Police officers questioned the pilot, who had no memory of what happened, considering he was possessed. And Amanda was also speaking to an officer, you watched as she turned her head to the three of you and smiled, mouthing a thank you.

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean said, heading to the exit. As the three of you walked, you pulled out your phone when you could feel it vibrating in your back pocket. You flipped it open and stared down at it when you noticed that you didn’t get a call or a text. Maybe you were just going crazy. As for Sam, he seemed to be distracted with a thought, like he had been since the exorcism. Dean seemed to have caught on, giving you both a worried look. “You guys okay?” He asked, stopping you both in your tracks.

Sam stopped and turned around to speak to him while you kept your back turned to him. “Dean, it- it knew about Jessica.” He said in a whisper, looking around at the people that were walking past you.

“Sam, these things, they read minds. They lie.” Dean explained, acting as it wasn’t a big deal. “All right? That’s all it was.” Sam nodded, trying to act as if he believed that. But deep down, he was still shaken up. “Come on.” Dean patted his brother’s shoulder and the brothers both began heading out, leaving you standing there for a moment.

You knew how demons worked, of course they lied. But there were some you came across a few times that didn’t. That demon also knew about your mother, and as much as you hated to think about it, it terrified you. You brought a hand up to rub it down your face all before your attention was brought back to your phone when you felt it vibrating again.

When you opened it up again, you noticed that Victor was calling you. You held in a breath, letting it ring for a few seconds before finally answering it. You let out a shaky breath, your eyes began to well up with tears as you greeted the man. “Hello?”

“Hey, Y/N. I’m sorry it took so long for me to respond, I’ve been-..” Victor breathed out a chuckle as he had gave out a lie. “I’ve been dealing.”

Your heart sank at his words. The Halliwell sisters were truly dead, at least, that’s what you were thinking. The truth was, as soon as you reached out to Victor, they didn’t want him telling you that they were still alive. Because they knew that you would’ve come back.

As much as they wanted to have you back in their life, they feared for the worst after what they were told by Zankou before they managed to Vanquish him; the demon that had killed your parents in order to get to you kept coming back around the Halliwell manor and especially Victor’s apartment to see if you would happen to pop back up at either of those places.

The only way you were going to stay safe is if you kept travelling around instead of coming back to the one place that would for sure get you killed. They wanted you away just until they found a way to get rid of this demon once and for all.

“I’m sorry, Vic.” You spoke in a soft tone of voice as you slowly began walking forward to the exit to catch up with both of the brothers. For some reason, you felt like all of this was your fault. “I can’t imagine how you and Wyatt must be feeling right now.”

“Wyatt’s been upset about it, Chris is a little too young to even understand what happened, but it’s sure going to hurt him when he gets older.” Victor said, you could hear him let out a sigh. “The boys miss you, sweetheart. So do I. I hope you’re doing good.”

“I’m hanging in there.” You lied, reaching up to wipe away a tear that was falling down your face. “I’ve been moving around to a lot of Motels. And to a lot of different states. I still don’t know what I’m doing with my life yet and it’s been months. How does one just go about their day and not feel lost when they’ve lost their family?”

Victor fell silent from your question, he hated having to lie to you. “You didn’t lose your whole family.” He muttered into the phone. “We may be states apart, but you are still like a daughter to me, okay? And you’re still like an aunt to Wyatt and Chris.”

You nodded your head at words, as if he were standing right in front of you. As you exited the airport, you could see that the brothers were leaning against the Impala as they were wrapping up a conversation they were having with Jerry, who had let them know that nobody knew what the three of you had done, but he sure did. Their father was going to be real proud of them. But before Jerry had a chance to walk away, the older Winchester wondered how the man had gotten his cellphone number, considering how he only had it for six months.

Jerry told the boys how their father gave it to him, and although he didn’t exactly talk to him, he called his number and it came up in the voicemail, telling him to give Dean a call. You said your goodbyes to Victor before hanging up as Jerry walked away from the brothers, leaving them completely confused at the news they had heard.

You headed up to the brothers, who asked you where you had been and you gave a little white lie, telling them that you had to use the restroom really badly. Sam and Dean believed it, and all of you decided to stay behind a a little bit longer as the boys sat on top of the trunk. You stood in front of them, watching as a plane flew right above you.

“This doesn’t make sense, man.” Sam said, shoving his hands inside his jacket pocket. “I’ve called Dad’s number like fifty times. It’s been out of service.”

You leaned in closer when you saw Dean type his father’s number into his phone and put it to his ear, listening as it went to voicemail.

“This is John Winchester. I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean- 785-555-0179. He can help.”

Both brothers kept quiet for a few moments, the expressions on their faces fell into looks of hurt. You wanted to say something, tell them that it was going to be alright, but you decided to keep quiet, watching as Sam got up and headed to the passenger side. Dean closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He walked up to the driver’s side and slipped himself in, slamming the door behind him.

You let out a sigh and bit down on your bottom lip. You hated that you didn’t know what to say to make this situation a bit better. You were their best friend, Dean’s girlfriend and you were failing at being there for them. Just like you failed at being there for Victor and your nephews.


	13. Urban Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the brothers investigate what seems to be the legend of “Bloody Mary” come to life. The brothers learn that Y/N is hiding a little more to them than what they’ve already learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.5) Bloody Mary: Part one

_It was morning time, the sun peaked through the glass windows and into the solarium of the Halliwell manor. You sat cross legged on the floor with the little boy you adored, Wyatt as you both played with his little toy trucks and army men, while Chris sat in his play pen, holding onto the stuffed bear you had gifted to him on his very first birthday._

_You let out a small laugh as Wyatt pretended to make his army man shoot yours, and you let it fall to the ground as if it were really dead. The two of you were having a good time, but as your stomach was beginning to growl, you knew it was time to eat some breakfast._

_“I’m hungry, kiddo.” You told him, reaching your hand out to ruffle up his hair a bit. “How about you? Would you like some cereal?”_ _Wyatt didn’t say anything, he just nodded his head to answer your question. “Alright, I’ll take that as an answer this time, but next time, you need to use your words.” You said in a playful tone of voice. You gave him a smile, leaning over and pressed a kiss to his head before pushing yourself up to your feet._

_You were making your way to the kitchen, but you found yourself stopping in your tracks when you heard a familiar voice. “Oh, Y/N, I’d love to have some cereal.” You held your breath as your body tensed up in a panic. The voice you were hearing was full of pure hatred and it was directed to you. You nervously gulped as you turned on your heels to see who you were suspecting all along. It was Wyatt and Chris’ future selves, but they weren’t the sweet and innocent boys you knew and loved, they were evil. Both of them had longer hair, and were wearing black clothes while their expressions were turned to an angered one. “Who are you to tell me what to do?”_

_“Wyatt..” You spoke his name in a soft tone of voice, as your eyes trailed over to his little brother, who was now inching closer.  
_

_“That’s right, Y/N.” Chris said, “It’s us and we’re evil now, all thanks to you leaving us behind after our family died.”  
_

_“You have no idea the damage that did to us as we grew up,” Wyatt practically spit out his words, his tone hardened. “Grandpa was a complete wreck, he wasn’t able to protect us from the demons who got to us. Not like you would’ve been able to. You should’ve been there, Y/N, you should’ve stayed!”  
_

_“I-I’m sorry.” You stuttered out those words, but Wyatt wasn’t having that.  
_

_“You said that so many times before, but if you were sorry, you would’ve come back!” His voice rose at you, you opened your mouth to say you were sorry again, that you were sorry for everything, but both of the boys weren’t going to let that happen as fireballs formed in their hands.  
_

_**~~~** _

You let out a terrified gasp and bolted awake when you felt someone shake you back to a conscious state. “Sweetheart, wake up!” Dean shouted at you, a worried expression was etched along his face when your eyes met his.

You began controlling your breathing as you looked around at your surroundings, trying to figure out where you were before you looked back at your boyfriend. “I take it I was having a nightmare?” You asked, although you already knew the answer.

“Yeah, another one.” Dean said, dropping himself back into his seat and focusing on the neighborhood that he parked in for the next case all of you would be working on. “First, Sam’s having nightmares about Jessica and now you?”

“Hey, at least I got some sleep.” Sam tried to tell his brother after what he pointed out, you realized he had woken up from a nightmare of his own..

“Yeah, you know, sooner or later, we’re gonna talk about these nightmares you both keep having.” Dean said, but you just ignored his comment, focusing your attention on something else.

“Are we here?” You asked, turning your head around to look at the police station behind you.

“Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.” Dean said, focusing his attention on a pad of papers that he was writing on.

Sam picked up the newspaper full of obituaries, looking at the one of Steven Shoemaker. Steven’s cause of the death was a stroke, but the death seemed a bit suspicious, as his eyes seemed to have exploded. “So, what do you think really happened to this guy?” Sam questioned, reading the small biography on the man.

“That’s what we’re gonna find out.” Dean explained, leaning into the backseat and throwing down his belongings next to you before sitting back normally in his seat. “Let’s go.” He order, opening up the front door and stepping outside. You and Sam followed behind, him into the building and headed down a long hallway until you camp up to a door that had a black sign above it, letting you all know it was the morgue.

You stepped inside first, examining the place see it was filled with empty office desks until you saw a bald man dressed in scrubs sitting at a desk, reading what looked to be a very large book. Dean smiled at the man as they greeted each, he looked up from his book and gave all of you glances.

“Can I help you?” He asked, lifting his head up from the palm of his hand.

You looked over at the boys, hoping they could come up with a lie on the spot. Sam had a slight panicked look, but Dean was quick to speak. “Yeah, we’re the…med students.” He said, nodding his head.

“Sorry?” The man asked, dropping his arm to the desk.

“Oh, Doctor Fliglavitch didn’t tell you?” Dean asked, pointing at the desk that you passed earlier. “We talked to him on the phone. We’re from Ohio State. He’s supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It’s for our paper.”

But the man wasn’t buying it, he polity smiled. “Well, I’m sorry, he’s at lunch.” He explained, looking at the three of you with suspicion.

You turned your head to look at Dean, wondering what he was going to say next. He looked at you and Sam, as if you were going to jump in, but you didn’t dare to speak. “Well, he said, uh…” He turned to look at the man again and smiled. “Oh, well, you know, it doesn’t matter. You don’t mind showing ups the body, do you?”

“Sorry, I can’t.” The man simply said. “Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him, if you want.”

“An hour?” Dean pretend to think about it as he looked at you and Sam. “We got to be heading back to Columbus by then.” He turned his head and gave the guy a pleading look. “Look man, this paper’s like half our grade, so if you don’t mind helping us out?”

“Oh, look man. No.” The man said, giving Dean a blank stare.

Dean sarcastically smiled, turning around as he mumbled underneath his breath. “I’m gonna hit him in his face, I swear.”

Sam stepped in front of his brother and smiled at the man as he took out his wallet. You watched as he pulled out a hundred dollars in twenties and threw it down on the desk. The man was a bit taken back by Sam’s actions, but he picked it up and grinned at three of you. “Follow me.” He ordered, getting up from his seat and heading to the morgue.

As Sam stepped forward to follow the man, Dean grabbed him by his jacket sleeve, yanking him back and turning him around to face the two of you. “Dude, I earned that money.” Dean argued in a whispered tone. Sam just scoffed.

“You won it in a poker game.” Sam reminded his older brother, rolling his eyes as Dean looked at him like it meant something special to him.

You all headed back, seeing that the man had rubber gloves and a white apron on and had pulled out the body, which had a white sheet placed on top of it.

“Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.” Sam said, looking down at the man and then the body.

“More than that.” He explained, lifting off the sheet so all of you could see the body. “They practically liquified.” You couldn’t help but lean over slightly to examine.

“Any sign of struggle, maybe somebody did it to him?” Dean asked, turning his attention to focus on the corner after staring at the body for a long period of time.

“Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone.” He explained.

“What’s the official cause of death?” You asked, taking your gaze away from the body.

The corner shrugged. “Doc’s not sure. He’s thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm.” He looked down at the body, cracking a joke. “Something burst up in there, that’s for sure.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, giving the corner a curious look.

“Intense cerebral bleeding.” The corner explained, looking at the three of you before glancing down at the body. “This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I’ve ever seen.”

“But the eyes? What would cause something like that?” Sam wondered, you couldn’t help but stare down at the body again.

“Capillaries can burst. I see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.” The corner went on, shrugging his shoulders.

“Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?” Dean asked, looking up from the body and at the corner again.

“That’s a first for me.” The corner admitted, smiling as he looked up at the three of you. “But, hey, I’m not the doctor.”

“Do you think we could take a look at that police report?” you asked. “You know, for our paper?”

The corner looked at you with a sly smirk. “I’m not really supposed to show you that.” He pondered on the thought, his eyes dropping to Sam. The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes, shoving a hand inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet to pay the man again.

**~~~**

After looking around at the information, the three of you headed back out to the staircase. You didn’t know if this was just a freak accident, or if it was something more.

“Might not be one of ours.” Sam pondered on the thought, walking in sync with his brother downstairs. “Might just be some freak medical thing.”

“How many times in Dad’s long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed, turning around to take another staircase. “Uh, almost never.” He admitted.

“Exactly.” Dean said, turning to look at his brother with a smirk. You rolled your eyes, squeezing in between the brothers and looked at both of them. “Let’s go talk to the daughter next, I have a feeling she might know more.”

**~~~**

When you arrived at the Shoemaker household, you stepped inside the front door that was wide open. Your eyes gazed around the home to see a handful of people spread around the place, dressed in black clothing and handkerchiefs in their hands to dry their eyes. You politely smiled at faces that gave you either curious looks or glares. You heard Dean make a comment, just staring at the people dressed in black formal clothing.

You shoved your hands inside your pockets and followed behind through the home until you made your way into the backyard. The three of you approached a group of four girls, you noticed the daughters were sitting next to one another, being comforted by their friends.

“You must be Donna, right?” Dean politely asked, looking down at the girl with the short hair.

“Yeah.” She answered, looking at him.

“Hi, uh, we’re really sorry.” Sam spoke up. “I’m Sam, this is Dean, and that’s his girlfriend, Y/N. We worked with your dad.”

Donna turned her head to the left to look at her friend, a look of confusion spread across her face when she glanced back at Sam. “You did?” She asked in a shocked tone.

“Yeah, this whole thing.” Dean said, shaking his head. “I mean, a stroke.”

“I don’t think she wants to talk about this right now.” Her friend spoke up, giving Dean a dirty look.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Donna mumbled, turning head to look at her friend.

Dean decided to speak up again. “Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?” He asked, Donna shook her head no.

That’s when her little sister turned around and looked at Donna. “That’s because it wasn’t a stroke.” She admitted, you turned your attention onto her, wondering what she was talking about.

“Lily, don’t say that.” Donna whispered.

“What?” You couldn’t help but ask.

Donna looked at you and politely smiled, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, she’s just upset.”

“It happened because of me.” Lily kept going on, trying to blame herself.

“Sweetie, don’t say that.” Donna whispered, looking down at her sister with a soft expression.

You walked over and bent down so you were at eye level with the youngest Shoemaker. “Lily, why would you say something like that?” You asked.

She looked down at her feet and sighed. “Right before he died, I said it.” She admitted, looking at you.

“You said what?” You questioned, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes, that’s what she does.” She explained, you glanced over your shoulder to see the brothers had a grim look spread across their faces. They didn’t seem to be buying the story, and neither was Donna. You didn’t know what to think, you’ve heard of Bloody Mary before and all of the things you’ve seen had you believing in the legend, but this wasn’t how it went.

“That’s not why Dad died. This isn’t your fault.” Donna cut in, she grabbed her sister’s hand and softly squeezed it.

“I think your sister’s right, Lily.” You said. “There’s no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn’t say it, did he?”

She glanced down at the ground before looking at you. “No, I don’t think so.” She said.

You got back up and smiled at the four girls, excusing yourselves to leave them be. The three of you walked back into the house and snuck upstairs to take a look at the bathroom where Steven died. You followed behind Sam and Dean as they approached a closed door and stopped. Sam slowly opened it, seeing that it lead to the bathroom, you glanced down at the floor and winced at when you saw that blood stains were left on the tiled floor.

“The Bloody Mary legend.” Sam said, eyes glancing around the bathroom. “Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?”

Dean shook his head. “Not that I know of.” He said, stepping inside the room and turning on the light.

Sam bent down and ran his fingers over the blood stains. “I mean, everywhere else, all over the country, kids have played Blood Mary.” He said, now standing up and heading inside. “And as far as we know, nobody dies from it.”

“Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it’s just a story, but here it’s actually happening here.” Dean said, turning around so he could look at you.

“Do you think this is the place where the legend began?” You asked, watching as Dean stepped to the mirror and opened it up, to take a peek at the medicine cabinet. “But according to the legend, the person who says-” You noticed the mirror was pointing at you, so you slammed it shut in case this were true and continued. “The person who says ‘You Know What’ gets it, but here?”

“Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah. Never heard anything like that one before. ” He said, looking at you as you nodded your head. “Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror. And the daughter’s right. The way the legend goes,” Dean’s eyes glanced at the mirror before looking back at you and Sam. “'You Know Who’ scratches your eyes out.”

“It’s still worth checking into.” Sam thought out loud, looking at the two of you for an answer.

Suddenly you heard footsteps echo off the wooden floors outside in the hall, you all gave each other panicked looks as Sam dashed to see who it was, he stopped at the doorway when he saw it was the friend from earlier. She stopped and placed a hand on the wall.

“What are you doing up here?” She asked, looking at the three of you with suspicion.

You looked at the boys, hoping they could make up a story. “We…” Dean looked at his brother for a second before turning his attention on the girl. “We had to go to the bathroom.”

“Who are you?” She pressed, looking at Dean.

“Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna’s Dad.” Dean explained, taking a quick glance at the two of you.

“He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself.” She said.

“No, I know, I meant…” Dean tried to make up another lie, stuttering out an excuse, but he wasn’t quick enough.

“And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?” She asked as a smile spread across her lips when all of you stood quiet. “So you tell me what’s going on or I start screaming.”

You rolled your eyes at her threat. “All right. All right.” You said, throwing up a hand so Dean couldn’t say something stupid. “We think something happened to Donna’s dad.”

“Yeah, a stroke.” She snapped, you clenched your jaw.

“You might want to open up a medical book sometime, Blondie. That’s not the sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.” You said, giving her a glare.

“Like what?” She asked, her eyes jumping to the bathroom floor before looking back at Sam.

“Honestly, we don’t know yet.” Sam explained. “But we don’t want it to happen again to anyone else. That’s the truth.”

“So if you’re gonna scream, go right ahead.” Dean said, nodding his head at her.

She was quiet for a few moments, rethinking her decisions. “Who are you, cops?” She questioned.

The three of you looked at one another. “Something like that.” You said, shrugging your shoulders.

“Tell you what, here.” Sam dug inside his pocket, pulling out a pen and piece of paper to scribble something down. “If you think of anything, you and your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary, just give us a call.”

Sam handed her the piece of paper as he walked by, you and Dean followed, leaving her alone to stare at the piece of paper.

**~~~**

“All right, say Bloody Mary is really haunting this town. There’s gonna be some sort of proof, right?” Dean asked, heading inside the local library as you and Sam followed. “A local woman who died nasty.”

“Yeah, but a legend this widespread, it’s hard.” Sam theorized. “I mean, there’s like fifty different versions of who is actually is. Once story says she’s a witch, another say’s she’s a mutilated bride. There’s a lot more.”

“So what are we supposed to be looking for?” Dean asked.

“Well, every version’s got a few things in common.” You spoke up, walking faster so you could stand next to Dean on his left side. “It’s always a woman named Mary and she always dies in front of a mirror.”

“So we’ve got to search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary that fits the bill.” Sam said, stopping when you all got into the room where the computers and shelves of different books surrounded you.

“Well, that sounds annoying.” Dean remarked, looking around at the place.

“No, It won’t be so bad, as long as we…” Sam turned his head and frowned when he noticed all of the computers that were lined up had a white piece of paper that had OUT OF ORDER written on it. “Ha, I take it back. This will be very annoying.”

**~~~**

After finding enough materials, the three of you headed back to the motel to do some research. You started reading as soon as you sat down on the bed while Dean sat at the table. Sam laid on the bed closest to the door and shut his eyes for a few moments before he was passed out.

Halfway through the book, you let out a yawn. You tried your hardest to keep your eyes open for just a bit longer, but you couldn’t do it. You hadn’t been getting enough sleep the past few weeks, so it was no wonder you were tired. You put the book down right next to you and told Dean that you were going to take a ten minute nap, which he was fine with. But it turned into an hour.

So now he was left to do all the research by himself. Not that he minded, it was nice to see that you were finally getting some sleep. You looked so peaceful to him.. so gorgeous. Both you and Sam’s nightmares were getting out of control and when you had them, you and Sam could never wake up. Dean would spend five or so minutes trying to get either one of you back to consciousness again and the both of you would eventually wake up. But you, you always looked drained, as if the nightmares you were having always took a mental toll on you.

Dean glanced over to see that his brother had woken up when he heard the sound of gasping. His breathing was heavy as he tried to bring himself back to a normal state.

Why’d you let me fall asleep?“ Sam whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Cause I’m an awesome brother.” Dean muttered, looking over at Sam. “So, what did you dream about?”

“Lollipops and candy canes.” Sam sarcastically replied, turning his head to look at Dean. He just rolled his eyes. “You find anything?”

“Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No.” Dean said, slamming his book in annoyance. “I looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But, uh…no Mary.”

Sam sighed to himself, throwing himself back onto the pillow as he pondered. “Maybe we just haven’t found it yet..”

“I’ve been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There’s nothing.” Dean admitted. “Whatever’s happening here, maybe it just ain’t Mary.”

Before Sam could respond, his phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked down to see who was calling, but it was an unknown number. He answered anyway, pressing the phone against his ear and said hello.

You woke up at the noise, your eyes slowly fluttered open and you looked around the room to see that Sam was awake now, talking to someone on the phone as Dean was still in the same spot. You inhaled a deep breath as you sat up and brought your knees up to your chest as you wrapped your arms around them to hold them into place. You found yourself gazing at the wall on the other side of the room, your heart was feeling heavy inside of your chest as you thought about the nightmare you had again, the same one you had this morning before going into the morgue.

“Morning, sweetheart.“ Dean said after noticing you were now awake as he grabbed another book and flipped it open. He started to read over it, but when you didn’t respond, he looked back over at you to see that you were in some sort of trance, the expression on your face had fallen into a look of heartache. “Y/N? Are you okay?”

It took a minute until you finally looked back at Dean and noticed that he was giving you a look of concern. “Yeah.” You lied to him, bringing yourself back into reality as you apologized when you realized he did all of the work. "I’m sorry. You should have woken me up.”

He shook his head. “No, sweetheart, it’s fine. You needed the sleep.”

You nodded your head, before looking at Sam as he got off the phone, he had a shocked expression, leaving you and Dean worried. “That was Charlie, Donna’s friend from earlier.” He explained. “Someone else died.”

**~~~**

You sat on the bench at the park next to Charlie as she cried, trying to explain how her friend passed away. “And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her- her eyes…they were gone.” She sniffed, looking at the three of you.

“I’m sorry.” Sam apologized.

“And she said it. I heard her say it.” Charlie admitted, the three of you looked at one another. “But it couldn’t be because of that. I’m insane, right?” She wanted reassurance from all of you, but you could only let out a sigh.

“No, you’re not insane.” You said, looking down at her.

“God, that makes me feel so much worse.” She mumbled as she looked down at the ground.

“Look,” Sam began, giving Charlie a look of sympathy. “We think something might be happening here, something that can’t be explained.”

“And we’re gonna stop it.” Dean interrupted, glancing at Charlie. “But we could use your help.”


	14. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the brothers investigate what seems to be the legend of “Bloody Mary” come to life. The brothers learn that Y/N is hiding a little more to them than what they’ve already learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.5) Bloody Mary: Part two

Never in your life did you think you’d have to sit on top of a roof and wait for somebody to come and open the window for you, let alone sit on top of the roof where someone who recently passed away had been living. You and the boys decided to check out the girl’s room to see if we could get any possible clues for this case, but you were silently cursing yourself when you took a peek at the ground below. One wrong move, you could fall and break any bone in your body, or worse; you could end up dead.

Dean pulled you back closer to him when he noticed you were inching closer to the edge of the roof to check out how far of a drop it was if either of you were to fall. It felt like eternity until Charlie finally opened up the window to let you all inside. Sam went first, before turning around and grabbing the gear bag that his brother was handing to him. Dean made sure you got into the room safely before he followed close behind. He turned around to shut the window and closed the curtains.

“What did you tell Jill’s mom?” Sam asked, putting the bag on the bed and zipping it open.

“I just said I needed some alone time with Jill’s pictures and things.” She said, pressing a hand to her forehead. “I hate lying to her.”

“Trust us, this is for the greater good.” Dean said, heading over to the bed as you followed behind, grabbing the camera and turning it on. He turned to Charlie. “Hit the lights.”

She did as she was told, letting the room darken before coming back. “What are you guys looking for?” She asked, looking between the three of you.

“We’ll let you know as soon as we find it.” Dean explained.

You fooled around with the camera until you got it on the setting that you wanted. “Hey, night vision.” You said, pointing the camera onto Dean.

Dean made it so his back was slightly turned to you as he looked over his shoulder. “Do I look like Paris Hilton?” He joked.

“Better.” You said with a wink, before handing the camera over to Sam.

He headed over to the closet and opened the door, examining the full length mirror. “So, I don’t get it. I mean, the first victim didn’t summon Mary, and the second victim did. How is she choosing them?” He asked, closing the door and heading to the bathroom.

“Beats me,” Dean admitted while scanning the room. He turned his attention to Charlie. “I wanna know why Jill summoned her in the first place.”

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. “It was just a joke.”

“Yeah, well, somebody’s gonna say it again. It’s just a matter of time.” Dean said, bending down to examine something.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the three of you. “Hey. There’s a black light in the trunk, right?”

You watched as Sam grabbed the bathroom mirror and slowly make his way into the bedroom again before laying the mirror onto the ground. Dean came back through the window with the light that his brother requested. Sam ripped the brown paper back that revealed a blue background. He turned on the black light, and slowly flashed it down. You leaned in close to see a pair of hand prints and what looked to be a smudged name written in blood.

“Gary Bryman?” Charlie read the name.

“You know who that is?” You asked, turning your attention to her.

She shook her head, taking a few moments to answer. “No.” You looked at the boys, knowing that there was something more to this.

**~~~**

The next morning you met Charlie in the park again, you and Dean sat with her on the bench while Sam was off gathering information about the name he found. You turned your head when you heard footsteps come from behind you to see that Sam was back.

“So, Gary Bryan was an eight year old boy.” He explained, looking down at the piece of paper with all the information he found. “Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver.”

“Oh my God.” Charlie said, her tone of voice was filled with shock. “Jill drove that car.”

You sighed as you looked at both of the boys. “We need to get back to your friend Donna’s house.”

**~~~**

You watched as Sam ran the black light on the bathroom mirror of the Shoemaker’s. You saw the same bloody looking hand prints, but a different name was written out. “Linda Shoemaker.” You muttered, glancing over at the boys with concern.

You all headed downstairs to talk to Donna, who wasn’t very happy over the subject you were bringing up. “Why are you asking me all of this?” She questioned.

“Look, we’re sorry, but it’s important.” Sam explained.

“Yeah,” Donna said, nodding her head. “Linda’s my mom, okay? And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that’s it.” She said, looking at the three of you with suspicion. “I think you should leave.”

“Donna, just listen-” Dean tried to talk, but Donna cut him off.

“Get out of my house!” She yelled, before bolting out of the room.

You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest. Charlie looked at the boys with surprise. “Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could have killed her mom?” She asked, you shrugged your shoulders, nodding your head. “I think I should stick around.”

“All right, well, just whatever you do, don’t..” Dean went on, hinting of the chant.

“Believe me, I won’t say it.” She said.

**~~~**

The printer was hooked up to your laptop as you sat at the table, printing out newspapers and other articles that could help the three of you with this case. “Wait, wait, wait.” You heard Sam speak up, turning away from the collage wall full of different papers to look at you. “You’re doing a nationwide search?”

“Yup.” You muttered, never taking your eyes off your laptop screen. “The NCIC, the FBI database. At this point, any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me.”

Sam walked over and sat at the edge of the bed as Dean leaned over the chair, watching what you were doing. “But if she’s haunting the town, she should have died in the town.” He reminded you.

You shrugged your shoulders and looked at him. “I told you and Dean, there’s nothing local. I’ve checked. So, unless you got a better idea. Please, speak up.”

Sam sighed to himself. “The way that Mary’s choosing her victims.” Sam turned his attention to his brother, scratching the back of his neck. “It seems like there’s a pattern.”

“I know, I was thinking the same thing,” Dean said, looking at his brother..

“With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill’s hit and run.” Sam said, turning his head to look at the bathroom mirror then looking at the both of you.

“Both had secrets where people died.” Dean finished, nodding his head.

“Right. I mean, there’s a lot of folklore about mirrors that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets. That they’re a true reflection of your soul, which is bad luck to break them.”

“Right. Right.” Dean muttered, looking away from the screen to focus his attention onto Sam. “Yeah, so maybe if you got a secret. I mean, like really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and pushes you for it.”

“Whether you’re the one that summoned her or not.” He replied, nodding his head.

“Take a look at this.” You said, gesturing to what you had found.

You printed out the photos you found of a crime scene. Sam grabbed a few and examined them closely. “Looks like the same hand prints.”

“Her name was Mary Worthington,” You explained while looking at the screen. “An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.

**~~~**

"I was on the job for thirty five years. Detective for most of that.” The retired officer you were seeing spoke up, stepping inside his office as you glanced up from the materials you were observing around the room. He stood with his hands inside of his pockets. “Now, everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington Murder…” He was quiet for a few moments before looking at the three of you. “That one still gets me.”

“What exactly happened?” Dean asked, taking a few steps as he gave the officer a curious look.

“You three said you were reporters.” The officer said, giving all of you glances.

“We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself. She won a few local beauty contests. Dreamed of getting out of Indiana, becoming an actress.” You stated off the information that you found on the girl. “And we know that on the night of March twenty ninth, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.”

The officer nodded his head. “That’s right.”

“You see sir, when we asked you what happened. We wanna know what you think happened.” Dean jumped into the conversation, persuading the officer to help the three of you.

The officer walked over to his filing cabinets and took out the case files that he kept and placed them down on his desk. “Technically, I’m not supposed to have a copy of this.” He explained, Sam let out a quiet laugh and looked at the two of you. You rolled your eyes, leaning down when the officer opened the file and began flipping through the papers. “Now,” He pulled out a crime scene photo of an old mirror with the reflection of Mary’s lifeless body lying on the floor, you noticed a bloody hand print on the glass and something written in blood.

“See that there, ’T-R-E’?” The officer pointed at the bloody letters. You nodded your head. “I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.”

“You know who it was?” Sam asked, glancing up to look at the officer.

“Not for sure.” He admitted, pulling out another picture of an older gentlemen dressed in a tux and grinning. “But there was a local man. A surgeon, Trevor Sampson. And I think he cut her up good.”

“Now, why would he do something like that?” You questioned,

“Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing. She called him by his initial, ’T.’ Well, in her last entry,” The officer explained, nodding his head as he remembered. “She was gonna tell T’s wife about their affair.”

“Yeah, but how do you know it was this guy Sampson that killed her?” Dean speculated, glancing down at the photo again of the man.

“It’s hard to say.” The officer muttered. “But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional.”

“But you never could prove it?” You asked.

“No.” The man confessed. “No prints. No witnesses. He was meticulous.”

“Is he still alive?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nope.” The officer answered, sitting down at his desk. “If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy’s secrets. But, she never could.”

“Where’s she buried?” Sam asked.

“She wasn’t.” The officer said, glancing up to look at Sam. “She was cremated.” You sighed to yourself, knowing things have gotten harder.

Dean glanced down at the mirror that Mary died next to, another thought coming to mind of how she was haunting people. “What about the mirror?” He asked, looking back up at the officer. “It’s not in some evidence lock up somewhere, is it?”

“No.” The officer shook his head, adjusting himself in his seat. “It was returned to Mary’s family a long time ago.”

“You have the names of her family by any chance?” Sam asked, the officer nodded his head.

**~~~**

You all headed back into the car with the list of the family and their contact information. Sam sat in the passenger side as he got in contact with one of them, but by the tone of his voice when he was wrapping up the conversation, it didn’t seem to be going very well.

“Ah, that’s too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks.” Sam hung up the phone and sighed. “So, that was Mary’s brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it. One week ago.” He quietly laughed at the horrible timing. “To a store called Estate Antiques, a store in Toledo.”

You sighed. “So wherever the mirror goes, that’s where Mary goes?”

“Her spirit’s definitely tied up with it somehow.” Sam agreed.

“Isn’t there an old superstition that mirrors can capture spirits?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, there is.” Sam agreed. “When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn’t get trapped.”

“So Mary dies in front of the mirror, and it draws in her spirit.” Dean theorized, looking at his brother for a few seconds before paying attention to the road again.

“Yeah, but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?” You asked, leaning against the front seats as you looked at the brothers.

“I don’t know. But if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.” Dean said.

“Yeah, I don’t know. Maybe.” Sam muttered, resting his elbow on the window and pressing his head into his palm. It was quiet between the three of you for a few moments before Sam’s cellphone began ringing. He dug inside his pocket and answered it. “Hello?” His face scrunched up when he recognized the caller. “Charlie?”


	15. Secret regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the brothers investigate what seems to be the legend of “Bloody Mary” come to life. The brothers learn that Y/N is hiding a little more to them than what they’ve already learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.5) Bloody Mary: Part three

Charlie sat on the motel bed in the room we checked out for her with her head was buried into her knees. You tried to comfort her by mumbling words that she was safe and rubbing her back while Sam and Dean shut the curtains and hid all of the mirrors behind old sheets they found around the room. After they managed to get everything covered up so Bloody Mary wouldn’t get her, Sam sat on the bed next to Charlie.

“Hey.” Sam whispered, looking down at the frightened girl. “Hey. It’s okay. You can open your eyes, Charlie. It’s okay, all right?” Charlie slightly moved her head up, her eyes peeking from the green blanket she had wrapped around her body. “Now, listen. You’re going to stay right here on this bed. You’re not gonna look at the glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? As long as you do that, she can’t get you.”

Charlie sniffled a few times as she continued to stare at the ground. “But I can’t keep that up forever.” She whispered, taking a quick glance at Sam before looking back down at the ground. “I’m gonna die, aren’t I?”

“No. Not anytime soon.” You reassured her with a warm smile.

Dean sat on the end of the bed next to you. “All right, Charlie. We need to know what happened.”

Charlie let in a deep breath, nodding her head. “We were in the bathroom,” She began. “Donna said it.”

“That’s not what we’re talking about.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Something happened, didn’t it? In your life, a secret where someone got hurt?” Charlie looked down at the ground as her face fell into a guilty expression. “Can you tell us about it?”

Her bottom lip quivered, but she stopped herself before she could start crying as she turned her head to look at Dean. “I had this boyfriend. I loved him.” She explained. “But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night at his house, we got into this fight. I broke up with him, and he got upset and said he needed me and he loved me. And he said: ‘Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I’m gonna kill myself.’ And you know what I said? I said ‘Go Ahead.’ And I left.”

She shook her head, becoming emotional of the memory. She looked at you and Dean, as tears began welling up in her eyes again. “How could I say that?” She looked down at the ground. “How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn’t believe him, you know?” She glanced over at Sam, before turning her head back to the bed. “I should have.” She leaned her head back into her knees as she began to sob when the three of you became silent.

**~~~**

Nighttime had fallen when you had managed to calm Charlie down enough to keep her alone so you three could head down to the shop where the mirror was. It was silent for most of the ride, allowing you to hear the rain hitting the roof of the car before Dean broke the silence.

“You know, her boyfriend killing himself, that’s not really Charlie’s fault.” He said.

“You know as well as I do, spirits don’t exactly see shades of gray, Dean.” Sam disagreed, turning his head to look at his brother. “Charlie had a secret, someone died. That’s good enough for Mary.”

“I guess.” Dean muttered.

“You know, I’ve been thinking, it might not be enough to just smash that mirror.” You thought out loud.

Dean looked into the rear view mirror to give you a confused look. “Why, what do you mean?”

“Mary’s hard to pin down, right? I mean, she moves around from mirror to mirror. So who’s to say she’s not gonna just keep hiding in them forever? So maybe…we should try to pin her down. You know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.”

“Well, how do you know that’s gonna work?” Dean questioned, giving you a look through the mirror.

“I don’t. I’m not for sure.” You mumbled, keeping your attention on the road.

“Well, who’s gonna summon her?” Dean asked. He had a feeling he knew what this was about, but he kept quiet to see if it was what he expected.

“I will.” You answered. “She’ll come after me.”

Dean sighed loudly to himself. “All right, you know what? That’s it.” He muttered to himself as he pulled up to the left side of the road. He turned off the engine and both of the boys twisted their bodies around to look at you.

“This is about those hunters, isn’t it?” He began. You kept quiet, your facial expression blank. “You think that’s your dirty little secret, that you killed them somehow? Y/N, this has got to stop, sweetheart.” He said, shaking his head. “I mean, the nightmares and- you waking up hysterically crying in the middle of the night, it’s gonna kill you. Now, you listen to me. What ever happened to them, it wasn’t your fault.”

You turned your head after a long moment of silence and finally said something. “I should’ve stayed to help them.” You told the boys.

Sam sighed, clenching his jaw. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but you shouldn’t be blaming yourself.” He jumped into the conversation.

“How can I not blame myself?“ You argued back, but your tone was still at the same monotone level. “They’re dead and I wasn’t there to help them.”

“How were you going to help them?” Dean yelled, staring at you. “Did you even know what they were going up against?” You just rolled your eyes, turning your head back to look out the window. "And, besides, all of this isn’t a secret. I mean, Sam and I know all about it. It’s not gonna work with Mary anyway.“

"You don’t know that.” You muttered underneath your breath.

“I don’t know what?” Dean questioned.

“You don’t know all about it. I haven’t told you two everything.” You explained, turning your head to look at Dean, ignoring Sam’s confused glare.

“What are you talking about?” Dean’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“It wouldn’t really be a secret if I told you, now would it?” You asked, your tone lined with sarcasm.

“No.” Dean spoke up after a few moments, trying to find the right response. “And I don’t like it. It’s not gonna happen, forget it.”

“Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it.” You argued. “And you know what? Who knows how many more people are going to die after that? Now, we’re doing this.” Dean just turned his head and glared at you, shaking your head. “Look, I know you don’t want to lose me again, but you’ve got to let me do this.”

It was a few moments until Dean let out a sharp sigh, turning his body around in the seat until he was sitting properly. You heard the sound of the engine turning back on.

“Fine,” He grunted out. “But when you survived this dumb stunt, the three of us are having a long talk after this.” Sam quietly laughed, shaking his head while you just fell silent and leaned back in your seat

**~~~**

You stood outside the antique store with you and Dean as a watch out while Sam picked the lock until you heard the sound of the lock click as Sam turned the knob and pushed the door open. You all stepped inside, and took a look around the place.

A clap of thunder echoed outside as the front door shut behind you. You curiously glanced around to see the shop was covered in different mirrors. There were some that hung on the wall, a small oval one that sat on a table and so many others that leaned against one another on the floor.

Sam pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, shining it around the room. “Well, that’s just great.” Dean said while placing his hands on his hips, looking around at the many different mirrors. He dug inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the picture of Mary’s mirror. Sam shined the flashlight onto it so you all could take a good look at it. “All right, let’s start looking.”

You and Sam stayed together as Dean went his own way. You looked around the place to see it was filled mostly with old things that you would expect to find in someone’s attic. You were seeing a few mirrors that were hanging up, but not the one that you needed to find.

“Maybe they’ve already sold it.” You heard Dean shout from the other side of the shop.

You were about to respond, but your eyes jumped onto the mirror when Sam flashed the light on it. Both of you looked at one another before glancing back at the object. “I don’t think so.” Sam answered.

Dean approached the two of you as he glanced at the picture then at the mirror in front of you for a few moments. “That’s it.” He said, exhaling a breath as he turned to look at you. “Are you sure about this?” You didn’t answer.

All of you slowly approached the mirror, you stood in front of it as you looked at yourself for a few seconds before starting the chant. “Bloody Mary.” You began, you swallowed and kept silent for a few seconds. “Blood Mary.” You chanted again, looking over at the boys before getting ready to swing the iron wrench at the mirror. You took a deep breath and said it once more. “Bloody Mary.”

Suddenly you saw what looked to be headlights from a car shine through, lighting up the store. Sam and Dean looked at one another with a worried look. “We’’ll check it out.” Dean said to you, nodding for his brother to follow him. “You stay here. Be careful, sweetheart.” He reached a hand out to you, cupping your face before pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. “And smash anything that moves.”

You nodded your head and inhaled a breath as you watched the brothers head for the door before turning back to face the mirror. You stood still for a moment, suddenly regretting your decision of doing this. But you didn’t exactly have time to think anymore when you could heard someone breathing. You turned around to face a different mirror, completely unaware of the fact that Mary’s reflection was in the same mirror as yours.

When you felt as though someone was right behind you, you turned your head to look over your shoulder to see Mary in the mirror behind you. You swung the wrench straight into the mirror, shattering the glass to bits and pieces. But it didn’t seem to work when you noticed her in the mirror on your right side, to which you were quick to break as well.

Having enough of her little games, you faced her own mirror. “Come on.” You egged her on as your hands wrapped tighter around the iron wrench. “Come into this one.” You were getting ready to take a swing at the mirror if she appeared in the reflection, but you found yourself growing confused when your reflection started smirking. It took you a minute to realize that it was Mary controlling your own reflection, but before you had a chance to react, you let out a gasp of pain when you started feeling as though your eye was about to explode at any moment.

You dropped the iron wrench to the ground as blood started trickling down the left side of your face, just like it had showed in the mirror seconds before. You brought your hand up to your chest when you felt it becoming tight.

“It’s your fault.” Your own reflection was beginning to taunt you as you dropped to your knees. “You killed them. Your mom, your dad. Even the Halliwell’s. That demon was coming after you, but your parents got in the way and they were killed while you survived.” You tried your hardest to not listen to every word Mary was saying to you using your own reflection, your own voice. Your nail dug into the floor as you tried your hardest to work through the pain you were feeling.

“But it’s more than that, isn’t it?” She continued on, “You didn’t help your friends when you knew Piper had two little children to come home to. Now thanks to you, they have no mother. And they have no aunts. You left Victor all alone to take care of his grandchildren he could never keep safe. How could you let that happen? You knew they were going to die!”

You looked down at the ground, trying your best to hold on. It was a few moments, before you felt someone shielding your body as another person smashed the mirror. Pieces of glass hit Sam’s back, but not enough to do any damage.

Dean dropped the iron wrench onto the ground and called out your name. Sam stayed by your side the older Winchester came up to you and placed both hands on your cheeks, taking notice that your eyes were bleeding.

“Y/N, Y/N!“ He frantically shouted. You stayed silent as you just gave him a small smile. "God, are you okay, sweetheart?” Dean asked, examining your wounds again. He glanced at the mirror before turning his attention to you again.

“Um, yeah.” You said.

“Come on, we need to get out here.” Sam wrapped your arm around his shoulders and Dean did the same for the other. Both of them managed to get you off the ground before heading to the front. You three walked for a moment, but you suddenly had a bad feeling creep down your spine as the brothers stopped in their tracks.

You slowly turned your head to see a small figure dressed in a filthy dress with dirty black hair covering her face. She slowly crawled up to you, before she slowly started to stand up and walk up to you when the brother’s turned around.

Your hands jumped to your eyes when you felt the pain again. You dropped to your knees again and cradled your head inside the palm of your hands, crying out in pain as you felt more blood start to trickle out of your eyes.

Dean opened his eyes and frantically looked around the room until he spotted a mirror that was on his left. He grabbed it and aimed it at Mary. It took a few moments, but she stopped walking. She propped her head normally so he could see her face.

“You killed them!” Her reflection screamed in a demonic voice, Mary’s eyes were bleeding now as she stared at herself. She gasped and placed a hand on her chest as her reflection growled in anger. “All those people! You killed them!” She slowly started to disintegrate, before her body turned into a puddle of blood.

Dean threw the mirror, leaving it to break into tiny pieces. The pain slowly started to go away, you slowly blinked and lifted your head up to see that she was gone. Your breathing was heavy, but you were okay.

“Hey, Y/N?” Dean asked.

“Yeah?”

“That’s got to be like what, six hundred years bad luck?” You scoffed at his horrible question, wiping the blood with the back of your hand.

**~~~**

You sat in the backseat of the Impala with Charlie on the way back to her house. The car stopped across the sidewalk when you got to her house. Dean turned off the engine and turned his body around to look at Charlie.

“So this is really over?” She asked, looking at the three of you for reassurance.

You nodded, smiling at her. “Yeah, it’s over.” You said.

“Thank you.” She said, Dean nodded his head. You and her shared a quick hug before you watched as she stepped outside of the car and headed back to her house.

“Charlie?” You called out, she stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at you. “Your boyfriend’s death, you should really try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn’t have stopped it. Sometimes, bad things just happen.”

She took in a deep breath, smiling at you before turning around and walking inside her house. “That was good advice, sweetheart.” Dean said with a smile.

The three of you headed back on to the road and fell into a silence for most of the ride. But when you hit the city area, you heard Dean speak back up to you.

“Hey, Y/N?” Dean asked.

“Yeah?” You turned your head away from the window to look at your boyfriend.

“Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret was.” Dean said, taking a quick glance in the rear view mirror at you before focusing on the road.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Look…you’re my boyfriend. And I’d die for you and Sam. But there are some things I need to keep to myself.” You admitted, turning your head to look outside the window again, letting the car ride turn into complete silence.

You let out a quiet sigh, hating yourself for keeping everything in from the brothers, but what were you going to tell them? How were you going to tell them that the sisters aren’t really hunters? That they’re witches and you left their dad and two little boys to suffer through the pain? You couldn’t.

**~~~**

_You were sobbing uncontrollably loud the night your parents died. It was midnight and you had fallen asleep a little over two hours ago, but you were having a nightmare that brought you right back to what had happened. This lead Piper and Phoebe to come into the room, both of them were concerned for your well being._

_You just lost both of your parents, and you had watched your father get brutally murdered and they knew that. Phoebe couldn’t imagine what you had seen because she wasn’t there, but Piper was. Yet, that didn’t stop both of them from crawling onto each side of you onto the bed._

_You were facing away from the door, your head rested onto the pillow as your tears were beginning to soak into the pillowcase and you continuously mumbled to yourself how sorry you were, as if your parents could hear you. As if they were there. But they weren’t, of course they weren’t._

_Acting as if she were a mother to you, Piper let out a sigh from behind you as she brushed your hair away from your face so it didn’t stick to your tears all before she pressed a kiss to the top of your head. She wrapped her arm around you, holding you as tight as she possibly could as Phoebe crawled in front of you. She kept her back turned away from you after she wrapped your own arm around her._

_Phoebe gave your hand a gentle squeeze when you sucked in a breath, all before letting out another sob. Neither of them were your mother, and you hardly knew them, but you still allowed them to stay in here with you as you continued to let all of the pain that you were feeling out of your system._

**~~~**

You felt a few tears roll down your face at the memory you were having. You watched as the scenery of the town you were in pass you by when you looked out of the window.

You were held when your parents died, but now that the Halliwell’s were dead and you were miles away from Victor, you couldn’t help but wonder who was going to hold you.


End file.
